


Stalking Beauty

by toska_sobachja



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Bullying, Choking, Deepthroating, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Humiliation, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Game Korekiyo Shinguji, Reader-Insert, Secret Relationship, Sexual Roleplay, Shower Sex, Stalking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 48,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toska_sobachja/pseuds/toska_sobachja
Summary: Shinguji Korekiyo is stalking you at school until one day you finally decide to confront him.A gender-neutral reader/Normie!Korekiyo fic in which you are slowly falling for a creep who enjoys being bullied and humiliated by a person he considers extremely beautiful.





	1. Extremely beautiful

You had a stalker. You didn't really know when exactly it all began, but you just started seeing him a lot around you. He was always there in the corner of your eye. Hiding behind one of the books he always carried with him around school. To anyone else he would simply appear reading, but you knew he was just pretending. Each time you accidentally looked in his direction, he immediately shifted his gaze to the book, but you could swear he was watching you just a second ago.

At first it didn't bother you. People sometimes stare at each other for no particular reason. Sometimes even unconsciously. But each time you noticed him shifting his gaze from you to his book you would get a little more preoccupied. So you started paying more attention to him yourself.

Very quickly you noticed that he always appeared to be 'reading' in the exact same places you were hanging at with your friends during breaks. Wherever you headed, he headed. Whenever you left the room, he left too.

Maybe he was stalking someone else in your class? After all, you had a lot of popular friends. Maybe you were just being paranoid and self-centered? You tried to separate yourself from the group a few times to see what your stalker would do. The results were not satisfying in the slightest. He was definitely stalking you.

You hadn't ever met this guy before, he was from some other class apparently and it looked like he didn't have any friends. Well at least as far as you knew he spent each and every of his breaks hiding somewhere in the corner behind his books and watching you. Not like you really cared whether he had friends or not, but the fact that he never spoke to anyone made the whole situation way scarier.

His definitely weird appearance also didn’t help. If you had to describe a typical creep, you would probably just describe this guy. He was extremely tall for a high school student and also very skinny. In fact, he was so thin you could see his thigh gap even in the baggiest of pants he wore. The other creepy thing about him was the way he wore his uniform. It was always impeccably tidy. Not a single item of his clothing would ever get dirty or wrinkly. His black jacket was always buttoned up; his green tie was always properly tied. One of the most distinctive parts of his appearance though was his straight black hair that was so long it reached his thighs. He never made ponytails or put his hair up in any other manner. He just always wore it down, which contrasted with his otherwise proper high school student look. And, as if hiding behind the book all the time wasn’t enough for him, he also wore a black fabric mask that covered his mouth and nose completely. In that way you couldn't even properly see the face of your stalker. The only part of it that his mask and books didn’t cover were his narrow ember eyes, which you often caught looking straight at you. To sum it up he was the definition of creepy.

At first you tried to just ignore him hoping that he would get tired of stalking you or find another person to follow around, but instead it only got worse.

One day, when you were returning home from school, you saw him. Standing at the other end of the street, watching you, was your stalker. His black hair was dancing in the wind and his ember eyes were looking directly at you. The feeling of dread spread all over your body sending shivers down your spine. A swarm of questions started buzzing in your head.

What kind of stalker was he? What were his intentions? What if it wasn't the first time he followed you home? Did he know where you lived? Was he planning to break into your house? Had he already broken into your house? What if he watched you sleep at night? Maybe he stole some of your personal stuff from you? Or took your pictures while you slept? Maybe even nudes? Maybe he even did something to you while you slept? Did he-?

That night you absolutely couldn't sleep. You kept seeing his silhouette in the furniture of your room, his reflection in the mirror, his shadow outside your window. The wind sounded like some creepy laughter you imagined he had, the folded curtains could easily be hiding the strands of his black hair, and the lights outside were burning just like his ember eyes.

When the morning came you realized you had no choice. You had to confront your stalker. You came up with a strategy for every possible outcome of your talk and thought you were ready for everything.

***

Your school day goes as usual: with the familiar feeling of your stalker's gaze glued to you whenever you look away from him. You realize that the first time you noticed that gaze was over a month ago already. For how long was the stalking going on exactly? There is no way for you to know, only to ask the person responsible for it directly. That is exactly your plan.

When the classes end, you leave school, as usual, but don't head straight home. Instead, you go towards the gym and the warehouse next to it. Thankfully there is no one in sight at the time. You are walking through the school grounds, when you hear the steps behind you. They are so silent they seem practically nonexistent, but you can hear them perfectly and you know exactly who is following you. You are tempted to confirm that you are right, but that is impossible, that would ruin the whole plan.

Your heart is pounding in your chest like crazy; you feel anxiety and fear together with ... excitement? Yes, you definitely are excited at the prospect of facing your stalker. This all is so very dangerous and risky, it almost feels like an adventure. Or some kind of a game maybe? You aren't sure what makes you feel so excited exactly, but the amount of adrenaline in your body is probably pretty high right now. You can hear your own heart beat frantically, when you turn towards the warehouse next to the gym and quickly hide behind the corner of the building right by the door.

You hear the steps getting closer to you until you see the guy pass right by you. That's him. The tall slim figure, the long black hair, the mask. There is no mistaking it.

You act quickly by grabbing him by the shoulder and shoving him inside the warehouse before you go in too and close the door behind you. The warehouse is dusty and dark inside so you quickly flip the switch on the wall to turn the lights on.

You see your stalker lying on the floor before you, his face a bit red and his cheeks twitching eerily as if he is smiling nervously behind the mask. You've never seen him up close before and you take a moment to just look at him. His appearance doesn't seem as scary as it did the other night and his face now looks much prettier than you imagined. Pretty, huh? You suddenly feel the urge to see what's under his mask. Is he hiding something ugly there or could it be he really has a beautiful face? ... Beautiful... Pretty... Wait. What's wrong with you? He's a stalker! Why would you call him any of those things?!

You realize you have just been staring at the guy for a while now, and you'd better start asking the questions you so desperately need the answers to.

“Who are you? Why are you following me around?” you ask him in a harsh tone you haven’t imagined you could speak in.

Your voice sounds angry and intimidating. You have never been a bully yourself, but being one of the popular kids you have seen a lot of bulling done by your friends. Guess it's time to try it yourself. After all you have no choice. You have to sound confident, intimidating even, you have to stand up against that creep.

The weird tall guy gets up slowly to face you and says:

“’Who am I’, you ask? Yes, let's clarify that before anything... My name is Shinguji Korekiyo...”

As he makes his introduction, he looks down at you from his height, making you even more uncomfortable than you already are. His voice sounds completely different from what you've imagined. Moreover, he doesn't seem too distressed by the situation he's in. His voice is breathy and shaky, but you somehow feel it's not because of fear or anxiety, but some completely different reason. It sounds like he is... excited?

“As for the reason why I developed a habit of watching you... Let's say I'm just curious about you.”

As he says that, his blushing cheeks twitch again. This bastard is surely smiling behind that mask. What a fucking creep! This Korekiyo guy really is starting to irritate you, in fact, you feel angry already. You shout at him:

“Don't give me that bullshit reason! And who said you are allowed to stand up?”

You push him and he falls back on the floor. His perfectly clean clothes are now all dusty and wrinkled. You are a bit more satisfied. Actually, this feeling of control becomes pretty thrilling, so you continue to intimidate him.

“Now tell me why you've been stalking me, you dirty creep. I'll give you five seconds to name a decent reason. If you don't I'm going to lock you up here for the whole night.”

This time he doesn't try to stand up, he just lifts himself slightly on his elbows as he looks at you, eyes hazy, a red blush on his cheeks. It almost seems like he's enjoying what is going on. Just who is this guy?!

“I am sorry I stood up without your permission,” he says in an unsteady voice, almost gasping.

This is probably the last thing you expected to hear from him. Is your bullying really that intimidating? ...Or is he just playing along? Is he getting off on it?! Well it's too late to change your strategy halfway through so you just shout:

“Four seconds left!”

“I really don't think you can call this stalking though... I just like watching you, you know?”

“Three seconds left!”

You can swear you heard him almost moan before he started talking again:

“Maybe I just wanted to get your attention like this. Seems like I have succeeded after all.”

The pitch of his voice goes up and down unsteadily, making him sound like he's on a verge of hysteria. Or an orgasm. You almost scream:

“Two seconds! Why the fuck do you follow me? Tell me! Now!”

His body jerks and twitches a little each time you shout at him. It's like you are playing some kind of game you don't really know the rules to, so you just make them up as you go. You are not a bully outside of this warehouse; you don't even know this guy. So why does it feel so good to see him squirming on the floor while you shout at him and threaten him? Why do you like the way his beautiful flustered face pisses you off? And why does the sound of his breathy voice feel sort of encouraging? Encouraging to keep shouting and threatening and bullying him.

“You know what, perv? I'm done with this bullshit! No more time for you! I tried to be nice, but it looks like I'll have to do it the hard way,” – you turn around to face the door – “I'm locking you in for the night.”

“No! No, stop, please, listen!”

You feel something clutching at your leg and look down.

Korekiyo Shinguji, your stalker, is down on his knees before you, eyes wet, face completely red. You kick him away with the leg he is so desperately clinging to and say:

“What is it?”

He lets out a half sigh half moan and says, his voice trembling:

“I think you are beautiful.”

You feel something snap inside of you. Your body shivers pleasantly, as if you just heard the best part of your favorite song, or felt a tender breeze caress your cheek, or heard a person you like so much confess their love to you.

“What did you just say?”

“I like watching you because I think you are extremely beautiful.”

You look down at Korekiyo at your feet. His clothes all dusty and wrinkled, hands and face dirty, eyes project fear, excitement and happiness at the same time. He looks completely crazy. And extremely beautiful.

“Extremely beautiful, huh?” you repeat unconsciously, your voice bearing no trace of anger now. How can you be mad at someone who is clearly absolutely nuts? And also absolutely gorgeous.

“Yes, all I crave is to watch your beauty. I do not have any ill intentions, believe me. If you do not consider me to be worthy of your attention and company, then I concur. But I beg you to let me just admire your wonderful beauty again.”

You become more and more confused by the minute. The way he speaks makes you want to shout at him again.

“Are you seriously asking me if you could just continue stalking me further, you dirty pervert?!”

“I wound not phrase it like that, but essentially - yes, that is exactly what I'm asking.”

“And I should say 'yes' because...?”

“Because I believe you are capable of showing me that kind of beauty.”

Why has the situation turned so weird all of a sudden? Why are your cheeks turning red? Not the angry kind of red, but some different one. Are you even still mad at Korekiyo? He's been stalking you for over a month because he thinks you are 'extremely beautiful'. He must be completely crazy. Is he obsessed with you? Is he dangerous? You have to find a way to keep him under control and fast. You can't just say 'no' to him and hope he will really stop following you around. So maybe a way to deal with him is by keeping him close to you instead? That's a good idea actually! ...Right?

“Ok, you can keep stalking me, creep. But on my terms only.”

Once again it seems like Korekiyo is grinning under him mask, you can definitely see it in his eyes.

“Oh, you truly are a beautiful human being, see?” he says. He just radiates creepiness, doesn't he?

“Did I ask you to speak up?! You definitely lack manners! Don't interrupt me. Ever!”

“I apologize for my inappropriate behavior,” Korekiyo says, wrapping his hands around his waist, hugging himself, his voice coming out in gasps again.

“Like I said, I agree to let you watch me on three conditions.”

You look down at him again. It seems like he really is anticipating what's coming to him. What exactly are you dragging yourself into? You're making it all up as you go!

“First: you watch me quietly and never talk to me in public or even come close to me. Second: you never tell anyone about this. And the last one: from this point on you will always do exactly as I say. Whatever the circumstances, whatever the request, you will do it without uttering a word against it. Got it?”

As you say these words, part of you still hopes to just scare him off. That was the plan, right? These conditions are absolutely impossible to follow. This is ridiculous; he will just cry and beg to let him go. That's what you say to yourself. But deep down all you wish for right now is just for him to say 'yes'.

“Yes.”

Wow, that is exactly what he said. You feel dazed, your vision becomes hazy for a moment, as if you are experiencing something extremely relaxing and satisfying.

“So do you agree to these conditions?”

“Of course I do.”

There is just a small pause before you say:

“That's decided then.”

You quickly turn around and practically leap out of the warehouse running away as fast as you can.

Your whole face is burning up and your heart is rushing like you just confessed to someone you had a crush on. You feel excited and energetic, like you just won a prize you dreamt about your whole life.

This isn't normal though. Shouldn't you be upset? Nervous? Anxious? Maybe scared even?

What is so exciting about bullying your stalker into making him do whatever you want him to? What is so alluring about secretly having absolute power over some school kid you just met? Why did he even agree? Was it the bullying or would he agree nonetheless? It was almost like he hoped for you to act so intimidating and ask him to do something degrading. He said 'yes' to your proposal of practically being your slave, but for some reason it seemed like you were the one to agree to something shady and dangerous.

What are you going to make him do anyway? You didn't plan any of this out. But somehow you doubt that your requests would be about bringing you a cold drink or having lunch together...

Well, whatever is going to happen, you really are looking forward to seeing Korekiyo again tomorrow.


	2. A little fantasy

You wake up with a feeling that could be described as a hangover. It's like you've been completely wasted yesterday and didn't realize what you were doing. The feeling of dread starts to creep into your mind again. What have you done? You've become a school bully because of some stalker creep. And what if he tells someone about it?

Whatever confidence you had yesterday is gone now. You're not sure you will be able to gather some more today to face him again. ...You have to face him though, right? You definitely do, don't you..?

The school day is surprisingly uneventful. Korekiyo is there of course, sitting in the corner, watching you behind his book, as usual. He probably didn't tell anyone. This makes you relax a little. So the both of you are back to normal.

'Normal'. Has this become your normal? Some creep stalking you at school? You feel agitated by this 'normality'. You don't really know what you expected to change since yesterday but you sure hoped you'd be more confident after confronting him. Yet there you are, frustrated as ever, while Korekiyo is sitting across the hall and looking at you, completely unfazed by what happened between you. Seeing him again like this makes your anger build up slowly, shutting down any common sense you had before. There it goes again: this feeling of losing control over your emotions. You don't feel anxious or afraid anymore. You just feel frustrated and furious. By the end of the day all you crave is to see him cry and say he's sorry for being such a fucking creep.

When the classes are over, you do exactly the same thing you did yesterday. You head towards the warehouse slowly, waiting for another sound of footsteps to add to your own. You approach the door of the warehouse, but instead of hiding you just turn around to face Korekiyo, standing right behind you, as expected. You open the door to the warehouse in front of him and say:

“Step inside.”

Korekiyo simply nods and enters the warehouse. You follow him, closing the door behind you and turning the light on. You turn to face him, your arms crossed, a frown on your face. Again his eyes are too freaking high above and this is so extremely annoying.

“Get down on your knees,” you say.

He obeys looking you straight in the eye, as he slowly kneels before you. Then you see his gaze shift lower, right in front of him, ... right towards your groin.

What the fuck is going on in his head?! Does he think you asked him to get on his knees to do something like that to you?!

You lift your leg almost automatically, and kick him in the chest with your foot so hard he falls on his back and starts coughing violently, rolling around the floor in the dust. His coughing scares you for a second and you are about to rush to him for help, when he ceases coughing and lifts his eyes back at you. You stop petrified. Korekiyo's ember eyes are full of tears from the dust and coughing, but they are also shining brightly and happily at you, the corners of his cheeks rising from a wide grin he hides behind the mask. You can see him blushing shamelessly from excitement and realize exactly what situation you are in right now.

You are role-playing a bully to satisfy some creep's desires. While you were trying your best to act as convincing as possible to scare him off, you were actually embodying his fantasies about you. He _wants_ you to bully him, he is getting off on the idea of you humiliating him and making him do degrading things in front of you.

The truth is you knew that from the start, you just kept avoiding the facts for as long as you could to justify your behavior. However, the moment has come when you have to be frank with yourself. Are you going to play along? ...Seems like you already know the answer to that question though. So maybe the real question is: if you play along, what does that make you? Now this one is tough, so you leave it for another time to think over.

For now you just come closer to Korekiyo and stand right above him, so that his shameless eyes are looking right into yours from the floor, and spit on his face.

That's right. You want the bullying, creep? The bullying you will get.

You look down at Korekiyo's face and admire the way your saliva is mixing with his tears and dirt as it leaks from his forehead down his brows and right onto his left eye, so that he is forced to close it, and then drips further under his mask. His mask! You've nearly forgotten about it!

He always wears it, as if it's glued to his face, so you haven't even thought about taking it off right away. Well it's time to remove it now.

The strange thought rushes through your mind. What if you take his mask off and it turns out he's actually really ugly underneath it? That would definitely ruin the impression you have of him right now. The impression that he is actually really pretty and his face is beautiful with and without the mask on. Now that you think about it, it's not even an impression. It's a _fantasy_.

The mere thought of having a fantasy involving a creepy stalker, Korekiyo Shinguji, makes you furious and you lose control of your body again, quickly pulling his mask off with one violent motion. He automatically presses his hand to his face, where the mask has been, to cover it up. You shout:

“Show me your face!”

Korekiyo hesitates for a moment. You throw the mask to the dirty floor, step on it and repeat:

“Get your hand away from your face. Now!”

This time Korekiyo obeys, slowly lowering his hand to reveal a perfectly normal nose and mouth that were hiding behind it. No, actually, a pretty cute small nose and really gorgeous thin lips that smile at you so elegantly. Smile, huh? This time his smile doesn't make you angry. In fact, you are positively stunned by it. You look at his face and the combination of its features creates an extremely beautiful image that is not tainted even a single bit by all the dirt, tears, snot and your saliva mixed on it. The picture leaves you completely breathless. You feel the urge to compliment him somehow and tell him how beautiful he is, so you open your mouth to say:

“What an ugly mug you have there. Makes me want to puke.”

Korekiyo smiles even wider, blushing as if you've just given him the best compliment in his life.

“I know I am unworthy of admiring your beauty with a face as ugly as this. Should I put the mask back on to spare you the torture of looking at it?”

This is the first time he speaks to you today and his voice sounds just as shaky as yesterday, cracking and rising in pitch randomly as if he is barely controlling himself as he speaks. It sounds nice though, alluring somehow, you want to hear this voice again.

Meanwhile Korekiyo interprets the momentary silence from you as a 'yes' and raises his hand to pick up the mask from the floor. You quickly react by bending down to catch him firmly by the wrist.

“No,” – you say – “You are not putting it on when we are together. You are only allowed to wear it when we are not alone. “

You look at Korekiyo now, his wrist in your hand and his face just a few inches from yours, and you feel abashed for some reason. Did you just say 'we are together'? It sounded awfully creepy and somehow sappy at the same time and you feel your face growing red and hot from embarrassment. He is sitting there all covered in dirt, your footprint on his previously perfectly clean clothes, your spit on his face, his mask thrown to the floor, and still he makes _you_ feel stained, not the other way around.

Korekiyo nods and gives you another mischievous smile. Is he up to anything with you..? Time to test it then.

You let go of his wrist and stand up straight so that Korekiyo is sitting on the floor right in front of you. As you stand up, his eyes are wondering lower and lower until he glues them to your groin again. This time you just roll your eyes at the thought of him being such a pervert. You say firmly:

“Look me in the eyes, ugly face.”

Korekiyo looks up innocently as if he hasn't done anything weird ever.

“Good. Now get down and lick my shoes.”

To be honest, you aren't really expecting him to do it, you are just testing how far he is willing to go. Licking dirty shoes of a stranger is an offer most sane people would definitely decline.

Not him apparently.

Korekiyo lowers his head obediently, sticks out his tongue and gives your right shoe a lick. You feel like your head is starting to spin. You have never felt such an immense power over another human being and it's driving you completely mad. You are not sure how it all played out so quickly. Just yesterday you were terrified at the idea of having a stalker and today this very stalker is licking your shoes in a school warehouse. And he looks stunning as he does it. You didn't know it was possible to lick someone's shoes in a graceful way, but you definitely do now. His tongue works so eagerly as he pours saliva on your right shoe and you wonder what would it feel like if he licked your feet or hands instead or... well, your other body parts. You hate yourself for these awful degrading thoughts but you can't stop thinking them. Your whole body feels hot all of a sudden. You felt the same heat before of course but never in a situation like this. In fact, you didn't even know it was possible. Yet there you are, getting horny because some stalker weirdo is licking your shoes. You seriously scare yourself right now.

Korekiyo finishes his task and looks up at you expectedly. As he lifts his face you see that you are clearly not the only one who enjoyed the action. You realize you have to say something. You clear your throat and say, your voice sounding aroused now too:

“Well, let's see.”

You lift one of your feet as if evaluating the quality of his work.

“No, that's no good. It's all wet now. Looks like you have to wipe it dry with your hair.”

You don't even know how you come up with this stuff. You've never been a bully, never a pervert who gets off on torturing others, yet you feel so hot watching Korekiyo eagerly wiping your shoes with his beautiful silky black hair. What a wonderful view!

You realize that you really want to start touching yourself right now and that it's probably written all over your face. That means you have to get out of here as soon as possible.

By the time Korekiyo finishes his job you already feel inadequate, a hot horny mess. Korekiyo too seems to be practically out of it, trembling all over and shifting his legs uncomfortably, trying to suppress his desire. You tell him he did a good job and that he is free for today, then storm off and rush home like crazy.

When you get home and finally release yourself from your sexual tension, this hangover-like feeling returns. You are confused and scared. Not of Korekiyo though, but of yourself. Of what you are capable of.

Should you stop? The obvious answer is ‘yes’. You should just go back to your normal life, ignore Korekiyo Shinguji stalking you and save yourself from becoming a dirty perverted nutjob like he is. But do you want that 'normal' life back?

You are scared to admit it, but you have never felt so excited and enthusiastic about something before you met Korekiyo. Do you really have to quit right now? You can end it whenever you like. After all, you're the one in charge in this twisted relationship you two got. That's how it seems at least.

The image of a maskless smiling face drifts into your mind and you just can't help but give in to this temptation. You need this, it makes you feel better. Why not let yourself have it then?

These thoughts in mind, you go to sleep, knowing that tomorrow you are going to meet Korekiyo Shinguji again.


	3. New shade of beauty

The next several weeks are a roller-coaster of your mood swings and sudden changes in behavior. You meet Korekiyo every day after school and it has become a habit. Maybe even more than a habit. A ritualб perhaps? No, actually this need to meet him has become a real addiction for you. It is completely irrational how much you crave to see him every single day and how after each of those meetings you feel hollow, unsatisfied, yearning for more. However, this is your reality now. As much as you hate it and refuse to admit it to yourself, you've become obsessed with Korekiyo Shinguji. Perhaps even more than he is obsessed with you.

As for the reason why these meetings with him seem so very amusing and exciting for you, it is safe to assume that you have discovered you have a fetish. The one you two share. You just love bullying Korekiyo. And he definitely loves being bullied. You haven't talked about it of course, but you know it. Every time you meet each other after school you know exactly what you both are here for.

The meetings themselves have become more diverse and more thrilling in the course of those weeks. You both have learnt a lot about yourselves and each other. Like the fact that you don't ever get tired of giving Korekiyo ugly nicknames instead of calling him by name or that Korekiyo loves being slapped across the face. You have even mastered the art of slapping him perfectly putting just enough force in the motion to get him to his knees with tears in his eyes but without leaving a noticeable mark on his beautiful cheeks. You've also learnt you both enjoy it immensely when you tie Korekiyo up and then slap his thighs, abdomen, chest or basically any place you like with the spare rope or simply with your hand. He likes it when you pull his hair to the point when it makes him hiss and cry in pain and you like to step on his hair whenever he is lying on the floor after you punched him or pushed him so hard he fell. You like it when he sticks his tongue out so you can put some clothespins on it. The truth is you just like watching him open his mouth. You also enjoy touching and pulling his tongue a little before you put the pin on. Your fingers get all wet and sticky with Korekiyo's saliva and you lick it off whenever he's not looking. Those are the moments when you feel especially aroused.

You don't actually lie to yourself anymore about this: you definitely get horny because of all the stuff you do with Korekiyo and because of Korekiyo himself. You still don't know pretty much anything about him but you don't need to. This is not what your relationship is about. It's about discovering your dark side. The things you don't want anyone to know about you. Like your fetishes and sexual desires or the fact that apparently Korekiyo is totally your type. Not everyone can happily admit that they are attracted to a skinny twink with hair longer than theirs and a face constantly covered with a mask. But you definitely are attracted to him. Moreover, you have never felt such a strong lust for another person. It was hard to admit at first but a few masturbation sessions, accompanied by fantasies involving Korekiyo, convinced you.

That all said, you've never had a single sexual encounter yet. And not just with Korekiyo. Despite your being relatively popular, you have never actually went on more than a single date with one person, nor have you kissed anyone, yet alone had sex. Your inexperience and virginity is what makes you feel awkward and embarrassed every time you have a meeting with Korekiyo. You know exactly what you want, but just can't go for it. And it seems so stupid. After all the things you've done to him getting all shy about a single kiss is plain weird. Why can you spit on his face while he crawls around the dirty floor tied up but can't simply place a kiss on his cheek (at the very least)? Asking him to remove any of his clothes besides the mask or stripping yourself is also obviously out of the question. Maybe a part of you is afraid to get rejected, because, as stupid as it might seem, Korekiyo has never actually shown any initiative and willingness to extend your relationship. It might be because of his submissive role or it might be because he is simply not interested. No, this is crazy. Of course he is interested! The way he looks at you, it speaks volumes about what he feels towards you. But that's it. He simply looks. Oh if only you could get one single motion from him at the right time or one single word of vague suggestion, then you would definitely make a move.

For now you try to build up courage to finally do something by slowly allowing yourself more and more extreme stuff. Besides trying out new ways of humiliating Korekiyo, you also start to change place and time of your encounters to more risky ones. You now meet in the nurse's office, or in the gym locker room, or in some club rooms when no one is supposedly there. This also gives you more bullying ideas as well as the needed equipment to bring them to life. The mere thought of getting caught in the middle of your fetish-indulging session gets you all hot and bothered but at the same time makes you less cautious and more likely to actually get caught. You don't seem to care though; you are an always-hungry junkie now. You are telling yourself that you keep absolute control over the situation when in reality you hardly know what you are getting yourself into. Anyway the prospect of getting caught seems more like a nice fetish-fueling fantasy than harsh reality for you.

This one day you leave your classroom a bit early to see Korekiyo, deep in thought, trying to find a perfect place to meet this time. It seems, however, as if you have run out of ideas, nothing new comes to mind. It is at that very moment, when you decide that it's time to visit the warehouse again, that you literally bump into Korekiyo right in front of the bathroom door.

He has probably been heading to your classroom to follow you from there and reading a book on his way. He has definitely been deep in thought himself and panics for a moment to have bumped into a stranger before he realizes it's you. You both haven't anticipated meeting like this in a school corridor where anybody can see you two together so for a second you just look at each other: Korekiyo – expectedly, you – terrified.

You quickly look around and notice no sign of other students so you relax a bit, before you turn to face Korekiyo again and see him removing his mask right there in front of you in the corridor.

“What the-”

You hiss in panic and quickly pull Korekiyo into the bathroom with you.

“What the hell do you think you are doing?” you ask in an angry whisper while Korekiyo finishes removing the mask.

“Wasn't there a rule that said I shouldn't wear a mask when we are alone together?” he asks innocently.

“There was! There is! But we weren't alone! We could have been seen together at any moment! Anybody could have walked in on us there!” you stop whispering but keep the fury in your voice noticeable.

“I apologize then” Korekiyo says with a playful smile on his face, one of his hands reaching for his shoulder, the other, still holding a book, wrapped around his waist in a weird self-hugging gesture.

“I don't need your worthless apologies, creep. Don't ever repeat the same mistake again! Also I told you not to come close to me until I let you! Seems like you broke two of our rules at the same time,” you know perfectly well that it couldn't have been his fault for bumping into you but you can't help yourself.

“Very well then, it appears that I have been extremely disobedient. I regret being such a failure. Please do punish me according to the graveness of my misdoings.”

Even though Korekiyo's cheeks already seem a bit rosy by this point, his voice still sounds pretty normal as he says that. You like the way his normal not extremely horny voice sounds. A voice like this has to belong to a classroom know-all, this kid who always talks in freakish riddles and only opens his mouth to say something fabulously pretentious that no one has ever heard or cared about. He sounds like he is about to give you a potentially very boring lecture full of complicated terms and concepts a normal high-schooler has only yet to learn. But somehow you feel like he possesses the skills to make such a lecture incredibly interesting for you.

“I'll be willing to take any punishment you choose for me right now,” Korekiyo says, putting his book away into his bag and leaving the bag on the floor.

Right now, huh? Well, you are alone in this bathroom. And you also have never met in a bathroom before because you thought it was too risky. Now, as you already stand here, it seems more like a good idea. You realize that it's pretty irrational to get angry at Korekiyo for 'exposing' you in the corridor before and then going through with your bullying session in a public toilet right after that, but it appears so tempting you just can't say ‘no’. You decide to rely on your luck this time and hope no one sees you together.

“Good. Give me that mask of yours!” you order, grabbing it without waiting for his response.

You then come up to one of the sinks, clog it with the crumpled mask and turn the water on. This is something you wanted to try for a while now, but couldn't find a way to actually go through with it.

“Come here and get down,” you command, and Korekiyo does just that, standing on his knees in front of the sink. He is so tall his head is still pretty high over the sink.

He looks at you in anticipation, already well-aware of what you are about to do. You come up to him, grab his hair roughly and shove his face into the sink full of water without any warning.

There is a sound of splash and Korekiyo's hands automatically rise to grab the sink from both sides. He struggles a little, more out of instinct than his own will, but it is easy for you to control him, keeping his head submerged in water. After a few seconds you pull him out. Oh how you love the look on his miserable wet face as he takes a deep hungry breath and coughs a little.

“Did you like that?” you ask in a sadistic tone, which you've started to speak in during these bullying sessions shortly after they've become a habit.

“Yes I-”

You don't give him a chance to finish as his head is shoved into the sink again with a firm motion of your hand. This time you wait a bit longer, till Korekiyo's struggles become a little more agitated, before you pull his hair again and let him take a breath. You then push him to the floor where he squirms, shivering and coughing loudly. You unclog the sink by taking his mask out while you wait for his breathing to stabilize and then order him to get on his knees again. That's when you hear it.

Laughter. Laughter and footsteps. Somewhere in the corridor. And they are awfully close to the bathroom. You probably couldn't hear them with all the loud sounds of water running and Korekiyo coughing. Before you can even start to panic the door opens and someone comes into the bathroom. And it's not just someone. It's one of your friends, and the one that happens to be a school bully too.

They come in only to see Korekiyo on his knees in front of you, his face a mess of tears and sink water, a few strands of long black hair sticking to his cheeks. You use these few seconds before your friend realizes that you too are in the room together with Korekiyo to wipe that look of sheer terror off your face and decide on the first logical way out of this situation.

Before your friend can say anything, you give a little, supposedly unforced, laugh and say:

“Heeey! How nice of you to show up right on time! This ugly face here was just about to apologize to me for resisting his due punishment.”

Your friend's confused face quickly changes and they too give you a wicked grin.

“Oh, hey! Real nice, yeah? Well I can't turn down such a tempting offer! Let me just get the others.”

Your friend immediately shouts out before you can react and a whole bunch of people from your circle come into the bathroom, laughing at Korekiyo's miserable state and cheering you on. This is a disaster. What are you supposed to do? Well for now just stick to the plan.

Your friend comes closer to Korekiyo so that they stand right beside you and says, addressing him:

“Hey there. I don't know your name, so I'm just gonna call you a wet dog, 'cause right now you look just like one. An ugly mutt.”

Everyone laughs. You make a great effort to give a weak laugh too.

“What was he supposed to be punished for?” your friend asks you casually.

You try to think of something but nothing comes to mind. You panic and blurt:

“W-well, tell them!” – you turn to Korekiyo for help – “Tell them what you are being punished for!”

Yes, you are that desperate. You realize it's probably all over for you. There's no way in eternity that he is going to play along in a situation like this. Even if he tries to, he will definitely fail.

Everyone turns to him for the answer. Korekiyo lowers his head and says quietly:

“I've been peeking.”

“Louder!” your friend shouts so fiercely it startles you.

“I've been peeking,” Korekiyo repeats a bit louder, still staring at the floor.

“You've been peeking at my friend in the school toilet, you fucking mutt?!” – your friend shouts again. Then they start laughing – “Oh my god, how pathetic. Just look at this weirdo! I knew you were a stalker, following my friend around, but peeking! You really are a freak.”

Everyone, but you, laughs. You still can't believe Korekiyo has lied for your sake. He could have easily left you to struggle alone, but he acted just to save you from exposing your embarrassing relationship with him in front of your friends. No one would do such a thing. Why did he do it?

While you are still in shock, your friend tells you:

“I see you've already got to the punishment part without us. What did you do to him?”

You snap out of your trance to mumble:

“I... umm... I pushed his head into the toilet. But he resisted so hard I had to stop,” that's the first thing you come up with.

“Huh, a classic one!” – your friend muses as they grab Korekiyo's hair and pull him towards the nearest toilet – “You wouldn't mind if I continued on your behalf?”

“Uuuhh, no. No, it's fine, go ahead!” you say with a nervous giggle.

“He might resist you, but he won't be able to do anything against me! Also, you've already had you fair share of fun, why not let the others have some too, right guys?”

The others cheer your friend on while you passively watch them drag Korekiyo towards the toilet and push his head closer to the seat. It's way more disturbing to watch him being bullied when you're not the one doing it.

“Are you ready, doggy?” – your friend asks, mocking Korekiyo. He doesn't say anything, so the friend repeats again, this time with more frustration in their voice – “Come on! I'm just trying to act nice! Tell me: are you ready?!”

“Yes,” Korekiyo says quietly, and your friend immediately pushes his head down pressing the handle right afterwards.

You listen to the sound of your friends' laughter as Korekiyo struggles to get away from his bully, splashing water and waving his arms around. But your friend holds him firmly in place with both hands. For once you see Korekiyo Shinguji being bullied and not at all enjoying it. You haven't seen him get excited about it, as he always does, nor have you heard those usual horny gasps and moans in his voice.

Your friend pulls Korekiyo out and asks:

“Did you like that?”

That's the same thing you asked him after pulling his face out of the sink. Korekiyo answers weakly:

“No,” then he gets shoved into the toilet again without even catching his breath. Well now you are certain that he isn't enjoying the action.

“Yeah well serves you right, wet ugly mutt! You would now think twice before peeking at my friends in the toilet like a dirty creep,” your friend hisses out, sadistic pleasure written all over their face.

Is this what you look like when you do it? It has never occurred to you how disgusting your actions might appear from another point of view. And somehow watching Korekiyo struggle against his bully awakens some unexpected feelings in you. You’ve never realized before how much you’ve grown to care for Korekiyo. Seeing him suffer from your actions is something you enjoy and he seems to like it too, but as your friend tortures him in front of you, your only reaction is fear. You fear that he will get seriously hurt and you would never allow that. The sudden urge to protect Korekiyo from your friends arises in you. You feel tears gathering in the corners of your eyes and your hands begin to tremble, as you are about to give up on all of your secrets and just stop this madness at all costs, when your friend finally pulls Korekiyo out and lets go of his hair.

“Well I think you've had enough for now. I hope you've learnt your lesson.”

With these words your friend walks towards the door, others following them.

“Are you coming?” they address you.

You can’t just go now and leave Korekiyo alone after all of this, so you quickly force a smile and say:

“Oh, um, no, I just realized I left something in the classroom, so I'll have to go back. See you tomorrow!”

“Ok! Don't let the creep follow you there!” your friend laughs back.

On their way out they notice the bag Korekiyo left lying there and kick it hard enough to scatter all of its contents on the wet floor.

“There, that would keep him busy! See you tomorrow!” your friend laughs again and the whole clique finally disappears behind the bathroom door.

For a moment you just stand there, too embarrassed to even move or look at Korekiyo. You feel immense guilt for dragging him into this and getting him actually humiliated by a notorious bully in front of the most popular people in school, who also happen to be your friends.

Then you see Korekiyo reaching for his things scattered on the floor and quickly get down to help him. As you hand him the notebooks and pencils you finally manage to say:

“I am so sorry,” your voice is cracking and you feel like you are about to cry – “I shouldn't have let them do that to you.”

“Do what to me?” his unexpected question startles you. You lift your head to see Korekiyo surprisingly close to you, looking you straight in the eye. His appearance is pretty miserable, but he still manages to look gorgeous, even after such a cruel humiliation. If you weren't so ashamed of yourself right now, you would definitely smile while admiring his beauty. But right now you have to pull yourself together and answer his question.

“Y-you know. Making you put your face ... there. I know I've done practically the same thing to you just a moment ago, but I thought that was different,” – you realize how fucking stupid you sound and pause, before explaining yourself – “I mean that was just a sink! But the toilet is a whole other thing.”

Your explanation still sounds pretty shitty. You just sigh helplessly. Korekiyo has seen your true nature now. You are just a disgusting coward, who would rather have a person they like suffer public humiliation than expose an embarrassing secret in from of their friends. You care about your popularity so much you let this all happen. There is no way Korekiyo is going to forgive you for this.

Despite everything he smiles at you; his smile is genuine and even warm, as if he is completely unfazed by this whole situation.

“This is not what matters,” he chuckles pleasantly.

You sigh again:

“I don't think you'll forgive me anyway, I just feel shitty for doing that to you.”

“You haven't done anything unpleasant to me.”

“Well yeah, but I gave them the idea about the toilet. I may have misunderstood but you seemed pretty distressed by this whole thing.”

“It is unfortunate, yes, that they were the one to perform the punishment,” – Korekiyo gives you a mysterious grin – “I would have enjoyed it a great deal more, were you to take their place.”

You open your mouth, then shut it, realizing what he means by those words. He giggles a little at the weird face you are probably making.

So Korekiyo wouldn't have regretted being pushed into the toilet, if you did it? So the reason he didn't enjoy it was not the bullying method, but the identity of the bully. Is he saying he would gladly have his face shoved into the toilet were your hands to push him in? Is he saying he only enjoys the bullying done to him specifically by you and you alone?

Korekiyo probably sees how shocked you are after hearing his words, as you don't even bother to hide it anyway, and clarifies his statement a bit:

“I mean to say that you are an essential part of my pleasure in any kind of experience. I've already told you that I admire your wonderful beauty. Your beauty is what makes any torture bring me an immense satisfaction.”

Wow. This is one weird way of saying 'I like you'. As expected from Korekiyo Shinguji, the Ultimate Creep. You can't help but give him a huge smile. He's just told you how unique and special you are to him in the circumstances, in which any other person would curse your existence.

His face is still very close to yours and you just sit there admiring its beauty. No humiliation can ever make this face less desirable and attractive. As you both stare at one another you can see Korekiyo's eyes shift towards your lips for just a second before restoring eye contact between you, but that's enough for you to react.

You more forward eagerly, pressing your lips against Korekiyo's. You shut your eyes tight just before the kiss, a bit embarrassed and still a bit worried about being unwanted, and then quickly open them just to see Korekiyo's eyes looking back at you.

You immediately back off. You can feel your face burning up. Korekiyo gives one of those small creepy laughs of his surely enjoying a flustered expression on your face. You would expect him to be in his usual creepily excited state but he seems just... amused? What he is thinking right now is a mystery to you. Why is it so hard to understand any of his emotions except when he's horny?! You try to read his expression: did he like being kissed? Would he like to be kissed again?

Korekiyo opens his mouth finally just to confuse you even more:

“It's always the same with you. Just when I believe I've seen everything, you show me some new shade of your beauty.”

You are so tired of guessing you just ask:

“Is this a good thing?”

“It is unexpected but very much welcome,” Korekiyo muses, closing his eyes, as if he is experiencing a great pleasure, a satisfied grin on his face.

That's when you kiss him again. This time you try to focus more on your sensations. Korekiyo's lips are still wet, cold and a bit shivering, but you can feel heat coming from him. You press in tighter in a struggle to get closer to that heat until Korekiyo's lips finally part and he lets out a hot breath. The feeling of it on your skin sends a shiver down your spine and you press further craving more of this heat and wetness. The two of you lock lips, breaking the contact slightly for a moment, just to reunite in another hot kiss right away. Pressing your mouth against Korekiyo’s again, you feel the tip of his tongue sweep over your lower lip, and you eagerly part you lips further, welcoming his touch. He reacts to your invitation by boldly pulling you into another kiss with even more passion. A wave of pleasure rushes through your body the second you feel Korekiyo's tongue entering your mouth, bringing his wet hot saliva inside. You move your own tongue to meet his and it feels so incredibly arousing that you groan instinctively at the touch. Your kissing quickly becomes sloppier as you gasp and moan against each other exchanging fluids with every brush of your tongues. You break the kiss for just a second only to bite on Korekiyo’s lower lip a little, making him shiver all over, and then press into his open lips, this time slipping your tongue into his mouth. He sucks on it hungrily, taking your saliva in, and you head starts to spin from excitement and lack of oxygen.

Finally you pull away and both take a deep breath. The two of you sit on the bathroom floor together, breathing heavily, eyes hazy, lips swollen, and you realize how happy you are despite everything. You smile widely. Korekiyo too gives you a pleasant, almost surprisingly warm smile. You've never seen him smile this happily, genuinely and tenderly before. The words come out on their own:

“You unexpectedly show me more and more of your beauty too, Korekiyo Shinguji.”

This is the first time you've called him beautiful. Moreover, that's the first time you've called him by name. By his full name, but you'd be too embarrassed to call him just ‘Korekiyo’.

He reacts by giving you another creepy satisfied giggle and raising his hands to his blushing cheeks.

“Whatever shall I do? You're making me blush,” Korekiyo says in his usual breathy disturbing voice.

“You are making me blush for kissing a dirty pervert like you!” you say with a huge smile.

“Should I be punished for kissing your beautiful lips with this filthy mouth of mine?”

Korekiyo gives you this familiar horny look accompanied by another excited smile, which looks even better on him with those swollen lips, but you stand up and say:

“No, that's definitely enough punishment for today. Let's get you cleaned and dried up now.”

You help Korekiyo get up and tidy himself a bit. Then you bring him a towel to dry his face and hair. Before you part ways in the corridor you exchange another kiss, less heated and more affectionate and your heart skips a bit when you see the look on his blushing face as you pull away from him.

“See you tomorrow,” you say simply and turn around to leave.

For the rest of the day all you can think about is this perfect blushing face of Korekiyo Shinguji.


	4. A hobby we share (female reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead.  
> I couldn't write gender neutral porn, so I made two versions of the same chapter. This one has a female reader.  
> If you want to read a male reader version, here's a link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10970649/chapters/24830088  
> Both versions are completely identical in plot, only the smutty parts differ.

The next day after the bathroom incident you feel like everything has become even more complicated between you and Korekiyo in more than one way. You can’t decide which is worse: the fact that your relationship was nearly found out or the fact you two kissed. Both are very confusing, but while you understand how to keep a secret, dealing with the consequences of the kiss is a way scarier prospect.

Your friends greet you in the morning by reminding you about yesterday’s incident and asking whether you are alright with 'this creep stalking you again'. They point at Korekiyo sitting in the corner, as usual, hiding behind his book, and you realize that he is actually brave enough to not only show up to school today, but also to continue following you. Your friends seem to be excited at the prospect of humiliating him again in front of the whole school. You can’t let them do it of course. Partly because you simply feel sorry for Korekiyo, but also because, weirdly, you feel… jealous.

For you bullying Korekiyo is a privilege. Something only you are allowed to do. Only you can slap him, make him fall to his knees crying and begging; and obviously only you are able to turn his screams of pain into moans of pleasure. If anyone would take that away from you, you’d be so pissed, you’d actually become a school bully to intimidate them into leaving Korekiyo alone for good. That’s how jealous and possessive you feel. Unfortunately, it would be hard to explain it all to your friends so you quickly think of a way to talk them out of it.

“Look, he's my stalker, ok? I'll deal with him myself. Yesterday was enough for him anyway,” you say, trying to sound relaxed.

“You sure?” – says your bully-friend – “Maybe you can confront him right now, while we are all watching? That way we won't be worried for you at least.”

Your friend then gives you a smirk, as if challenging you to do it.

“Sure, I don't see why not,” you say, awfully confident.

Little they know you have already confronted Korekiyo before, so this 'challenge' is not at all scary for you anymore. In fact it’s rather exciting to finally talk to him in public. You come up to Korekiyo, who quietly watches you approach, lowering the book in front of him and looking you straight in the eyes. He is sitting in the corner, where nobody can hear you or see your face, so you smile and say:

“Hey, good morning!”

“Good morning,” – Korekiyo smiles back at you behind his mask, a bit confused – “I thought we are not supposed to talk around other people. Did the rule change?”

“No, it's still standing. But I can make an exception for myself any time, you know. Not for you though.”

“I see,” Korekiyo says in a playful tone.

“Anyway, my friends asked me to go 'confront my stalker' so that's what I'm doing.”

“Oh, in this case should I humor them with falling to my knees in front of you? Or you can slap my face. That would also certainly be a nice treat to your friends.”

Haven't you known him so well, you'd be sure he is being sarcastic, but he isn't. He is honestly willing to suffer any humiliation for your sake and you've already learnt it the hard way.

“As much as I’d love to see you crying in pain right now, I'd prefer just to talk to you for a few minutes. I appreciate the offer though,” you say with a giggle.

“How is this 'confrontation' supposed to end? Am I not allowed to keep watching you anymore?” Korekiyo asks. His voice is so annoyingly perfect you can never refuse to him with a voice like this.

“No, you're still officially my stalker, don't worry. I'll think of some other way to make my friends leave you alone.”

“You can tell them we’ve made a deal,” Korekiyo suggests.

“No, no way in hell I'm telling them about our deal.”

“I am not referring to the actual deal. You can just make one up. Tell them that I simply use you as a model for my drawings.”

“Do you?” you ask, surprised.

“Well I do indeed draw a bit while reading,” he shows you the book he's been holding. Its pages are covered with tiny doodles; most of them feature different mythological objects and mysterious creatures you've never seen before, but some depict a familiar face.

“No way! You’ve actually been drawing me this whole time! Why didn't you tell me?”

“I didn't think you would be interested to know that,” Korekiyo answers, shrugging his shoulders.

“Of course I’m interested! You have to show me your other drawings too!”

“Maybe some other time,” Korekiyo chuckles.

“Ok, that's a promise. At first sight they look pretty good actually. If you had told me that the reason you started stalking me was for the sake of those drawings I would have definitely let you do it without any of those complications and rules!”

“Would you really?”

You nod. Korekiyo rests his face on his hand, tilting his head a bit to the right and says:

“Drawing was not my primary reason for watching however. And yet you let me do it even though I uncovered my true intentions from the start,” – he pauses for a second to let his gaze wander around a bit before it returns back to your face, and then says in a teasing tone – “Besides, this hobby we share is so much more absorbing than drawing. Don't you agree?”

You feel your face going red from embarrassment for getting excited in public because of Korekiyo. Flustered, you say:

“Maybe I should take that offer and slap your face after all?”

“Be my guest,” Korekiyo muses, his face leaning closer to you, and gets slapped across his left cheek immediately.

Even though you made sure it was a light slap the sound still rings across the hall and you realize that everyone is watching you two in silence. You give Korekiyo a mischievous smile, mouthing 'see you later' before turning around and heading back to your friends.

“Wow, that was intense,” – your friend laughs – “What did he say?”

“That he only watches me because he uses me as his model for drawing. Completely harmless,” you answer cheerfully.

“Did you tell him to fuck off?”

“No, I let him go on with it,” you say simply.

“You are joking, right?”

You let the silence speak for you.

“No way. So you aren't joking,” – your friend says after a pause – “Wait, why did you hit him then?”

“Because he wanted to draw me yesterday,” that's the only explanation you've come up with.

“Yesterday? In the toilet? Ha! Harmless my ass! He's a dirty pervert, not some delicate artist!”

“Yeah-yeah, I hear you. But I can handle it myself, ok?”

“Yeah ok. Don't go running to me when he decides that it's a great idea to draw you naked,” your friend warns you, half-joking.

“Ha-ha, gross! I won't, don't worry.”

“Well at least this slap is going to give him masturbation material for at least a week!”

Your friend laughs loudly at their joke, not knowing how close to reality they exactly are, considering that Korekiyo probably got a boner from that slap. The only thing your friend hasn’t guessed is that you too are feeling pretty hot yourself right now. In fact, you are so excited you can’t wait to see Korekiyo after school in one of the classrooms.

When you finally do, he meets you with an unusually cheerful greeting.

“I enjoyed our encounter earlier today,” he says, taking off his mask and giving you a warm smile.

You've noticed that after the incident and the kissing part later something has changed in how Korekiyo treats you. He has started to... actually talk to you? Before that he mostly addressed you only when faced with a question or when there was a clear need to speak up. But he never started a conversation, yet alone flirted with you. Could it be flirting? It certainly looks like that. It's impossible to know for sure though, not with Korekiyo. Such a normal thing as flirting just isn’t something you’d expect from him. Still he told you a lot of nice things yesterday. And today too. You can't help but blush at the warm memories of his dreamy voice saying all those things to you and then the kiss...

Yes, this has certainly changed your relationship. Now you aren't even sure how he feels about the bullying part anymore. After what happened yesterday. Yes, he has suggested slapping him across the face today but that could have been just him playing along in front of your friends. Being slapped is a thing he enjoys the most though... Or does he?

Maybe it has all just been your imagination? Maybe you've been the only real pervert all along, enjoying bullying an innocent person and justifying it by calling him a 'dirty stalker'? Suddenly you aren't so sure about your own feelings and about your relationship. Korekiyo notices a troubled look on your face and asks:

“Is something the matter?”

“No, I just wanted to know,” – you sigh before continuing – “Do you really like what we are doing or is it just for me?”

“Which aspect of our communication are you referring to?”

“Which ‘aspect of our communication’? Are you kidding? You know perfectly well what I’m talking about!”

Korekiyo just stares back at you innocently, still waiting for an answer. You start to get irritated by his feigned ignorance, but try to stay calm. If it wasn’t a special occasion and you didn’t really need an answer from him, you’d have already kicked him in the face for acting as a smart ass.

“Oh come on! That one aspect of me slapping your face, or tying your hands up, or pining your tongue. And the aspect of spitting on you and making you lick my shoes. You know, that aspect!”

Just saying all of that out loud makes your voice quaver a little with embarrassing excitement. Korekiyo too seems satisfied that he made you speak up.

“I just want you to tell me whether you personally like it or you are just doing it because-” – you pause for a second before finally admitting it – “Because I’m into it.”

Your voice sound a bit agitated now. Korekiyo just gives you another soft smile and says calmly:

“I've told you already that it's you that matter, not the things we do. You make everything around you beautiful and worth experiencing.”

“Oh. I get it. That's another way of saying that you are just doing it for my sake,” you sigh, lowering your face.

You can’t help but feel disappointed with his answer even though you don’t even know what you’ve expected from him. Do you want him to admit that he’s a masochist and likes being tortured? Well you already know he isn’t into any of it, if you’re not the one to torture him. You’re not sure how it makes you feel. Part of you is satisfied with the fact that Korekiyo wants you and only you; that he’s apparently so fixated he’d let you do anything to him. On the other hand, you want some involvement from him too. Bullying Korekiyo feels way more engaging and stimulating when you know he gets off on it himself. Well, at least that’s what you’ve been sure of until the other day.

Your disappointment must be written all over your face, so Korekiyo hastily explains himself:

“No, you don't quite understand. Forgive me, maybe I wasn't clear enough.”

He comes closer to you and holds his hand out to place a soft touch on your chin as if asking you to look at him. You automatically raise your head reacting to an unexpected gesture and find his face extremely close to yours. He says:

“That's true that I've never done anything like this before and I doubt I would have without you, but I really enjoy the thrill of discovering our secret desires together. I assure you that if there had been something I didn't want to do, I would have most definitely told you about it. But for now I am perfectly happy with everything you have suggested so far.”

His words are reassuring and you let out a breath you haven’t noticed you’ve been holding. So he does like it after all! Your mood quickly shifts and you feel this itch to finally get on with your daily bullying routine. Firstly though, you want him to give you a reason to torture him.

Boldly you step closer to Korekiyo so that your noses are practically touching and say with a wicked smile:

“You are awfully confident today, you know. What happened?”

“Maybe you weren't the only one doubting the other's feelings. You had to make sure I enjoy our activities and I had to make sure you enjoyed my company,” he breathes out, tensing from excitement of being so close to you.

You keep looking him in the eye expectedly until he realizes your intentions, gives you a mischievous grin and says, deliberately trying to provoke you:

“Also one has to take initiative when the other doesn’t feel confident enough.”

The mere implication that Korekiyo has indeed just seen your weak side makes you furious. Also the fact that you’ve willingly admitted you are not only into the bullying, but also into Korekiyo himself. There’s no doubt he deserves to be tortured for making you feel so sentimental. After all he too has admitted he’s here not just for the sake of seeing your ‘beauty’. He likes being bullied, you enjoy bullying him. That’s what both of you are here for.

You tenderly place your hand on his cheek as if you are about to give him a kiss. You’re not of course. He doesn’t deserve it. At least not now. You gently caress Korekiyo’s face, moving your hand lower to his chin, before placing the thumb over his other cheek and squeezing his face with force. He immediately reacts by letting out a horny moan. If you weren’t pressing his cheeks between your fingers so hard he couldn’t move a muscle on his face, you’d probably see him smiling creepily as usual.

The hand that’s holding Korekiyo starts to slowly move lower until he gets down to his knees. This is the position you normally interact in. You then let go of him and turn to search your bag. Korekiyo waits patiently as you take a jute rope out of your bag. You’ve bought it specifically for these bullying sessions, though you’d never admit it even to yourself.

You tie Korekiyo’s arms together behind his back. You’re not experienced enough with ropes, so for now you only tie his arms or legs, nothing too complicated. You still have plenty of rope left so you wrap it slowly around Korekiyo’s long slender neck. You turn to face him, still holding the loose end of the rope, then stand back a bit to admire your work.

Korekiyo is beautiful as ever with his hands tied up and his cheeks blushing from excitement, the traces of your rough touch still visible on his smooth skin. Now that he is ready it’s time for the main attraction. To be honest you haven’t quite satisfied your curiosity after yesterday’s encounter. You’ve enjoyed drowning Korekiyo, but you haven’t got enough of it. Since returning to the toilet is not an option and there aren’t a lot of possibilities in an empty classroom, you’ve decided to go with choking.

Looking Korekiyo in the eyes you slowly start to pull the rope. He rises a bit, thinking you want him to stand up, but you immediately raise your right leg to step on his shoulder, keeping him in place. Korekiyo winces at the rough touch, your foot pressing firmly into his shoulder, while you continue to pull the rope with even a greater force. His face is tensing, eyes already red and full of tears. You watch his body jerk involuntarily as he finally starts to gasp for air, but the rope and your foot keep him from getting away. Mesmerized by the beauty of the moment, you watch Korekiyo choke as his shoulders shake violently, and you nearly forget to let go of the rope. When you finally do, he takes several hungry breaths and then chuckles softly, looking at you.

“What’s so fucking funny?” you shout at him and realize that your voice is giving away how horny you already are.

“Your face,” – Korekiyo lets out, still trying to catch his breath – “You look so aroused. It’s beautiful!”

He laughs again excitedly, his own face obviously glowing with pure ecstasy, and you just stand there unable to find the right words to answer him. You feel your cheeks turning bright red from embarrassment. You are not just ‘aroused’, you are barely containing yourself already.

The position you are standing in is also not making things better. With your leg raised up all the way to Korekiyo’s shoulder and his face being so close to your crotch, it looks like he’s about to give you head. In fact, it’s probably what he is thinking about right now. Your momentary silence and a flustered face elicited another mischievous smile from Korekiyo:

“Do you wish me to help you ease your tension?” he says candidly, without breaking eye contact with you.

Before he opens him mouth to say something else, you just pull the rope again and Korekiyo moans loudly, rolling his eyes back and opening his mouth involuntarily. His tongue sticks out shamelessly, as if he’s already lost control over his body. At this point you feel so horny you are about to give up on your pride completely and let Korekiyo do anything he wants with you. Anything, if only it will finally make you cum.

With another pull Korekiyo moans again and your grip on the rope becomes weaker, as your knees jerk a little from excitement. This lets Korekiyo get closer to you and he presses a light kiss on the inner side of your thigh, just near the edge of your skirt. A wave of pleasure rushes through your body and it feels so intense that your head starts spinning as if you are about to lose consciousness.

“Don’t! Please, I-” you manage before a traitorous groan escapes your lungs.

Seeing how this simple touch affected you, Korekiyo quickly presses another kiss on the same spot before you are able to recover. This time the kiss is wet and you feel Korekiyo’s horny hot breath on your thigh.

Unable to sustain yourself any further you moan so loudly, the sound fills the empty classroom completely and leaves a ringing sound in your ears. You try pulling the rope but it only draws Korekiyo closer to you, as if you are encouraging him to keep on licking and biting your thigh. Maybe you are actually. At this point you are not so sure you are willing or able to put up any resistance.

Korekiyo’s mouth slowly works his way up your thigh and at some point you see him getting under your skirt already. You feel a hot wet touch of his lips just next to your underwear and the feeling of ecstasy that downs on you is so intense you have to step back and lean against one of the desks in order not to fall. This is quickly getting out of hand. Korekiyo’s face is buried under your skirt between your legs and you know the next time he puts a kiss on your body it’s going to be a killing blow for your pride.

And just in a moment it happens. You feel like you’ve been electrocuted. The sensation of Korekiyo’s wet slick tongue on your pussy through your underwear is enough to make your whole body jerk and your breath comes out in gasps. Your heart is racing and you hear your pulse throbbing wildly in your ears. Korekiyo doesn’t stop and keeps working his mouth, brushing his tongue lightly at first and then pressing harder and harder with every lick. You have already been pretty moist before Korekiyo poured his saliva all over your entrance, but now your underwear is just soaking wet.

How did it happen so quickly? You had your first kiss with him just yesterday and now he’s licking your pussy. The question is immediately set aside as you are barely able to process any thoughts right now. Your attention is focused on Korekiyo’s tongue and his lips, licking and sucking your clit, the arousing wetness curling around all your sensitive parts and making you let out small gasps and moans every now and then. Soon you realize that you are about to climax embarrassingly fast. It’s your first sexual contact ever, so it’s understandable, yet your pride is still hurting. You try to keep it together for as long as possible until finally you give up and let out:

“I’m going to cum.”

You shut your eyes tight and wait for the final touch of Korekiyo’s tongue to bright you sweet release but… nothing happens. You wait for a few seconds like an idiot until you eventually open your eyes just to see Korekiyo sitting in front of you with the smuggest grin possible. He still looks horny as ever, but, compared to you, he seems to have maintained at least some control over himself. Korekiyo breathes heavily; his lips are red, swollen and covered with your fluids and his own saliva. His long hair is all messy and there are visible marks on his neck left by the rope. He looks miserable, like a will-broken slave might look. Still he gives you this smug grin.

“Wh-what the fuck?” you ask pathetically, your voice cracking.

Korekiyo doesn’t react so you pull your last strength together to give him an order:

“Hey! Finish your job, you fucking perv! Now!”

Korekiyo looks you in the eye and says, still smirking:

“Make me do it then.”

How is this possible for this guy to be so smug in a situation like this?

The combination of horny and pissed off makes you snap and you tug the rope with all your force, making Korekiyo’s head jerk forward. Though, apparently, it’s not enough to make him go on. Frustrated, you put your skirt up in one swift motion and then quickly get rid of your soaking underwear, tossing it carelessly on the floor. All the embarrassment you felt before is just gone completely. Weird, how getting angry at your creepy stalker makes you so shameless in your desires and actions. The most infuriating part is that he definitely knows this and provokes you intentionally.

Without letting him comment on your sudden burst of initiative, you grab Korekiyo’s hair and pull his face right between your legs so that his mouth is pressed against your entrance. You keep chocking him with the rope while moving his head up and down a little as if your intention is to satisfy yourself just by rubbing against his face.

“Lick it!” – you shout and your voice sounds not authoritative, but hysterical – “Make me cum already!”

With this Korekiyo finally starts moving his tongue again and the feeling is superior to everything you’ve felt before. It has been practically unbearable already even with your panties on, but now it’s just ridiculously intense. Korekiyo seems so confident in what he is doing: it’s as if he knows where to touch you better than you do yourself; and now that there isn’t any cloth between your sensitive skin and his tongue you feel every slight touch of its tip on your clit. You can’t help but wonder how the hell he knows all the right spots and all the right techniques. Your body is getting hotter and your head starts to hurt a little from these intense sensations. The orgasm is dawning on you again. To be honest the mere sight of Korekiyo’s choking horny face buried between your legs is already good enough to set your body on fire, but the actual feeling of his tongue on your sensitive clit is just too much. Within seconds this inevitable wave of pleasure dawns on you. You cum, your whole body shaking violently, loud gasps and moaning sounds escaping your lungs.

You let go off the rope and his hair and slide slowly on the floor in front of Korekiyo, who’s still standing on his knees, his legs and hands tied behind his back. For a few moments you are unable to process information at all: it’s all blank, just Korekiyo’s face in front of you. You sit and stare at each other, both breathing heavily but in a different way: you are plainly exhausted while Korekiyo is still very aroused and unsatisfied.

As you slowly regain control over your body, you try to focus on the details of his face. His hair is all messed up and a bit wet somehow, but not even closely as wet as his face. Looking at his red swollen lips and his moist cheeks and chin, you start to feel embarrassed again. Having to watch a guy’s horny face like that, all covered in your fluids, is so fucking weird. Besides, that’s the first time someone has given you head, which itself is an embarrassing thought already. Not to mention this someone being your stalker and your secret bulling victim. And this very creep is sitting tied up in front of you on the floor, starring at you with his perfect ember eyes, and twitching eerily, like he is about to pass out from excitement, his face covered in his saliva mixed with your body fluids. Korekiyo notices how your gaze is glued to his lips and lets out with a heavy breath:

“You are so tasty I want to bite my tongue off.”

You feel something tingle in your stomach. Then without thinking you pull Korekiyo into a kiss.

Immediately you feel your own taste in his mouth, and how tiredly but still eagerly his tongue is moving. Weirdly, this taste is extremely tempting. Hungry for more, you move forward aggressively, making Korekiyo tilt his head and then lean his whole body back. You continue to press on until he finally falls back, unable to keep himself up with his limbs tied up. You hardly notice it and just proceed to sit on top of him bending down quickly and kissing him again. You hold his face with both of your hands possessively and go on sucking on his tongue to feel that exciting taste again.

The kiss quickly becomes so sloppy it’s hard to contain the involuntary noises that your mouths make every time you part lips for a moment. You bite on Korekiyo’s lower lip and elicit a very breathy moan from him that informs you how horny he already is. While you shift your hips a bit, sitting on top of Korekiyo, you feel some weird movement between your thighs. You break the kiss to look down and realize that you are still not wearing panties and that movement you felt was in Korekiyo’s pants. Turns out you’re sitting right on that very spot. With no underwear on. You look back at Korekiyo’s face and see that he’s practically fainting already, still unable to reach climax, his hips moving involuntarily, rubbing his cock between your thighs. You can feel it twitching and pressing against you, even through the fabric of his pants.

This is too much. You immediately stand up, watching Korekiyo wince on the floor pathetically. How did he get so desperate suddenly? He was controlling himself perfectly just a moment ago. He even teased you! Could it be he got so horny because of the kiss? Or more likely because he made you cum. Was it his first time? The thought sends a pleasant shiver through your body and you think to yourself that he at least deserves a release. You are not quite willing to do something special for him though. However, in his current state, Korekiyo would probably reach his peak from any random touch now.

“What an ugly sight,” you say with a smirk, folding your arms.

You kick a shoe off your right foot then raise your leg and place your foot right on the bulge on his pants. He groans loudly and rolls his eyes, breathing heavily. It’s ridiculous that a person can get so desperate for an orgasm, yet you are pretty sure you yourself looked just like Korekiyo a moment ago. This amuses you and also makes you curious. You’ve never made anyone cum before too, so you feel excited just thinking about it. Slowly, you begin to move your foot up and down.

The reaction is immediate. Korekiyo thrusts his hips forward even though you are stepping on his cock pretty hard already and hisses loudly, his face caught in a grimace of frustration mixed with masochistic pleasure. You give him a smirk and continue to tease him:

“What a disgusting creep you are.”

You move your foot again slowly. Up and down. Then stop. He made you say all those embarrassing things before so he definitely deserves to beg for you to let him cum. But even before you open your mouth to say anything Korekiyo breathes out:

“P-please... I need to…”

This makes you burst out laughing suddenly. What a wonder Korekiyo is! So obedient and so willing! You’d like to torture him forevermore like this.

“Yeah? What is it? I’m listening!” you say, still laughing cruelly at Korekiyo’s misery.

“Please… M-may I cum?” Korekiyo lets out, his mouth drooling heavily.

His eyes are shut tight from this unbearable frustration of not being able to reach climax this whole time. You finally stop laughing only to say in a firm tone:

“Look me in the eyes and say it again.”

Korekiyo opens his eyes obediently and says, his voice practically on the verge of breaking completely:

“Please… allow me to cum.”

Satisfied, you put your foot back on Korekiyo’s bulge. It’s very warm and hard, and you wonder how it would feel and look with his pants off. Right now you can just guess how big his cock actually is and you are obviously curious, but too embarrassed to ask him to undress. How would it feel if you were to touch it with your hand? Or perhaps your tongue? How would it taste? Your thoughts are getting more and more lewd as you stroke Korekiyo’s dick through his pants, while he moans and hisses loudly, thrusting his hips with each touch of your foot. Without noticing it, you are getting horny again. Those rhythmic movements of your leg and the sounds Korekiyo is making certainly have an effect on you. Your body is getting hot and this familiar itch returns.

However, before you can even realize how aroused you are, Korekiyo’s body jerks violently and he cries your name out, rolling his eyes back and letting out a final moan before he cums. You don’t stop moving your foot immediately but instead give Korekiyo’s crotch one more final stroke, stepping on his cock with even greater force than before. He hisses, half in pain, half in pleasure, breathing heavily.

You can’t help but stare at his beautiful tired and completely red face, mesmerized. Without shifting your gaze from Korekiyo you move your foot up to his throat and step on it with enough force to elicit a cough from him. You admire Korekiyo’s helpless messy state for a while but notice that he’s not looking at your face. You try to trace his gaze and realize with horror that he’s starring at your skirt. Well, under it, to be precise. Your legs are wide apart and you are standing right above him, your foot raised to his neck, which gives Korekiyo a perfect view.

“Fuck! You fucking dirty pervert! What do you think you are doing?!” you shout in fury and kick Korekiyo in the chest before making a few steps back and pressing your skirt closer to your legs, covering your shame.

“Just admiring your beauty,” Korekiyo says with a smug grin.

He seems to have recovered already, because he has this familiar creepy look on his face: mostly curious and only mildly horny. You need to shut his mouth right now.

Without putting much thought into it you get down on your knees, grab his hair to keep his head in place and proceed to sit right on his face. In this position you are completely in control of Korekiyo, and he acknowledges it by starting to work his mouth right away, licking you and sucking on your clit. You couldn’t imagine that it is possible, but this time the sensation is even more intense. It’s as if Korekiyo got better at it. Or maybe you just control the process enough to get maximum satisfaction from it. You stroke Korekiyo’s hair as he eagerly continues to pleasure you. Looking down to see his heated face between your thighs is priceless. You place a hand on his cheek to feel how energetically his jaw moves and hiss out:

“Shinguji-kun, I… I’m about to-”

Hearing you call him by name, Korekiyo gives a muffled moan and his whole body jerks a little. He immediately starts to lick you even more diligently. You close your eyes and focus on these intense sensations spreading through your body until, finally, a familiar jolt of pleasure strikes you again. You cry out, your hands twitching and pulling Korekiyo’s hair as hard as possible.

When the feeling dies down, you just fall over to the floor next to Korekiyo and you both lie there for a while, breathing heavily. The two of you are absolutely exhausted but extremely satisfied. When you manage to catch your breath, you give Korekiyo an affectionate smile. Fascinating, how your attitude towards him can change in a heartbeat. Just before you were absolutely furious with him and now you are just as sincerely tender. You give Korekiyo’s wet tired lips a light kiss. He leans closer to you, craving more of your touch, but you are already too exhausted to give him another passionate kiss, so you back away and say:

“Let me untie you.”

He nods with a smile and patiently waits for you to finish before wrapping his arms around you. This is so unexpected, you gasp, startled by this sudden change of mood. Caught in Korekiyo’s embrace, you are afraid to move or breathe, as if it might ruin the moment. You hear your heart beating fiercely and fear that this sound might resonate so loud in your chest that it would scare Korekiyo off. You are equally worried about seeming too forceful and being too cold to him. So you try to stay still, while he’s giving you this awkward hug. It is indeed awkward and embarrassing, but you are so happy to receive it. Korekiyo’s body is warm against you and you let yourself relax and close your eyes. You hear him say quietly, practically whispering:

“Thank you.”

The pleasant sound of his voice tingles in your ear and you smile.

“What are you thanking me for?” you ask, without moving or opening your eyes.

“For spending time with me,” Korekiyo answers softly.

Such a simple and yet so important thing for you to hear. Unable to find any suitable words, which would match Korekiyo’s in tenderness, you just stay silent, smiling and enjoying the feeling of being held by him.

When he lets go of you, you hurry to turn away to hide your blushing face. You quickly put your wet and sticky underwear on and say, without looking at Korekiyo:

“See you tomorrow.”

“I can’t wait,” you hear him say, as you slip through the classroom door, blushing and smiling like an idiot.

As you are lying in bed this night you rewind everything in your head over and over again with the same idiotic smile on your face. How does Korekiyo manage to surprise you every time? Everything about him is extraordinary: his looks, his manners, his interests – everything! How can a person be such a creep and such a sweetheart at the same time? You just can’t understand why he is so appealing. It’s simply impossible to control yourself when he is around. Honestly, you are intrigued and a bit scared by how fast things are going. It seems like you are getting so close to Korekiyo that you are no longer capable of evaluating your actions critically. Yes, you are an emotional mess, controlled exclusively by your desires and fantasies.

You are already half asleep when you remember you forgot your jute rope in the classroom.


	5. A hobby we share (male reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead.  
> I couldn't write gender neutral porn, so I made two versions of the same chapter. This one has a male reader.  
> If you want to read a female reader version, here's a link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10970649/chapters/24829977  
> Both versions are completely identical in plot, only the smutty parts differ.

The next day after the bathroom incident you feel like everything has become even more complicated between you and Korekiyo in more than one way. You can’t decide which is worse: the fact that your relationship was nearly found out or the fact you two kissed. Both are very confusing, but while you understand how to keep a secret, dealing with the consequences of the kiss is a way scarier prospect.

Your friends greet you in the morning by reminding you about yesterday’s incident and asking whether you are alright with 'this creep stalking you again'. They point at Korekiyo sitting in the corner, as usual, hiding behind his book, and you realize that he is actually brave enough to not only show up to school today, but also to continue following you. Your friends seem to be excited at the prospect of humiliating him again in front of the whole school. You can’t let them do it of course. Partly because you simply feel sorry for Korekiyo, but also because, weirdly, you feel… jealous.

For you bullying Korekiyo is a privilege. Something only you are allowed to do. Only you can slap him, make him fall to his knees crying and begging; and obviously only you are able to turn his screams of pain into moans of pleasure. If anyone would take that away from you, you’d be so pissed, you’d actually become a school bully to intimidate them into leaving Korekiyo alone for good. That’s how jealous and possessive you feel. Unfortunately, it would be hard to explain it all to your friends so you quickly think of a way to talk them out of it.

“Look, he's my stalker, ok? I'll deal with him myself. Yesterday was enough for him anyway,” you say, trying to sound relaxed.

“You sure?” – says your bully-friend – “Maybe you can confront him right now, while we are all watching? That way we won't be worried for you at least.”

Your friend then gives you a smirk, as if challenging you to do it.

“Sure, I don't see why not,” you say, awfully confident.

Little they know you have already confronted Korekiyo before, so this 'challenge' is not at all scary for you anymore. In fact it’s rather exciting to finally talk to him in public. You come up to Korekiyo, who quietly watches you approach, lowering the book in front of him and looking you straight in the eyes. He is sitting in the corner, where nobody can hear you or see your face, so you smile and say:

“Hey, good morning!”

“Good morning,” – Korekiyo smiles back at you behind his mask, a bit confused – “I thought we are not supposed to talk around other people. Did the rule change?”

“No, it's still standing. But I can make an exception for myself any time, you know. Not for you though.”

“I see,” Korekiyo says in a playful tone.

“Anyway, my friends asked me to go 'confront my stalker' so that's what I'm doing.”

“Oh, in this case should I humor them with falling to my knees in front of you? Or you can slap my face. That would also certainly be a nice treat to your friends.”

Haven't you known him so well, you'd be sure he is being sarcastic, but he isn't. He is honestly willing to suffer any humiliation for your sake and you've already learnt it the hard way.

“As much as I’d love to see you crying in pain right now, I'd prefer just to talk to you for a few minutes. I appreciate the offer though,” you say with a giggle.

“How is this 'confrontation' supposed to end? Am I not allowed to keep watching you anymore?” Korekiyo asks. His voice is so annoyingly perfect you can never refuse to him with a voice like this.

“No, you're still officially my stalker, don't worry. I'll think of some other way to make my friends leave you alone.”

“You can tell them we’ve made a deal,” Korekiyo suggests.

“No, no way in hell I'm telling them about our deal.”

“I am not referring to the actual deal. You can just make one up. Tell them that I simply use you as a model for my drawings.”

“Do you?” you ask, surprised.

“Well I do indeed draw a bit while reading,” he shows you the book he's been holding. Its pages are covered with tiny doodles; most of them feature different mythological objects and mysterious creatures you've never seen before, but some depict a familiar face.

“No way! You’ve actually been drawing me this whole time! Why didn't you tell me?”

“I didn't think you would be interested to know that,” Korekiyo answers, shrugging his shoulders.

“Of course I’m interested! You have to show me your other drawings too!”

“Maybe some other time,” Korekiyo chuckles.

“Ok, that's a promise. At first sight they look pretty good actually. If you had told me that the reason you started stalking me was for the sake of those drawings I would have definitely let you do it without any of those complications and rules!”

“Would you really?”

You nod. Korekiyo rests his face on his hand, tilting his head a bit to the right and says:

“Drawing was not my primary reason for watching however. And yet you let me do it even though I uncovered my true intentions from the start,” – he pauses for a second to let his gaze wander around a bit before it returns back to your face, and then says in a teasing tone – “Besides, this hobby we share is so much more absorbing than drawing. Don't you agree?”

You feel your face going red from embarrassment for getting excited in public because of Korekiyo. Flustered, you say:

“Maybe I should take that offer and slap your face after all?”

“Be my guest,” Korekiyo muses, his face leaning closer to you, and gets slapped across his left cheek immediately.

Even though you made sure it was a light slap the sound still rings across the hall and you realize that everyone is watching you two in silence. You give Korekiyo a mischievous smile, mouthing 'see you later' before turning around and heading back to your friends.

“Wow, that was intense,” – your friend laughs – “What did he say?”

“That he only watches me because he uses me as his model for drawing. Completely harmless,” you answer cheerfully.

“Did you tell him to fuck off?”

“No, I let him go on with it,” you say simply.

“You are joking, right?”

You let the silence speak for you.

“No way. So you aren't joking,” – your friend says after a pause – “Wait, why did you hit him then?”

“Because he wanted to draw me yesterday,” that's the only explanation you've come up with.

“Yesterday? In the toilet? Ha! Harmless my ass! He's a dirty pervert, not some delicate artist!”

“Yeah-yeah, I hear you. But I can handle it myself, ok?”

“Yeah ok. Don't go running to me when he decides that it's a great idea to draw you naked,” your friend warns you, half-joking.

“Ha-ha, gross! I won't, don't worry.”

“Well at least this slap is going to give him masturbation material for at least a week!”

Your friend laughs loudly at their joke, not knowing how close to reality they exactly are, considering that Korekiyo probably got a boner from that slap. The only thing your friend hasn’t guessed is that you too are feeling pretty hot yourself right now. In fact, you are so excited you can’t wait to see Korekiyo after school in one of the classrooms.

When you finally do, he meets you with an unusually cheerful greeting.

“I enjoyed our encounter earlier today,” he says, taking off his mask and giving you a warm smile.

You've noticed that after the incident and the kissing part later something has changed in how Korekiyo treats you. He has started to... actually talk to you? Before that he mostly addressed you only when faced with a question or when there was a clear need to speak up. But he never started a conversation, yet alone flirted with you. Could it be flirting? It certainly looks like that. It's impossible to know for sure though, not with Korekiyo. Such a normal thing as flirting just isn’t something you’d expect from him. Still he told you a lot of nice things yesterday. And today too. You can't help but blush at the warm memories of his dreamy voice saying all those things to you and then the kiss...

Yes, this has certainly changed your relationship. Now you aren't even sure how he feels about the bullying part anymore. After what happened yesterday. Yes, he has suggested slapping him across the face today but that could have been just him playing along in front of your friends. Being slapped is a thing he enjoys the most though… Or does he?

Maybe it has all just been your imagination? Maybe you've been the only real pervert all along, enjoying bullying an innocent person and justifying it by calling him a 'dirty stalker'? Suddenly you aren't so sure about your own feelings and about your relationship. Korekiyo notices a troubled look on your face and asks:

“Is something the matter?”

“No, I just wanted to know,” – you sigh before continuing – “Do you really like what we are doing or is it just for me?”

“Which aspect of our communication are you referring to?”

“Which ‘aspect of our communication’? Are you kidding? You know perfectly well what I’m talking about!”

Korekiyo just stares back at you innocently, still waiting for an answer. You start to get irritated by his feigned ignorance, but try to stay calm. If it wasn’t a special occasion and you didn’t really need an answer from him, you’d have already kicked him in the face for acting as a smart ass.

“Oh come on! That one aspect of me slapping your face, or tying your hands up, or pining your tongue. And the aspect of spitting on you and making you lick my shoes. You know, that aspect!”

Just saying all of that out loud makes your voice quaver a little with embarrassing excitement. Korekiyo too seems satisfied that he made you speak up.

“I just want you to tell me whether you personally like it or you are just doing it because-” – you pause for a second before finally admitting it – “Because I’m into it.”

Your voice sound a bit agitated now. Korekiyo just gives you another soft smile and says calmly:

“I've told you already that it's you that matter, not the things we do. You make everything around you beautiful and worth experiencing.”

“Oh. I get it. That's another way of saying that you are just doing it for my sake,” you sigh, lowering your face.

You can’t help but feel disappointed with his answer even though you don’t even know what you’ve expected from him. Do you want him to admit that he’s a masochist and likes being tortured? Well you already know he isn’t into any of it, if you’re not the one to torture him. You’re not sure how it makes you feel. Part of you is satisfied with the fact that Korekiyo wants you and only you; that he’s apparently so fixated he’d let you do anything to him. On the other hand, you want some involvement from him too. Bullying Korekiyo feels way more engaging and stimulating when you know he gets off on it himself. Well, at least that’s what you’ve been sure of until the other day.

Your disappointment must be written all over your face, so Korekiyo hastily explains himself:

“No, you don't quite understand. Forgive me, maybe I wasn't clear enough.”

He comes closer to you and holds his hand out to place a soft touch on your chin as if asking you to look at him. You automatically raise your head reacting to an unexpected gesture and find his face extremely close to yours. He says:

“That's true that I've never done anything like this before and I doubt I would have without you, but I really enjoy the thrill of discovering our secret desires together. I assure you that if there had been something I didn't want to do, I would have most definitely told you about it. But for now I am perfectly happy with everything you have suggested so far.”

His words are reassuring and you let out a breath you haven’t noticed you’ve been holding. So he does like it after all! Your mood quickly shifts and you feel this itch to finally get on with your daily bullying routine. Firstly though, you want him to give you a reason to torture him.

Boldly you step closer to Korekiyo so that your noses are practically touching and say with a wicked smile:

“You are awfully confident today, you know. What happened?”

“Maybe you weren't the only one doubting the other's feelings. You had to make sure I enjoy our activities and I had to make sure you enjoyed my company,” he breathes out, tensing from excitement of being so close to you.

You keep looking him in the eye expectedly until he realizes your intentions, gives you a mischievous grin and says, deliberately trying to provoke you:

“Also one has to take initiative when the other doesn’t feel confident enough.”

The mere implication that Korekiyo has indeed just seen your weak side makes you furious. Also the fact that you’ve willingly admitted you are not only into the bullying, but also into Korekiyo himself. There’s no doubt he deserves to be tortured for making you feel so sentimental. After all he too has admitted he’s here not just for the sake of seeing your ‘beauty’. He likes being bullied, you enjoy bullying him. That’s what both of you are here for.

You tenderly place your hand on his cheek as if you are about to give him a kiss. You’re not of course. He doesn’t deserve it. At least not now. You gently caress Korekiyo’s face, moving your hand lower to his chin, before placing the thumb over his other cheek and squeezing his face with force. He immediately reacts by letting out a horny moan. If you weren’t pressing his cheeks between your fingers so hard he couldn’t move a muscle on his face, you’d probably see him smiling creepily as usual.

The hand that’s holding Korekiyo starts to slowly move lower until he gets down to his knees. This is the position you normally interact in. You then let go of him and turn to search your bag. Korekiyo waits patiently as you take a jute rope out of your bag. You’ve bought it specifically for these bullying sessions, though you’d never admit it even to yourself.

You tie Korekiyo’s arms together behind his back. You’re not experienced enough with ropes, so for now you only tie his arms or legs, nothing too complicated. You still have plenty of rope left so you wrap it slowly around Korekiyo’s long slender neck. You turn to face him, still holding the loose end of the rope, then stand back a bit to admire your work.

Korekiyo is beautiful as ever with his hands tied up and his cheeks blushing from excitement, the traces of your rough touch still visible on his smooth skin. Now that he is ready it’s time for the main attraction. To be honest you haven’t quite satisfied your curiosity after yesterday’s encounter. You’ve enjoyed drowning Korekiyo, but you haven’t got enough of it. Since returning to the toilet is not an option and there aren’t a lot of possibilities in an empty classroom, you’ve decided to go with choking.

Looking Korekiyo in the eyes you slowly start to pull the rope. He rises a bit, thinking you want him to stand up, but you immediately raise your right leg to step on his shoulder, keeping him in place. Korekiyo winces at the rough touch, your foot pressing firmly into his shoulder, while you continue to pull the rope with even a greater force. His face is tensing, eyes already red and full of tears. You watch his body jerk involuntarily as he finally starts to gasp for air, but the rope and your foot keep him from getting away. Mesmerized by the beauty of the moment, you watch Korekiyo choke as his shoulders shake violently, and you nearly forget to let go of the rope. When you finally do, he takes several hungry breaths and then chuckles softly, looking at you.

“What’s so fucking funny?” you shout at him and realize that your voice is giving away how horny you already are.

“Your face,” – Korekiyo lets out, still trying to catch his breath – “You look so aroused. It’s beautiful!”

He laughs again excitedly, his own face obviously glowing with pure ecstasy, and you just stand there unable to find the right words to answer him. You feel your cheeks turning bright red from embarrassment. You are not just ‘aroused’, you are barely containing yourself already.

The position you are standing in is also not making things better. With your leg raised up all the way to Korekiyo’s shoulder and his face being so close to your crotch, it looks like he’s about to give you head. In fact, it’s probably what he is thinking about right now. Your momentary silence and a flustered face elicited another mischievous smile from Korekiyo:

“Do you wish me to help you ease your tension?” he says candidly, without breaking eye contact with you.

Before he opens him mouth to say something else, you just pull the rope again and Korekiyo moans loudly, rolling his eyes back and opening his mouth involuntarily. His tongue sticks out shamelessly, as if he’s already lost control over his body. At this point you feel so horny you are about to give up on your pride completely and let Korekiyo do anything he wants with you. Anything, if only it will finally make you cum.

With another pull Korekiyo moans again and your grip on the rope becomes weaker, as your knees jerk a little from excitement. This lets Korekiyo get closer to you and he presses a light kiss on the inner side of your thigh through your pants. You can barely sense the touch, but the gesture itself is so bold that you are stunned by it. A wave of pleasure rushes through your body and it feels so intense that your head starts spinning as if you are about to lose consciousness.

“Don’t! Please, I-” you manage before a traitorous groan escapes your lungs. At this point denying that you crave Korekiyo’s touch is already useless. You look down to see his face right next to a very obvious tent in your pants and shut your eyes in embarrassment.

Seeing how this simple touch affected you, Korekiyo quickly presses another kiss on the same spot before you are able to recover. This time the kiss is wet and you feel Korekiyo’s horny hot breath on your thigh through the fabric of your pants.

Unable to sustain yourself any further you moan so loudly, the sound fills the empty classroom completely and leaves a ringing sound in your ears. You try pulling the rope but it only draws Korekiyo closer to you, as if you are encouraging him to keep on licking and biting your thigh. Maybe you are actually. At this point you are not so sure you are willing or able to put up any resistance.

Korekiyo’s mouth slowly works his way up your thigh and at some point you realize he has already reached your crotch. You feel a hot wet touch of his lips placed right next to the bulge in your pants and the feeling of ecstasy that downs on you is so intense you have to step back and lean against one of the desks in order not to fall. This is quickly getting out of hand. Korekiyo is sitting on the floor between your legs, a horny look on his face. He sticks out his tongue a little and you know the next time he puts a kiss on your body it’s going to be a killing blow for your pride.

And just in a moment it happens. You feel like you’ve been electrocuted. The sensation of Korekiyo’s wet slick tongue on the tip of your cock through the thin cloth is enough to make your whole body jerk and your breath comes out in gasps. Your heart is racing and you hear your pulse throbbing wildly in your ears. Korekiyo doesn’t stop as he puts the tip of your cock in his mouth and starts sucking on it. You have already been pretty hard and licking precum before Korekiyo poured his saliva all over your erection, but now your pants and your underwear are just soaking wet.

How did it happen so quickly? You had your first kiss with him just yesterday and now he’s sucking your dick. The question is immediately set aside as you are barely able to process any thoughts right now. Your attention is focused on Korekiyo’s tongue and his lips, licking and sucking you, the arousing wetness curling around all your sensitive parts and making you let out small gasps and moans every now and then. Soon you realize that you are about to climax embarrassingly fast. It’s your first sexual contact ever, so it’s understandable, yet your pride is still hurting. You try to keep it together, thinking of how you don’t want to make a mess of your underwear any further, but ultimately you give up and let out:

“I’m going to cum.”

You shut your eyes tight and wait for Korekiyo to finish you off and bright you sweet release but… nothing happens. You wait for a few seconds like an idiot until you eventually open your eyes just to see Korekiyo sitting in front of you with the smuggest grin possible. He still looks horny as ever, but, compared to you, he seems to have maintained at least some control over himself. Korekiyo breathes heavily; his lips are red, swollen and covered with his own saliva. His long hair is all messy and there are visible marks on his neck left by the rope. He looks miserable, like a will-broken slave might look. Still he gives you this smug grin.

“Wh-what the fuck?” you ask pathetically, your voice cracking.

Korekiyo doesn’t react so you pull your last strength together to give him an order:

“Hey! Finish your job, you fucking perv! Now!”

Korekiyo looks you in the eye and says, still smirking:

“Make me do it then.”

How is this possible for this guy to be so smug in a situation like this?

The combination of horny and pissed off makes you snap and you tug the rope with all your force, making Korekiyo’s head jerk forward. Though, apparently, it’s not enough to make him go on. Frustrated, you unzip your pants and pull them down together with your underwear. You stand before Korekiyo, your dick hard and twitching from excitement and all the embarrassment you felt before is just gone completely. Weird, how getting angry at your creepy stalker makes you so shameless in your desires and actions. The most infuriating part is that he definitely knows this and provokes you intentionally.

Without letting him comment on your sudden burst of initiative, you grab Korekiyo’s hair and shove your cock into his mouth. You keep chocking him with the rope while moving his head rhythmically until his lips tighten around you and he starts sucking voluntarily.

“Suck it!” – you shout and your voice sounds not authoritative, but hysterical – “Make me cum already!”

With this Korekiyo moves his head forward to get all of your length in to his mouth until he chokes on it.  The feeling of Korekiyo’s throat around your dick is superior to everything you’ve felt before. It has been practically unbearable already even with your pants on, but now it’s just ridiculously intense. Korekiyo seems to be very confident in what he is doing. You can’t help but wonder how the hell he learnt to give blowjobs like that. Your body is getting hotter and your head starts to hurt a little from these intense sensations. The orgasm is dawning on you again. To be honest the mere sight of Korekiyo’s choking horny face between your legs is already good enough to set your body on fire, but the actual feeling of his lips wrapped tight around the base of your cock is just too much. Within seconds this inevitable wave of pleasure dawns on you. You cum into his mouth, your whole body shaking violently, loud gasps and moaning sounds escaping your lungs. You look down at Korekiyo who is sucking every last drop out of you and swallowing it diligently.

You let go off the rope and his hair, pull your pants back on and slide slowly on the floor in front of Korekiyo, who’s still standing on his knees, his legs and hands tied behind his back. For a few moments you are unable to process information at all: it’s all blank, just Korekiyo’s face in front of you. You sit and stare at each other, both breathing heavily but in a different way: you are plainly exhausted while Korekiyo is still very aroused and unsatisfied.

As you slowly regain control over your body, you try to focus on the details of his face. Looking at his red swollen lips, you start to feel embarrassed again. Having to watch a guy’s horny face like that after he gave you a blowjob is so fucking weird. Besides, that’s the first time someone has given you one, which itself is an embarrassing thought already. Not to mention this someone being your stalker and your secret bulling victim. And this very creep is sitting tied up in front of you on the floor, starring at you with his perfect ember eyes, and twitching eerily, like he is about to pass out from excitement, traces of your cum still visible on his lips. Korekiyo notices how your gaze is glued to his mouth and lets out with a heavy breath:

“You are so tasty I want to bite my tongue off.”

You feel something tingle in your stomach. Then without thinking you pull Korekiyo into a kiss.

Immediately you feel your own taste in his mouth, and how tiredly but still eagerly his tongue is moving. Weirdly, this taste is extremely tempting. Hungry for more, you move forward aggressively, making Korekiyo tilt his head and then lean his whole body back. You continue to press on until he finally falls back, unable to keep himself up with his limbs tied up. You hardly notice it and just proceed to sit on top of him bending down quickly and kissing him again. You hold his face with both of your hands possessively and go on sucking on his tongue to feel that exciting taste again.

The kiss quickly becomes so sloppy it’s hard to contain the involuntary noises that your mouths make every time you part lips for a moment. You bite on Korekiyo’s lower lip and elicit a very breathy moan from him that informs you how horny he already is. While you shift your hips a bit, sitting on top of Korekiyo, you feel some weird movement between your thighs. You break the kiss to look down and realize that the movement you felt was in Korekiyo’s pants. Turns out you’re sitting right on that very spot. You look back at Korekiyo’s face and see that he’s practically fainting already, still unable to reach climax, his hips moving involuntarily, rubbing his cock between your thighs. You can feel it twitching and pressing against you, even through the fabric of his pants.

This is too much. You immediately stand up, watching Korekiyo wince on the floor pathetically. How did he get so desperate suddenly? He was controlling himself perfectly just a moment ago. He even teased you! Could it be he got so horny because of the kiss? Or more likely because he made you cum. Was it his first time? The thought sends a pleasant shiver through your body and you think to yourself that he at least deserves a release. You are not quite willing to do something special for him though. However, in his current state, Korekiyo would probably reach his peak from any random touch now.

“What an ugly sight,” you say with a smirk, folding your arms.

You kick a shoe off your right foot then raise your leg and place your foot right on the bulge on his pants. He groans loudly and rolls his eyes, breathing heavily. It’s ridiculous that a person can get so desperate for an orgasm, yet you are pretty sure you yourself looked just like Korekiyo a moment ago. This amuses you and also makes you curious. You’ve never made anyone cum before too, so you feel excited just thinking about it. Slowly, you begin to move your foot up and down.

The reaction is immediate. Korekiyo thrusts his hips forward even though you are stepping on his cock pretty hard already and hisses loudly, his face caught in a grimace of frustration mixed with masochistic pleasure. You give him a smirk and continue to tease him:

“What a disgusting creep you are.”

You move your foot again slowly. Up and down. Then stop. He made you say all those embarrassing things before so he definitely deserves to beg for you to let him cum. But even before you open your mouth to say anything Korekiyo breathes out:

“P-please... I need to…”

This makes you burst out laughing suddenly. What a wonder Korekiyo is! So obedient and so willing! You’d like to torture him forevermore like this.

“Yeah? What is it? I’m listening!” you say, still laughing cruelly at Korekiyo’s misery.

“Please… M-may I cum?” Korekiyo lets out, his mouth drooling heavily.

His eyes are shut tight from this unbearable frustration of not being able to reach climax this whole time. You finally stop laughing only to say in a firm tone:

“Look me in the eyes and say it again.”

Korekiyo opens his eyes obediently and says, his voice practically on the verge of breaking completely:

“Please… allow me to cum.”

Satisfied, you put your foot back on Korekiyo’s bulge. It’s very warm and hard, and you wonder how it would feel and look with his pants off. Right now you can just guess how big his cock actually is and you are obviously curious, but too embarrassed to ask him to undress. How would it feel if you were to touch it with your hand? Or perhaps your tongue? How would it taste? Your thoughts are getting more and more lewd as you stroke Korekiyo’s dick through his pants, while he moans and hisses loudly, thrusting his hips with each touch of your foot. Without noticing it, you are getting hard again. Those rhythmic movements of your leg and the sounds Korekiyo is making certainly have an effect on you. Your body is getting hot and this familiar itch returns.

However, before you can even realize how aroused you are, Korekiyo’s body jerks violently and he cries your name out, rolling his eyes back and letting out a final moan before he cums. You don’t stop moving your foot immediately but instead give Korekiyo’s crotch one more final stroke, stepping on his cock with even greater force than before. He hisses, half in pain, half in pleasure, breathing heavily.

You can’t help but stare at his beautiful tired and completely red face, mesmerized. Without shifting your gaze from Korekiyo you move your foot up to his throat and step on it with enough force to elicit a cough from him. You admire Korekiyo’s helpless messy state for a while but notice that he’s not looking at your face. You try to trace his gaze and realize with horror that he’s starring at your crotch. With your pants still unzipped, your obvious erection sticks out, stretching the fabric of your underwear.

“Fuck! You fucking dirty pervert! What do you think you are doing?!” you shout in fury and kick Korekiyo in the chest before pressing your hands to your groin, covering your shame.

“Just admiring your beauty,” Korekiyo says with a smug grin.

He seems to have recovered already, because he has this familiar creepy look on his face: mostly curious and only mildly horny. You need to shut his mouth right now.

Without putting much thought into it you get down on your knees, take out your dick again and press it to Korekiyo’s lips. In this position you are completely in control of him, and he acknowledges it by sticking his tongue right away, licking the tip of your cock. You press further and let him suck on you again. You couldn’t imagine that it is possible, but this time the sensation is even more intense. It’s as if Korekiyo got better at it. Or maybe you just control the process enough to get maximum satisfaction from it. You stroke Korekiyo’s hair as he eagerly continues to pleasure you. Looking down to see his heated face between your thighs is priceless. You place a hand on his cheek to feel how energetically his jaw moves and hiss out:

“Shinguji-kun, I… I’m about to-”

Hearing you call him by name, Korekiyo gives a muffled moan and his whole body jerks a little. He immediately starts to suck even more diligently. You close your eyes and focus on these intense sensations spreading through your body until, finally, a familiar jolt of pleasure strikes you again. You cry out, your hands twitching and pulling Korekiyo’s hair as hard as possible.

When the feeling dies down, you just fall over to the floor next to Korekiyo and you both lie there for a while, breathing heavily. The two of you are absolutely exhausted but extremely satisfied. When you manage to catch your breath, you give Korekiyo an affectionate smile. Fascinating, how your attitude towards him can change in a heartbeat. Just before you were absolutely furious with him and now you are just as sincerely tender. You give Korekiyo’s wet tired lips a light kiss. He leans closer to you, craving more of your touch, but you are already too exhausted to give him another passionate kiss, so you back away and say:

“Let me untie you.”

He nods with a smile and patiently waits for you to finish before wrapping his arms around you. This is so unexpected, you gasp, startled by this sudden change of mood. Caught in Korekiyo’s embrace, you are afraid to move or breathe, as if it might ruin the moment. You hear your heart beating fiercely and fear that this sound might resonate so loud in your chest that it would scare Korekiyo off. You are equally worried about seeming too forceful and being too cold to him. So you try to stay still, while he’s giving you this awkward hug. It is indeed awkward and embarrassing, but you are so happy to receive it. Korekiyo’s body is warm against you and you let yourself relax and close your eyes. You hear him say quietly, practically whispering:

“Thank you.”

The pleasant sound of his voice tingles in your ear and you smile.

“What are you thanking me for?” you ask, without moving or opening your eyes.

“For spending time with me,” Korekiyo answers softly.

Such a simple and yet so important thing for you to hear. Unable to find any suitable words, which would match Korekiyo’s in tenderness, you just stay silent, smiling and enjoying the feeling of being held by him.

When he lets go of you, you hurry to turn away to hide your blushing face and say, without looking at Korekiyo:

“See you tomorrow.”

“I can’t wait,” you hear him say, as you slip through the classroom door, blushing and smiling like an idiot.

As you are lying in bed this night you rewind everything in your head over and over again with the same idiotic smile on your face. How does Korekiyo manage to surprise you every time? Everything about him is extraordinary: his looks, his manners, his interests – everything! How can a person be such a creep and such a sweetheart at the same time? You just can’t understand why he is so appealing. It’s simply impossible to control yourself when he is around. Honestly, you are intrigued and a bit scared by how fast things are going. It seems like you are getting so close to Korekiyo that you are no longer capable of evaluating your actions critically. Yes, you are an emotional mess, controlled exclusively by your desires and fantasies.

You are already half asleep when you remember you forgot your jute rope in the classroom.


	6. A rope and a mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much smut in this chapter, but there is a bit of a plot! You feel like your bond with Korekiyo is growing stronger as you face some stressful circumstances together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a small birthday gift for best girl Meaty! Hope you enjoy it!  
> Also I’m actually returning to this fic soon to finish it. Thank you all for reading it and patiently waiting for updates!

The first thing that comes to your mind tomorrow while you’re going through your bag in the morning is the absence of the rope that you used to tie Korekiyo up yesterday. You search your room and try to remember where you could have lost it and the only answer, which is absolutely not comforting, is that you could only have left it at school after your bulling session with Korekiyo. Your first reaction is to panic, but then you think about it more rationally and calm yourself down. There’s nothing compromising in finding this rope. It’s just a bit weird to find rope at school, but nothing is going to reveal that you were the one who left it, let alone what you used it for.

After reasoning with yourself for a few minutes, you decide to just go to school and pretend everything is normal. There’s little chance that someone will even know that the rope was found in some classroom.

When you arrive to school you meet with a bunch of your friends who greet you with loud joyous laughter.

“There you are! In the flesh!” one of your friends says and the whole group explodes with a new wave of laughter. Nervously, you ask what happened and one of them speaks up:

“Oh so you haven’t heard yet?”

“Well I’ve just arrived. What’s going on?” you say with a weak smile, already anticipating something unpleasant.

“Apparently someone from school stuff has found a rope in one of the classrooms.”

No, this is not enough to become big news yet. There must be something else.

“Well maybe someone from some club left it there, I don’t understand what’s funny about it,” you say, feigning ignorance.

“No-no, this isn’t all! What do you think they found right there with the rope?”

“W-what?” you feel your face turning pale. Did you leave some other trace of your identity behind with the rope yesterday? No-no-no this can’t be happen-

“A black facemask!”

Your mind goes blank for a second, processing this new information. Then you speak up finally, trying to sound uninterested.

“Oook? So someone left a rope and a mask behind, what’s so funny about it?”

“Oh god you’re so slow!” – one of your friends says while all the others start laughing again – “Do you know who’s the only person who wears a mask in that class?”

You don’t like where this is going.

“Ok who?”

“That creep who’s stalking you! His name is Shinguji Korekiyo, as we just found out from one of his classmates.”

This is bad. Yet maybe you can still save the situation so you say:

“Well alright I admit it’s a bit amusing, but I still don’t understand why all of you are making such a big deal out of it.”

“Oh come on!” some of your friends roll their eyes at you, as if you’re being a pain in the neck right now, but your best friend raises their hands at everybody still trying to contain their laughter.

“Now-now, calm down! I bet you haven’t heard the punch-line yet! So we talked to his classmate, the one that told everyone Shinguji’s the only one who wears a mask around,” – your friend has this wicked grin on their face as if they know your secret already and just want to catch you red-handed – “And she said he’s been reading some bondage book in class this whole week!”

You squeeze a nervous giggle out and take a look at all of your friends laughing. They definitely think Korekiyo was the one who left the rope in the classroom, but somehow you feel this is not the main reason they’re all laughing.

“Just think about it,” – your friend says trying to suppress their laughter – “This creep tying himself up to jerk off to you.”

Oh so that’s what this is about.

“No-no-no,” – the other one from the group adds – “He jerks off to the thought of tying you up!”

“Maybe he asked someone to tie him already? Did he beg you about it? He did, didn’t he?” one of your friends asks and somehow if feels they’re only half joking.

“Hahahaha nooooo please don’t say that. You must be careful, you know!” the other one addresses you and you nod, trying to imitate laughter.

“Wow this creep is fucked up. I hope he leaves me alone!” – you mumble quickly, while planning your escape – “Gotta go to the bathroom before class, sorry! See you later!”

With this you storm off to the sound of your friends’ hysterical laughter. Did they already notice? Why were they asking you all of these questions? You need to talk to Korekiyo as soon as possible, but he’s nowhere to be found. Maybe he’s been avoiding people because of the rumors about him leaving the rope in his classroom?

You feel like you’re such an idiot. Not only were you careless enough to leave something behind, but you also chose to stay in his classroom of all places. Such a stupid idiot! But even if all of this was avoided, the fact that you would still care about your reputation over Korekiyo’s feelings is still the worst. At this rate the whole school is going to talk about him being a pervert and it will all be your fault.

The whole day is just a blur. You hear people talking about Korekiyo all around and you constantly have to fake laughter to not be caught looking uncharacteristically preoccupied. Your eyes dart around in search for Korekiyo until finally you see him at lunch break. He’s wearing a new black mask and is hiding behind a book as usual. Oh god it’s true. He’s been reading a book about bondage this whole time. And you have only just noticed it. Shinguji Korekiyo reading a book about bondage at school. This isn’t even surprising, but you still sigh in disbelief at the fact. So the rumor is not baseless at all.

Korekiyo has already been publicly assaulted a few times while you were around. So far just a few nicknames, a couple of stupid jokes and occasional ‘accidental’ pushes, but this is enough to see how bad things are going. You’re tempted to come up and talk to Korekyo, but you know you’ll draw too much attention that way so you just have to wait until the classes end. Until then you try to gather as much information as possible to somehow help Korekiyo’s dramatically plummeting reputation.

Apparently the school stuff has not made a big deal out of the whole thing yet, just asked whoever lost the items to show up to the faculty office to retrieve them. Obviously, no one has showed up. You are not going to reveal your secrets and Korekiyo simply has no need to go: he has already put on a new mask anyway. Somehow, however, you sense that, unless the items don’t get picked up, the whole case will become much more of a big deal with students talking so much about it and adding more and more colorful details to the story.

No, the rope has to disappear from faculty office somehow. You’ve been thinking about it the whole day and by the time the classes have ended you’ve come up with a plan. But you need Korekiyo to fulfill it. You come to your usual meeting spot a few minutes early, pacing the room and biting on your thumb nervously, when he comes in.

“Good day!” Korekiyo’s voice startles you.

“Fuck! Oh it’s you… Don’t creep on me like that!”

“I’m sorry. How have you been?”

“Are you kidding?! Haven’t you heard about the rope?”

“I have indeed. Sorry for forgetting my mask. I’m afraid I simply couldn’t find it and decided to leave it at that,” – Korekiyo says and lowers his head a little. You can see he’s not glad you’ve brought this up – “But is there anything we can do except let the rumors die slowly?”

“Yes we can!”

“Are you going to go forward and say the rope belongs to you?” Korekiyo muses, the expression on his face showing a trace of hope for a second.

“Of course not!” you say immediately and see this hope shatter.

That… is so mean. You realize how mean you are to Korekiyo who has been enduring this whole situation without uttering a word in his defense because that would sabotage you and the secrecy of your relationship. Have you taken the blame, as you rightfully should, he would have still had a relatively normal school life. You sigh and come up to Korekiyo, as you feel the need to comfort him.

“Look… it’s not how it seems, ok? I just don’t want everybody to find out in a weird way like this… And this will only make things more complicated for you, believe me! I have a better plan how to dispose of the rope without revealing ourselves! It’s a good plan, I promise. So cheer up, ok?”

Korekiyo lifts his eyes at you and you see how much affection is beaming through them. You smile at him and he takes his mask off to return that smile.

“Now look! This will be easy, but I’ll need your help.”

You proceed to tell Korekiyo your plan while he listens attentively and nods in agreement, occasionally giving you advice on some details of the operation. Frankly, you’re glad he likes your ideas, because he has always seemed like a quite resourceful person to you.

“To be honest, I am very impressed, but not at all surprised by your sharp wit,” – Korekiyo says and you smile mischievously at him – “Now that my role in this mission is clear to me, could I make a humble request?”

“Hm? Of course.”

Korekiyo closes his eyes as if embarrassed by his own words, striking his weird hugging pose again.

“I must say I have quite anticipated our encounter today, that is why I would love it not to go to waste.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, if we are to carry out a plan as risky as this one, we might as well add some more risk into it. May I just say that I am certainly up to anything today.”

You look at Korekiyo in confusion for a second before realization slowly dawns upon you and you break into a naughty smile.

“Ok, you creep, I’ll think of something. Anyway, let’s start by writing this note I told you about first.”

“Of course. This should be our main focus. Forging a note like this is indeed a gamble. I must say it makes my heart start pounding faster at the very thought of such a bold move. Especially coming from you…”

“We’ll talk later! Now let’s try to write something. Oh and lets exchange contact info, I-I mean I still don’t have yours and we will need it today so…”

“Without a doubt!”

You’ve never thought you’ll get so flustered while simply asking for a telephone number, especially after having an intimate relationship with a person already, but you guess that’s what ‘normal’ is with Korekiyo. When your preparations for the mission are over, you two wish each other good luck before Korekiyo goes to take his place in one of the bathrooms to wait for your signal, and you head to the faculty office to commence the operation.

Who would have guessed that retrieving the rope will become such a pain, but in the end it’s not simply about the rope or even your reputation. It’s about making something right for Korekiyo’s sake. You’ve been a bad friend to him, even though he hasn’t done anything wrong to you. On the contrary, all he has done so far was help you and be a really great friend and a lover to you. A ‘friend’? Is it weird to call Korekiyo a friend when you don’t even talk to him in public? And the way you treat him is certainly far from an average friendship or any normal relationship for that matter. Still the way you two communicated today could be qualified as friendly. It was way different from your usual bully/victim relationship. And it feels refreshing.

The faculty office is still not closed, as expected, and you can hear one of the teachers mumbling something to herself while she’s sorting some papers. You take a deep breath to calm your nerves and knock on the door.

“Come in!”

You enter with an orderly ‘excuse me’ and look around. There is indeed only one teacher present at the office and you sigh in relief.

“Do you need something?”

You recognize the teacher and remember she’s the one in charge of the gardening club. This is perfect.

“Yes, I heard that the gardening club has allowed students to take one plant of their choice from the greenhouse. Is it possible to get one right now?”

“Sure, have you asked any of the members to help you?”

“Yeah, I tried looking for them, but no one’s at the greenhouse, even though I’ve heard they’re supposed to gather for club activities today…,” you bite your lip, highlighting the supposed awkwardness of the situation.

“Have they been slacking off again?! Let’s go right away and if there isn’t anyone there I swear I’ll-”

You watch the irritated teacher take a few things from her desk and stomp right by you through the door. You quickly send a small text to Korekiyo, letting him know that it’s his turn to act, then follow the teacher down the ladder and out of the school building. Now the rest of it is up to your masked accomplice.

The teacher leads you to the greenhouse, mumbling curses on her way. Apparently, you’ve hit a sore spot, telling her about her students slacking off in the gardening club. When you reach the place, your phone buzzes.

‘It’s done’ you read on the screen and swipe to unlock your phone to type an answer: ‘Send proof.’ You trust Korekiyo completely on it, but your motivation is shifting somehow already and the tone of the message is not strict, but rather playful.

“Oh thank god, they’re here,” you hear the teacher say and you put your phone away to look up.

The greenhouse is full of students who are working diligently at the small garden inside. You even notice a few of your friends, who wave at you. You wave back as you go inside with the teacher.

“Ok, so what did you want to pick?” the teacher addresses you and you look around, only now realizing you actually have to get a plant now. You are prepared to just point at any random one when one flower catches your attention.

It’s a small red rose bush in the corner, which looks pretty weak, but somehow it still managed to bear some flowers. A thought strikes you and immediately you find yourself standing next to the rose bush.

“I think I want one of these.”

“Are you sure? I don’t think you can grow something from it if you take it home,” the teacher says, but you shake your head.

“To be honest I’m not planning on growing anything. I-”

“Wanted to give it to someone?” the teacher says with a taunting grin and an embarrassingly girlish giggle. You smile back nervously and nod.

“Hahaha! Youth is such a wonderful time!” – the teacher goes on while cutting a rose from the bush for you – “I hope the person you are going to give it to is special!”

“Eh yeah, this person is pretty special,” you say with a nervous grin, taking the rose from her.

“Ok, I’m all done here for today,” – the teacher says, leaving the greenhouse with you in tow – “Actually I think I’m going to head home. I even have all of my stuff with me already…”

She gives you an evaluating look.

“How about you do me a favor,” – she says while handing you a pair of keys – “And go lock the faculty office for me before you head home? Just drop the keys at the security post at the entrance later. Tell them I’ve sent you, they won’t mind.”

You nod, trying to prevent your excitement from showing too much, and take the keys.

“Of course, I don’t mind! Goodbye, have a nice day!” with this you head immediately to the faculty office, taking your phone out of the pocket on the way. You see Korekiyo’s messages with pictures of the rope inside of his schoolbag and a note on one of the teachers’ desks. You type in ‘I’m heading to you’ but then erase it and stop at the stairs.

Didn’t Korekiyo ask you to spice this up a bit? You look at those keys in your hand and smirk. He will definitely like this. With anticipation you type in: ‘Don’t leave the office yet.’

Almost immediately you receive a reply: ‘I’m still here. Do you need something else done?’ Oh he knows what’s going to happen, doesn’t he?

You write: ‘Yes. I need you to undress. Completely.’ You bite your lip and grin widely and wickedly. To be honest you have been waiting for an opportunity to make Korekiyo undress for you for a long time, but were too embarrassed to say the words out loud. Texting the same thing turned out to be so much simpler!

Meanwhile Korekiyo is taking his time replying to you. Impatiently, you tap you finger on the screen where his answer should appear. Maybe he thought it was too much? Maybe he’s trying to find proper words to refuse? Or maybe he has simply left already? After all, you’re the only one who knows it’s not dangerous for him to stay at the faculty office right now. Would he really trust you on something so risky?

Nervously, you already begin typing an explanation for Korekiyo, when you receive a text from him. ‘I did as you requested.’

Your face lights up, a huge smile on it. Immediately you write back: ‘Send proof.’

Is this too much? Well, he said he was up to anything today. In fact, he must be actually enjoying himself right now.

You realize that this request might take a while so you decide to get closer to the faculty office while you wait for Korekiyo’s nudes. This will also help you control the situation better. Are you to encounter somebody, you can send them off easily, helping Korekiyo avoid being discovered. When you get to the door, your telephone buzzes and you mute it immediately so that Korekiyo won’t find out you’re already here. You open the message and see a few pics on the preview. Your heart races as you click on one of the images to enlarge it.

It’s a picture of Korekiyo, sitting on one of the desks at the faculty office, absolutely naked. You zoom in to his face and then slide down to look at his chest, surprisingly wide but still pretty skinny, and then down to his waist and hips. Trembling with excitement you swipe your finger over the photo again to slide lower. A stupid creepy smile settles on your face when you see Korekiyo’s dick on the picture. It looks like it’s already pretty hard and you roll your eyes at how perverted he is. Not like you are any better, looking at his nudes in a school corridor like this.

You take a look at the other pictures, which are mostly the same, but feature different angles and objects, probably to prove that he is indeed at the faculty office, or maybe just so that he could send you more of his dick pics. You can’t be 100% sure here.

Amused, but not yet fully satisfied, you type: ‘Now jerk of for me. Don’t forget to send pictures.’

You lean against the wall near the door and take another good look at Korekiyo’s previous selfies, while you wait for more in excitement. Very soon the photos start appearing one by one on your screen, all of them featuring Korekiyo masturbating in rather lewd poses right on one of the teachers’ desks. Surrounded by school equipment, he looks like some porn star featuring in a film about students, except he is actually still in high school. The more you look at those pictures pouring in, the less you control your urges to go in and see it all for yourself, but you haven’t yet had all the fun.

‘Now I want to see you play with your nipples,’ you type in and almost immediately get a reply. Korekiyo sends you a close up of his red horny face and chest with one of his nipples pinched with long slender fingers. You swallow and write: ‘I want to see you touch your disgusting pathetic ugly cock again.’

You shift your legs uncomfortably; already too aroused to think straight, when you get a pic in reply. This time it’s a close up of Korekiyo’s dick and his hand wrapped around it. It’s not very big but definitely pretty long. The picture makes you wonder what it would feel like to touch it, but you are unable to indulge in your fantasies further as you a get a text saying ‘I’m close’. Immediately, you write back: ‘You’re not allowed to cum yet.’ You yourself don’t feel like teasing anymore, yet you go on. Torturing Korekiyo feels so good you just can’t stop, even if it means torturing yourself too.

Another message arrives: ‘I won’t be able to hold back much longer.’ You feel a jolt go through your body as it shivers all over, the horniness getting the best of you. At this rate you will be the first one to break. With twitching fingers you text: ‘Not yet.’

A few seconds pass before another lewd selfie arrives with a message: ‘Please let me cum, I beg you.’ You can see that Korekiyo on the pic has definitely reached his limit, one of his hands roaming around his chest, trying to ignore his cock, twitching painfully between his widely open legs.

Your body moves on its own as you open the door of the faculty office wide and storm inside, scaring Korekiyo to death. He jumps up from the desk he’s been sitting on and tries to cover himself instinctively before realizing it’s you. Uncontrollable laughter escapes you, but you shut your mouth with a hand and close the door behind you.

“Wow, did I startle you that much?” you ask in a mocking tone, tossing a red rose in your hand on one of the desks carelessly.

“I-I’m afraid so,” Korekiyo’s sweaty face is almost blue from panic now, but you can see his excitement is still very much present.

You take a good look at his body. It’s much more appealing in person than on those pictures and you admit to yourself that he’s extremely beautiful. And you crave this beauty. You want to look at it, to touch it, to possess it.

Without thinking, you come up to Korekiyo and take his hard dick into your hand. He lets out a horny groan, but you immediately slap him across the face and tell him to keep quiet. He nods, a pained and horny expression on his face, as you start to slowly stroke his cock with your hand. Korekiyo gives you a needy look, his mouth open, tongue sticking out a little, and you just have to lean in and kiss him, while you continue to move your hand up and down his length.

A loud sound of approaching footsteps makes you break the kiss. You put another hand over Korekiyo’s mouth so that he won’t let out any noises and wait, still feeling his dick twitching in your hand.

What a creep! Does the prospect of being discovered excite him even more? The footsteps are getting dangerously close and you start panicking a little, but at the same time your own horniness doesn’t let up. Your heart is pounding not only because of fear, but definitely because of intense arousal too. You feel a mixture of terror, shame and excitement at the same time, as you hear the sound of footsteps reach the door of the faculty office, but then gradually become quieter and quieter, until it dies down somewhere at the staircase.

You let go of Korekiyo’s mouth but keep a tight grip on his dick. He hisses softly as you move your hand along his cock. Suddenly you feel an urge to get closer to him somehow. Without putting much thought into it, you get down on your knees before Korekiyo and position yourself between his legs. You take a good look at him from down there. This is the first time you are on your knees before him, not the other way around. Unable to restrain yourself any longer, you put the tip of his cock inside of your mouth and suck on it. Immediately, Korekiyo lets out a muffled groan, pushing a hand against his mouth to suppress the sound. You don’t stop and move, putting more of his length inside this time.

Quickly spinning out if control, you reach down with your other hand and start to pleasure yourself, while giving Korekiyo a blowjob. You immediately discover how painfully horny you’ve been this whole time, your body practically begging for release. Within a few minutes of rhythmical movements of your hands, lips and tongue you feel like both of you are at your limit.

Getting closer to your orgasm, you stop moving your mouth for a few seconds, concentrating on your own sensations, but Korekiyo, unable to hold back anymore, moves his hips instead, penetrating your throat with his dick and making you gag. This turns you on too much and you feel familiar warmth of an orgasm dawn on you, your body jerking involuntarily, and your throat tightening around Korekiyo’s cock. His hips keep moving and you let go of him completely, letting him finish. Within seconds he does and you feel hot sticky cum pour down your throat. You cough loudly as Korekiyo lets go of you, while swallowing his cum.

Dazed, he sits down on the floor next to you, his legs shaking. For a few minutes both of you just breathe heavily until Korekiyo breaks the silence finally.

“You were so beautiful, I wish I could have captured this moment.”

You look at Korekiyo, his face still bright red and joints occasionally twitching from an intense orgasm, unable to find any suitable words to answer him.

“I hope you liked the pictures,” he continued.

“I’m never deleting them,” you say and immediately frown at the sound of your voice being unnaturally hoarse.

Korekiyo lets out a giggle, but you are too tired to react, so you just ignore it. You sit around for a few minutes in silence, until you finally get up and extend a hand to help Korekiyo up. He takes it and stands next to you, his face and naked body being too close now. Somehow embarrassed, you turn away, pretending to be looking for his clothes.

You tidy up the room a little, while you tell Korekiyo your side of the story. When he’s fully dressed and has regained most of his decency, you make sure to take all of your stuff before leaving the room and locking it down. The last thing you retrieve is your red rose. You stare at it for a few seconds until bluntly shoving it in Korekiyo’s face without saying a word.

“Is this for me?” he asks in confusion and you nod.

“I have no use for it, so take it,” – you say, trying to sound indifferent and immediately regretting it. Then you add – “It reminded me of you, so I chose it.”

“Ah, at the greenhouse. I see…”

You leave the faculty office in silence.

“This was by far the wildest thing we did,” you sum up, as you two head down the staircase slowly.

“Indeed,” – Korekiyo says with a smile – “I must admit I‘m also looking forward to finding out whether our plan has succeeded or not.”

“We’ll know soon enough.”

You part ways for today and go back home, thinking about what happened. You were agitated by the rope incident this whole day, yet now all you can think about now is Korekiyo’s body. You check your phone a million times, looking at those pictures, and touch yourself, rewinding today’s events in your head once again.

The next day starts just like another blur of daydreaming, mixed with a bit of impatient excitement about the results of your yesterday’s operation. When you get to school you greet your friends as usual. One of them immediately volunteers to update you on the latest news.

“It turns out that creep Shinguji wasn’t involved after all.”

“Huh? How did it turn up?” you ask with feigned curiosity.

“Apparently one of the teachers has left the rope in the class as a part of school equipment or something. They just came to the faculty office and took it. Left a note apologizing for confusion and everything.”

“But what about the mask?” you persist, trying to find out how well has your plan succeeded.

“Nah, the mask was his. This Shinguji guy left it, but probably was too scared to go get it yesterday because of all the rumors. He went to the faculty office to take it right after they found out about the note though. As for me, I still think he’s a total creep.”

Good, so he even took his mask back, as you planned yesterday. This should be convincing enough. Your friend catches that pleased look on your face and says:

“By the way, I saw you at the greenhouse yesterday! Whom did you get that rose for, huh?”

Startled by the question you stutter:

“N-no one!”

“You’re so full of secrets recently. Well good luck with your love life, but I warn you that my curiosity has its limits. I’ll find out sooner or later.”

Your friend laughs loudly and pats you on the back as if this isn’t at all a creepy thing to say. You imitate a smile as well as you can and swallow nervously.

How long will you be able to keep this a secret?


	7. Valentine's chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really sorry it took me so long to write this. I hope you enjoy it!

“I can’t find my underwear,” – you say, looking around an empty classroom anxiously, – “Did you see it?”

“I apologize, I must have put it somewhere without realizing it,” Korekiyo muses, commencing his own search.

It’s been a few months since your secret relationship nearly got exposed because of that rope incident and you’re now being extremely careful. It’s become your new routine to tidy everything up after yourselves and make sure you don’t leave anything behind.

“Nevermind, found them!” – you pick up your underwear from under a desk and put it on – “Do you want those photos I made? The ones with you tied up to the chair.”

“Yes, if you have the close-ups of my tied hands then I would very much like to see them. I need to study those knots: I believe my technique is lacking. You, on the other hand, seem to have mastered the art of bondage.”

“That’s ridiculous,” you reply with an embarrassed giggle and your face turns red at the compliment.

Actually, you are proud of yourself, because you’ve been practicing this bondage technique a lot recently and wanted to impress Korekiyo today. You’ve had a lot of experience with the rope in the course of the last few months and now you feel really confident about tying him up.

“It’s nothing special, really. I’ll send you the pics on my way home.”

“Thank you. And I in turn will provide you with the information about that book I was telling you about today,” Korekiyo nods to you with a smile.

Having his phone number has also made it easier to maintain your status quo while additionally making your life so much more exciting. Now all you ever do when you have a spare minute or two is text Korekiyo. Those pictures from the day you made him undress in the faculty office obviously weren’t the end of it. Pretty soon Korekiyo has been sending you nudes nearly every day and it has become a part of your routine. But it hasn’t been the most exciting part.

You quickly found out that Korekiyo was quite an engaging conversation partner. Despite nearly always talking about things you knew nothing of he still managed to never bore you. Your conversations could last for hours even without flirting and when you weren’t texting you caught yourself thinking about Korekiyo even more than before. Surprisingly enough, it turned out you had a lot in common: interests, hobbies, even the sense of humor.

At first, you’ve been under an impression that Korekiyo and you share nothing besides your perverted kinks, but now you feel an odd sense of kinship with him. At this point it feels weird that two people who are so much alike have absolutely different public images. You are fairly popular and have a lot of friends while Korekiyo’s only friend this whole time has probably been just you. To be honest, you might consider Korekiyo your best friend, but you’d never tell him that. Your relationship has gradually become warmer, but you still act a bit distant with him. Mainly because you’re still keeping your relationship secret and don’t want Korekiyo to try and act all friendly with you in public. It’s cruel, but that’s the only way: you can’t date a freak and stay popular with your friends. Korekiyo doesn’t seem to mind for now so you’re just going to delay the moment of truth for as long as you can.

 “Which book..? Oh! The one about some weird ritual that is supposed to help you summon ghosts?” you recall, while putting on your school uniform jacket.

“Indeed,” – Korekiyo chuckles – “Do you still wish to learn more about it?”

“Sure. I’m curious,” you nod with a smile.

“I’ll send you the details then. I am positive it will be quite an entertaining read for you.”

“I trust the spooky stuff expert,” – you place a quick kiss on Korekiyo’s cheek with a giggle and head out – “I’ll send you the photos later. See ya!”

Korekiyo waves you goodbye as he continues to comb his long hair while you leave the classroom and close the door behind you. You head down the staircase and then towards the exit, a big stupid happy grin on your face.

Automatically, you check your phone on the way and open your photo gallery. Today’s pics turned out really nice. It’s become a habit of yours to take pictures of Korekiyo in all sorts of compromising poses and situations. You scroll through the gallery mindlessly, looking at a bunch of pictures. You click to enlarge your favorite photo. It was made when you decided to reenact your first encounter and made Korekiyo lick your shoes again. He’s looking up at the camera with such a horny expression. Remembering that day makes you chuckle softly.

“Hey, what’s up!” a loud cheerful voice from behind startles you and you drop the phone with a yelp.

You turn around to see your notorious bully friend walking towards you. Seeing you panic was apparently so entertaining that it even made them laugh.

“Wow, you’re really jumpy recently,” – your friend says approaching you – “Hope your phone is ok.”

They bend down and reach for your phone on the floor. Your heart jumps in your chest and you rush forward to grab the phone as fast as you can, but your friend is faster. Seeing how you don’t want them to see the screen, they snatch the phone and immediately back away so you won’t stop them.

“Well-well-well, what have you been up to? Let’s see…” they mutter before looking at the screen and then their eyes go round.

Your vision blurs from a sudden rush of panic. It’s over! It’s over now! After a brief moment of weakness you come to your senses and quickly rush to take the phone away from your friend. Luckily for you, they’ve been too shocked to swipe for more pictures and have seen the only image of Korekiyo licking your shoes. Your brain is already working intensely to find a way out of this situation. Out of all of your friends this person probably hates Korekiyo the most. They were the one bullying him back then in the bathroom and telling you to stop talking to him. What should you say to explain this photo?

“Hey, it’s my phone, you know! You could have just asked nicely, I would have shown it to you,” – you say after retrieving your possession and then add – “I was going to show this pic to everyone tomorrow and now you’ve ruined the surprise!”

Your friend, who hasn’t said anything so far and has just been staring at you with their mouth open this whole time, bursts out laughing hysterically.

“I can’t believe it! How?! How did you get this pic?!”

You swallow. There’s no other way out of this situation anymore. You can’t compromise now.

“Well the creep was out of control so I had to show him his place. And I also took a picture to teach him a lesson.”

“OH! MY! GOD! This is crazy! What are you going to do with it now?!” seeing how excited your friend is, you realize it’s not going to end well.

“I don’t know yet, I was hoping that we’ll think of something together,” you try really hard to force a smile but you can feel how wry it’s turning out. Your friend doesn’t seem to notice though.

“I can’t believe you’ve done his! You’re fucking crazy you know that! What- How- Tell me everything! Oh and I’ll text everyone immediately. Come on, share the photo quickly!”

You feel like you are about to cry but you obey and send the picture to your friends’ group chat. This might be the one most inhumanly cruel thing you have ever done in your life and you realize that. Even if you didn’t have a relationship with Korekiyo, sharing his private photos would be nasty enough, but the fact that he trusts you as a friend and a lover makes it so much more disgusting.

You try to calm down reminding yourself that it could have been worse: your friend could have seen Korekiyo’s nudes and that would have been an even greater disaster. So far, however, you feel even more disgusted by the fact that you’re glad it was this very photo that your friend saw, because it’s easy to explain without exposing your relationship.

Quietly, you watch your friends react to the picture in the group chat. It has already started and you can’t take that back now.

“What if we print it out and place it all over the school tomorrow? No, that might get you into trouble… Well, I’ll just send it around, everyone will see it by tomorrow,” your friend laughs excitedly and you feel like you could throw up right now.

After half an hour of explanations, during which you had to invent all sorts of details about you bullying Korekiyo into licking your shoes, you finally escape and rush home. When you get there your eyes are full of tears. You try to write a text to Korekiyo, who’s already been sending you some playful messages and talking about that occult book, but there is just nothing you can say that will make it right. You might as well just ignore him forever now. Maybe that would be the best thing to do in this situation.

Your eyes are swollen and your chest hurts from all the crying and worrying. Completely exhausted, you fall asleep eventually.

***

The next day is one big nightmare. Everyone in the school has already seen the photo. Everywhere you go you hear jokes about Korekiyo. People are laughing and cheering you on, saying you’re a hero for dealing with a stalker so bravely.

Your friend made sure to make the story as colorful as possible: apparently, you were so generous and forgiving you let a creep follow you around so that he may sketch you from time to time but he was ungrateful enough to try and approach you with some nasty suggestion. You were rightfully angry and stood up to yourself.

“Oh my god, look at this creep!” – you hear people in the hallway talking about the photo – “Look at his face! He’s clearly into it!”

“Yeah, looks like he’s enjoying it.”

“He probably jerked off to it later.”

“Ew, don’t say that! It’s disgusting.”

“What’s really disgusting is enjoying being humiliated!”

“Yeah, bet he’s secretly happy his photo became public.”

“Ugh, such a desperate way to get attention!”

“Hey, remember when they found that rope in a classroom? Bet it was his after all!”

“Oh shit, you’re right! I’ve already forgotten about it.”

Your legs are shaking as you pass by, trying not to burst out crying again. You just walk away as fast as you can. Without realizing it, you end up hiding in one of the storage rooms. It’s a familiar place: you’ve been spending quite some time here before with Korekiyo.

“So you went into hiding too,” – you hear a voice behind and jump in panic – “No need to be alarmed, it’s just me.”

Of course it’s him. You turn around to face Korekiyo.

“I suspected something wasn’t right when I texted you yesterday, but now it’s clear,”

The storage room is dark and dusty and it takes a few seconds to adjust your eyes and see Korekiyo’s face in the dark. The look in his eyes and his expression, it’s the one you’ve never seen before. Korekiyo seems irritated and a bit scared. You want to say something but words refuse to come out.

“Is this another game we’re playing? Is there anything I’m supposed to be doing to play along?” you hear Korekiyo’s tone becoming a little bit hysterical, like he’s about to cry.

You bite your lip so you yourself won’t start sobbing and make up your mind: it’s better to end it right now, or you will just hurt Korekiyo and yourself more. If you continue this relationship, you will just do even more harm.

“I’m really sorry,” – you manage and take a deep breath before continuing – “I-I think we should stop.”

Korekiyo doesn’t react and you’re too ashamed to look directly at his face, so you just go on talking:

“I’ll delete everything from my phone so this won’t happen again,” – you take out your phone to back up your intentions – “All the pictures, all of our messages and your phone number. This won’t happen again, I promise. I’ll do it right now-”

Before you can delete anything, Korekiyo puts his hand on yours to stop you.

“There’s no need. If I understand the situation correctly, it wasn’t your intention to leak this picture,” – you’re trying to hold back tears, listening to Korekiyo – “To be honest, I am glad. If it isn’t your fault my photo got exposed, then I have no reason not to trust you.”

It’s so illogical and so not like him to say these things. Doesn’t he realize what’s happening?

“You don’t get it. It’s my fault this picture got posted,” – your voice if hoarse – “I was afraid of losing my friends so I shared it. I had no choice!”

The more you speak the more ugly and disgusting you seem to yourself. Afraid of losing friends? Sounds like you don’t consider Korekiyo a friend. Had no choice? That’s a lie. You could have just chosen to stay by Korekiyo’s side but you’re just leaving him to deal with everything on his own.

“I see,” – his voice is suddenly calm, as usual – “You don’t have any intention of maintaining our relationship any further.”

You, on the other hand, have probably just now realized what’s about to happen and start panicking. You don’t want to lose Korekiyo.

“I- well- It’s not about you… It’s just that-”

“Don’t worry about explaining yourself. I have never harbored any illusions about the nature of our relationship. I have anticipated that it will end this way sooner or later,” – Korekiyo’s words are sharp and painful to hear. It’s like all of these months of you bonding and getting to know each other are just gone in a split second  – “If you are afraid of me exposing our afterschool activities, then do not fret: I will keep my mouth shut no matter what. If you wish I erased our texting log, I shall obey.”

Weakly, you shake your head no. You want to shout, to say that it doesn’t matter and you’re not that petty and you don’t care about your reputation, but you can’t. Because deep down you know that you are petty and you do care about your reputation. More than your relationship with Korekiyo. While you’re struggling to start talking, he speaks up again:

“Would you care for a goodbye kiss?”

Without thinking you nod, even though you don’t want to agree to that ‘goodbye’ part, but before you can formulate an answer, Korekiyo bends down towards you, cupping one of your cheeks with his hand, and kisses you. It’s not your usual hurried horny kiss or a lazy sloppy one you share after sex; it’s different: awkward, but tender and shy. It reminds you of the day you kissed for the first time in the bathroom.

Korekiyo breaks the kiss just as suddenly, as he started it, and heads towards the exit quickly.

“I think I’m going to leave school for today. Unlike you, I’m not used to such immense popularity.”

You’ve never considered that Korekiyo might have such a sharp tongue and hearing him being sarcastic at your expense hurts a lot, but you know you deserve it.

“By the way,” – Korekiyo stops just before opening the door – “Does that mean there’s no longer a need for me to obey the rules you’ve created?”

“Um… yeah I guess,” you let out, still processing what has happened.

“I see. Goodbye.”

He leaves you alone standing in the middle of the storage room like a lifeless mannequin.

***

The next few weeks are the worst in your entire life. You don’t want to go to school, but you want to know how Korekiyo is doing, so you go anyway. Every day starts with you looking for him and then following him around to see if he’s ok. The whole school bullies him now for being a stalker and a pervert. At first you expected him to stop coming to classes or even transferring, but he never did. Instead, Korekiyo endures everything with a straight face and never even stands up to his bullies.

It’s definitely because he promised he won’t expose your relationship. But at the same time he stopped paying any attention to you. Most of the time Korekiyo acts as if you’ve never existed. The worst thing is that even to you his behavior is quite understandable. All of the bad things that happened to Korekiyo in school this year happened because of you. You are a reason he is miserable and hated by everyone.

Actually, maybe not everyone. After the first wave of bullying ended, you’ve noticed several people coming up to Korekiyo to… just talk? Apparently, someone felt sorry for him and decided to try and be friendly with him for a change. Judging by the look of those people and the fact that you definitely haven’t noticed them before, they aren’t everyone’s favorites at school either. In any case, you are curious about the people who take interest in Korekiyo and you just have to follow them around and eavesdrop on the conversations.

It’s almost like you’ve turned into a stalker yourself. Every day at school you just follow Korekiyo around, even though he keeps ignoring you. His friends have probably noticed though, because you basically aren’t maintaining any secrecy: you just follow him around bluntly. Even when there is hardly any bullying done to Korekiyo anymore and it’s just him talking normally to other people, you don’t stop spying on him. Eventually, you’ve even forgotten about your own friends and stopped caring about your reputation. All you can think of is Korekiyo. You need to make sure he’s ok. Is he really making friends? Are they being nice to him? What are they talking about? Does he talk about you? Does he still think about you?

The longer you stalk Korekiyo, the more it drives you crazy how he keeps ignoring you. At first you thought you were being selfless when you decided to follow him around and try to help him get over the bullying, but in fact you didn’t help at all. You just watched Korekiyo getting threatened and pushed and beaten. You simply stared. The more you stalk him, the more you realize it has nothing to do with you trying to be nice and supportive. On the contrary, it’s your selfish desire to keep him to yourself that drives you. You simply can’t let go and it hurts to see how Korekiyo has already got over you so easily.

Very soon you realize that it’s unbearable for you to see Korekiyo getting further and further away from you every day. Finally, one evening, rereading your old texts for the tenth time that day, you lose control over your anxiety completely and send him a message. It’s a simple greeting with a trivial ‘how’s it going?’ and you immediately regret it, but still hope you’ll get an answer. Waiting for Korekiyo to text back you eventually fall asleep.

You have a weird dream, in which the two of you are still together, but something is different. Here you are in the school bathroom and Korekiyo is drowning you in the sink. ‘Shouldn’t it be the other way round?’ you want to ask but you only mumble something unintelligible and your words turn into bubbles in the water. Suddenly the bathroom door opens and Korekiyo lets go of you. It’s his friends, the ones you’ve been spying on recently.

“Would you like to join?” Korekiyo asks and immediately his friends circle you and their hands grab you by the neck. All of your limbs are so weak you can’t move a muscle. Before you even try to scream for help you are drowning again and even though you can’t see anything you know pretty well that Korekiyo’s friends have put you head down into the toilet.

You wake up all sweaty from fear in the middle of the night and immediately check your phone. No texts from Korekiyo.

The next day at school you see him again and he doesn’t even you look your way. Being ignored irritates you so much you start texting him every day. At first it’s just casual stuff, but then you decide to write a huge message to him, apologizing for everything and telling him you want to talk. No answer. Now it’s clear: Korekiyo doesn’t want anything to do with you, he’s over you and won’t ever be your friend or lover again. And it’s all your fault. You feel so weak and helpless you just cry yourself to sleep that night.

***

It’s Valentine's day and you wish you could get away from your friends gossiping about anyone who got chocolate. Frankly, you couldn’t care less, but you try to laugh along at their jokes just so they don’t suspect anything. You yourself don’t have anything planned for the day: it’s not like you can give Korekiyo any chocolate. It’s been a few days since you’ve sent him that apology text and received no answer. Since then you’ve tried sending him other messages, but he’s been ignoring you.

Right now, sitting among your friends in the dining hall, watching Korekiyo from afar, you don’t even feel irritated that you’re being ignored. He’s having lunch with his friends and even though you don’t see his face properly behind that black paper mask, it seems like he’s smiling.

All this time you haven’t given it much thought and just assumed no one could make Korekiyo happy except you, because you both had absolutely shameful, disgusting kinks, which would never be publicly acceptable. And this whole time a thought has never crossed your mind that what Korekiyo wanted was never some kinky fantasy coming true, but just a normal relationship. It was you who came up with the rules he had to obey and made him do all sorts of degrading things for you. Being in control felt good, but it made you forget Korekiyo is not some toy, whom you can play with and torture at your heart’s content before throwing him away the minute it turns out he actually has human needs and desires too.

These thoughts clear your head. You aren’t a complete merciless monster after all: seeing Korekiyo happy calms you down and helps you make peace with his decision to discard you from his life. For a second you even feel good about yourself for accepting it. But just for a second, until you see her.

There’s a girl with a gift-wrapped box walking towards Korekiyo’s table. Did she decide to give somebody Valentine’s Day chocolate right there in the dining hall? Is she that serious about this? Judging by her flustered face it’s not just complimentary chocolate she is about to give to somebody. The question is: who’s she giving it to? For some reason your heart starts going a little faster and you hold your breath.

You take a closer look at the girl: you’ve never seen her before and there isn’t anything special about her. A completely ordinary schoolgirl. She looks cute with her cheeks red from all the embarrassment and excitement. Before you can start panicking she’s already standing in front of Korekiyo’s table and everyone there is staring at her. She says something and Korekiyo gets up from his place. Your heart starts beating like crazy and you feel your body moving on its own. Without realizing it, you jump out of your seat and run towards Korekiyo and the girl. You hear your friends shouting something at you from behind, but you can’t understand a word they’re saying.

When you get closer to Korekiyo’s table you hear the girl speak:

“Will you accept it?” she asks, handling him a box of chocolates. What kind of crazy dream is this? Why does Korekiyo have friends AND a girl who likes him?! How could a creep, a stalker and a bully victim attract a girl? Most importantly, why did she decide to do it? Doesn’t she know you exist?! Doesn’t she know Korekiyo belongs to you?!

“No, he won’t accept it!” you shout before you can give yourself a moment to think your actions through.

Your rational approach from before and the thoughts of seeing Korekiyo happy don’t mean shit to you now that you’ve seen him getting chocolate from that girl. You pant angrily and stare daggers at her, hoping she will just run away. Flustered and scared she looks at you with round eyes and mumbles:

“W-w-why?”

“He doesn’t want it! Now get lost! Go away!” you shout at her again and this time your voice rings through the dining hall. You realize it’s completely silent and the eyes of the whole school are on you.

Surprisingly enough, you also notice that Korekiyo has been silent too, you turn to him and your blood starts boiling from fury: he hasn’t given you a single glance yet, instead staring at the girl in front of him. Before you can figure out what to say or do he speaks up:

“I am very touched by this gift,” – he says and holds his hands out to take the box – “I’d be happy to accept it. Thank y-”

Before he can express his gratitude you smack the box out of the girl’s hands, while she’s handing it to Korekiyo. She turns to you again eyes quickly filling with tears.

“What’s wrong with you?!” she cries and you immediately shout back:

“I should be the one asking that! What’s wrong with you?! You can’t just give him chocolate!”

“Why not?” the girl asks weakly, tears running down her cheeks.

“Because he’s my-,” – you pause for a second, clearly not knowing how to formulate the reason behind your anger – “…stalker.”

That’s the best you could have come up with. Having said that you immediately feel stupid and regret everything you’ve just done. Suddenly all the gazes pointed at you from every corner of the dining hall are starting to suffocate you. Korekiyo’s friends get up from their places too and you hear your own friends’ voices somewhere behind you. Then your eyes dart to Korekiyo and you see him staring back, finally acknowledging your presence. His face is clearly bearing a disgusted expression behind the mask. All of a sudden you feel tremendous shame and before it can immobilize you, you storm out of the dining hall, pushing away everything in your way.

You run and run until you are alone hiding behind the school building, trying to catch your breath. Eventually, you calm down a little. There is literally nothing on your mind: it’s just blank. You don’t feel like crying or shouting or going home. You just sit down on the ground, your back pressed to the wall of the school building, and take deep breaths. A muffled sound reaches you from your pocket and you realize your phone has been ringing this whole time. You take it out but don’t answer. There’s a bunch of unread messages from your friends and a few missed calls from them. You scroll through your notifications until your hand freezes and you nearly yelp in surprise.

It’s a text from Korekiyo he sent a few minutes ago, and it says: “Meet me at the warehouse.” Your heart starts racing and before you can think it through you are running towards the warehouse. It’s that same place, where you and Korekiyo spoke for the first time and agreed upon the rules he had to obey. Now it feels like a thousand years has gone by since that day.

You storm into the warehouse, but there’s no one there yet. Nervously, you pace the room, thinking about the reason why Korekiyo has invited you here. Could it be he’ll come with his friends or worse: your friends?! What if that girl comes?! To be honest, you aren’t afraid to be exposed anymore: there’s not much to expose now. You just don’t want to talk to anybody but him at this moment.

Before panic clouds your mind completely you hear the door open and see Korekiyo stepping through the doorway. He has that same disgusted and irritated look on his face. Unlike all of your previous encounters, he doesn’t take his mask off this time.

“You came,” you say with a nervous smile as if you were the one who invited him.

Korekiyo doesn’t seem to be in a mood for idle chat apparently. He looks down on you, frowning, and doesn’t utter a word in return.

“W-what do you want to talk about?” you ask nervously, trying to start a conversation.

“Weren’t you the one who wanted to talk?” – Korekiyo says and his tone is as cold as it could get. You realize he’s referring to that huge text you sent him a couple of days ago, in which you apologized and begged for a chance to speak to him – “So talk. I’m listening.”

“Is that girl ok?” you ask shamefully.

“No, she ran away in tears. Someone is looking for her right now,” Korekiyo seems to be getting more and more irritated with you.

“But you aren’t looking for her..?” your voice is quiet and apologetic.

“No, because I came to see you. Is that what you wanted to talk about?” Korekiyo seemed to be losing his patience.

Despite seeing him irritated, you still smile at the fact that he chose to meet you instead of looking for that girl. As if reading your mind, Korekiyo immediately speaks up:

“The only reason I came here is because you obviously have something else to say before we part ways. I’ll hear you out and then commence my search for that girl whom you upset.”

The smile disappears from your face and you look down. A few seconds of complete silence pass before you hear Korekiyo speak.

“Why did you ask me to talk if you have nothing to say?”

You try to say something, anything, but the words just won’t come to you. Instead you clutch your fists and keep looking down.

“If you are struggling to find proper words, may I suggest a topic for discussion?” – Korekiyo offers and goes on impatiently, without hearing your consent – “You have said today that I am your stalker, which seems absolutely ridiculous to me. On the contrary, it is clear that You have been stalking Me recently.”

You feel cold sweat covering your body. You’ve been hiding in plain sight this whole time, hoping nobody will notice, but when Korekiyo spelled it out for you, panic has spread through your mind instantly, like a lightning. You keep staring at your feet, clutching your fists furiously. Meanwhile, Korekiyo goes on:

“Tell me: why are you stalking me?”

You open your mouth, but no sounds come out, while Korekiyo’s irritation is growing stronger by the second.

“I’m not going to stand here forever. Speak, or I shall take my leave.”

You manage to stutter something, but your voice is too quiet even for you to hear.

“Very well, Stalker. I shall give you five seconds to start talking. When they are over, I shall leave and we never speak again.”

You lift your head and see Korekiyo’s frowning face. He’s looking at you from above, as he’s supposed to, not from below like before, when he was standing on his knees in front of you in this very warehouse. Looks like you’ve switched places. You swallow, but before you can start talking you hear:

“You have four seconds left.”

Suddenly this whole situation is so weirdly nostalgic you feel a wry smile appearing on your face. Weirdly, this nostalgia puts you in a playful mood. You feel the strength to talk.

“I really don't think you can call this stalking. I just needed to know you are ok so I followed you around.”

“Three seconds left,” you aren’t sure, but for a moment it looked like Korekiyo was holding back a smile. Apparently, he has also noticed how this situation is similar to the first time you spoke. The only difference is that he’s the one in control this time.

 “This whole scene in the dining hall? I just wanted to get your attention. I’m really sorry about this mess. But it worked after all, right?”

“Two seconds left,” – Korekiyo’s tone is just as indifferent as before – “I’m only asking about the reason behind you stalking me.”

“Korekiyo, I’m really sorry I send this picture and I wish I could take it all back. Everything could be back to normal-”

“I am not sure I want what you refer to as ‘normal’ back,” he shakes his head and a grin on your face fades away. Did you really mistake his irritation for excitement? Could it be you really know nothing about him and have been wrong about Korekiyo and his intentions all along?

There’s a moment of silence, then he turns around and heads out.

“The time is up, I’m leaving.”

“Wait!”

You rush forward and grab his arm, trying to turn Korekiyo around, but he pushes you back and you fall. But you can’t give up. You get up on your knees and grab Korekiyo’s jacket.

“Please don’t go! I was stalking you because I want us to be together!”

Korekiyo turns around and looks down on you with eyes still full of disgust, but also pity and regret now.

“I don’t suppose we can meet in secret any longer, not after your today’s tantrum.”

“I know! I don’t want it either!”

Korekiyo lifts a brow, finally curious about what you have to say.

“Whatever happened to keeping it a secret? Aren’t you afraid to lose your friends? Won’t associating with me bury your reputation?” Korekiyo’s words are bitter, but his voice is no longer indifferent, it is apparent that he cares about your relationship after all.

You pull his jacket, getting a bit closer to him. Your school uniform is all dirty and wrinkled and you probably look like hell. The Korekiyo you knew before might have enjoyed this look, but the one standing in front of you doesn’t seem to give a damn about your appearance right now.

“I don’t care about losing friends,” – you start, but then shake your head, as if discarding what you have just said, and start over – “You are my friend. And I don’t think I ever had a closer friend, actually.”

Korekiyo is just standing and watching you curiously now, so you go on:

“It would be a lie if I said I’m not worried about what others think. And because of that I was unfair to you, but I never realized it would go this far!” – uncertain, you pause for a second, but then decide to be completely honest – “When we stopped seeing each other I thought that would be better for both of us, but I never considered your feelings. This was very selfish of me, I’m sorry. Now I know for sure that I’m very unhappy without you! I think about you all the time! Please give me a second chance. I’ll do anything to be together with you again!”

After this passionate speech you just look at Korekiyo with hopeful eyes and wait for him to respond. Thanks to that tantrum in the dining hall you realized that you don’t really care about your reputation anymore: you can’t expect people to not come to a conclusion you like Korekiyo after what you did. So now the only thing you need to focus on is getting Korekiyo back. You are prepared to beg and publically apologize for sending that picture to everybody in school, but you’re not prepared for what Korekiyo is about to say.

“Would you truly do anything?” – he asks enigmatically and, when you nod, says in a mocking tone – “Then would you lick my shoes?”

Your face changes immediately, the expression going from hopeful to confused to embarrassed in a course of a second. The second time you met in this very warehouse you made Korekiyo lick your shoes, because it was the one thing you were sure nobody would ever do. You wanted to test his resolve or maybe you were just being an asshole to him, but in any case Korekiyo still did it. And now it is your turn to prove that your intentions are serious.

Certain that you won’t agree to it, Korekiyo smirks behind his mask, and you immediately want to prove him wrong. Without further hesitation you bend down to Korekiyo’s surprise, determined to fulfill his request. After all it’s only fair after what you have put him through.

You put your hands on the floor in front of Korekiyo’s shoes and lean closer, your tongue sticking out and eyes shut tight so you won’t let your disgust show. You are not a person who would willingly lick someone else’s dirty shoes, but this is the least you can do right now to make it right.

“S-stop, don’t do it,” you hear Korekiyo’s voice and open your eyes.

He quickly sits down on the floor next to you and takes you by the hand to help you sit up.

“No, I can do it!” you say, but Korekiyo shakes his head.

“I know you don’t want to do it, so stop. I never expected you to actually obey. To think that you really are so serious about it.”

“Please let me do it!” you try to get away from Korekiyo’s hands, but he holds you still reassuringly, shaking his head.

“I am not that angry with you. I would never make you do something like that out of spite.”

“But you licked my shoes when I asked you back then. I can do it too to prove how much I like you,” you say, but don’t try to get away from Korekiyo’s warm touch anymore. You hold his hand tightly, watching him take off his mask to reveal his delicate lips curled into a smile.

“So naïve and so determined. You are extremely beautiful,” – he chuckles, shaking his head – “But I can’t let you do it, because you clearly won’t enjoy it as much as I did back then.”

You give Korekiyo a puzzled look. He stares back with a wry wicked grin.

“I would have never done something so humiliating, was I not enjoying it a great deal,” – he says playfully – “Besides, I’ve just said I’m not irreversibly repelled by your unworthy behavior.”

“O-oh! R-right. Does that mean you will give me a second chance?” you ask hopefully.

Korekiyo’s expression suddenly becomes serious again and a bit sad.

“To be completely honest, I never planned on talking to you again,” – you feel your whole body tense up as Korekiyo speaks – “But today I saw how desperate you are and I recognized my own desperation in your actions. I too was so hungry for your attention I could do anything. And even though you didn’t know me, you still agreed to talk to me and gave me a chance to be close to you. How could I not let you speak your mind too?”

A huge happy smile shines on your face and you lean down to kiss Korekiyo’s hand that you’re holding. Surprised, he nearly yelps at this sudden emotional outburst.

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” you say over and over again and go on kissing his hand.

“You are indeed a very beautiful person, you never cease to amaze me. If not my shoes then my hands would do, I suppose,” – Korekiyo says with a chuckle and then adds in a more serious tone – “However… What do you intend to do now?”

“I-,” – you take a deep breath before speaking your mind – “I want to continue doing all the things we did before, but this time I don’t want any secrecy. I wish to be together with you. … Would you like that too?”

“Yes, very much so,” Korekiyo says with a grin.

You move closer to kiss him, but he backs away.

“However, I have a few requests for you to fulfill first before this wish of yours can come true,” – he says in an enigmatic tone – “After all, you said you would do absolutely anything to be together with me.”

Confused, but intrigued too, you nod with a smile.

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was all about the plot, but the next one is going to be all about the porn.
> 
> I started writing this fic around a year ago and now it’s still not finished. Right now though it’s really close to the end: just one chapter left to write. All your kudos and comments really kept me going: they were my motivation to continue writing this fic!  
> If any of you want to support my work or just talk to me, check out my listography!  
> https://listography.com/toskasobachja


	8. Requests (female reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter. Smut ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so here is the last chapter of Stalking Beauty. Finally. I'm really sorry it took me so long to finish it, but all of your comments and kudos motivated me a lot! I was happy to see people like my work and it encouraged me not to give up on writing it. Thank you all and I hope you'll enjoy it!

Korekiyo’s first request is to apologize to the girl who’s tried to give him Valentine’s chocolate. Luckily, Korekiyo’s friends have already found her and all you have to do is just try to make it up to her. The girl has obviously been crying a lot: her jaw is shaking so much she can barely speak. You try to help her calm down; you bring her some water and a pack of chocolate candy, which she immediately throws back in your face.

“Well, I deserved that,” you make an awkward joke, forcing a smile.

None of Korekiyo’s friends seem to like you either: the whole reason they started being friends with him was probably because they wanted to help him deal with a heartless bully, who made his life a living nightmare. You apologize again, wholeheartedly, trying to express how sorry you really are that you let someone else get hurt because of your selfishness.

“I must apologize as well,” – Korekiyo, who’s been staying silent this whole time, addresses the girl – “I can’t accept your chocolate, because I already have someone who is dear to me.”

There’s no need to explain anything, everyone immediately understands whom he’s talking about. Korekiyo’s friends exchange worried glances and one of them whispers something into his ear. Korekiyo chuckles softly, amused by whatever his friend said, and addresses everyone in the room once again:

“I can assure you I wasn’t forced to say it and I’m not being threatened.”

You swallow, realizing Korekiyo’s friends are so wary of you they think you pressured him into lying for you. Korekiyo continues:

“I am very sorry that I unintentionally misled all of you into believing that I wasn’t romantically involved with the person who leaked my photo, but I was bound by a promise. I assumed it would be for the best if our relationship stayed secret.”

“It was my idea!” – you add quickly – “I insisted on secrecy! I-… I was ashamed of people finding out about it. It was an awful thing to do, but from now on there’ll be no more secrets, I promise!”

One of Korekiyo’s friends frowns:

“So, if I understand the situation correctly, you leaked the picture and invented that story about Shinguji-kun harassing you, because you were afraid of exposing your relationship? You were ashamed of someone you like that much?! I knew you were a nasty stalker and a bully, but I honestly thought it couldn’t get any worse. I refuse to believe Shinguji-kun would forgive you for all that!”

You could hardly believe it yourself. You were such a shitty friend and basically betrayed him, yet Korekiyo still forgave you and even agreed to be with you again. You feel like you didn’t deserve that.

“Well, I was initially the one to start stalking somebody I found attractive,” – Korekiyo interferes – “and I did everything willingly: the secrecy, the humiliation — I agreed to it all. Everything, including what the leaked picture showed, was done with my consent to it. The only thing I didn’t agree to was making my photo public.”

“Wait, I don’t understand. How could you agree to lick somebody’s shoes? Weren’t you just being bullied..? ” Korekiyo’s friend asks, genuinely curious, and you look away, awfully ashamed of the truth that is about to come out.

“You see, there are certain peculiar pleasures that we both enjoy that can seem… extreme.”

Korekiyo’s answer is as weird as you expected. But it warms your heart that he’s so honest about your relationship and you wish you’d be more like him. No, you will try to be more like him! Everyone is staring at the two of you and you smile awkwardly and nod to back him up even just a little. A cold harsh silence settles in.

The crying girl who’s been sitting quietly this whole time suddenly starts talking:

“I can’t even understand why I liked you,” – she stares at Korekiyo in disbelief – “Perverted freaks, both of you! I thought these all were just rumors but it turns out you two are just a couple of pervs! You suit each other perfectly!”

Having said that she storms off, still visibly trembling from her tantrum, but now she just seems disgusted, not sad.

“Well… At least she’s not crying anymore…?” you say shyly. Korekiyo tries to reassure you:

“This is for the best. It pains me to break someone’s heart, but I am afraid this poor girl does not understand my true nature. I couldn’t accept her gift anyway.”

“Wait, weren’t you going to accept it?!” You remember him holding his hand to take the gift before you interfered, knocking the box of chocolates out of the girl’s hands.

“I must admit I wished to make you jealous,” Korekiyo chuckles and you open your mouth to say something but then just close it, unable to find a proper answer. You’d never expect Korekiyo to try to invoke jealousy in you. It’s surprising, but also very flattering. With a nervous giggle you finally speak up:

“You couldn’t make me any more jealous! I was already seeing red once I saw that girl come up to you.”

Korekiyo chuckles too and you both just stare at each other happily. This sudden exchange catches his friends completely off guard. Now that they have seen this new unexpected side of him, they all look confused.

“I-I’m not sure this is for the best, but it seems like you two really belong together,” one of Korekiyo’s friend says awkwardly.

“We do,” – Korekiyo agrees and it makes you smile again – “And if that is something you cannot accept, then I am truly sorry that I gave you all a wrong impression. If you do not wish to see me again then I-”

“No-no-no! We all don’t mind it of course,” – the other friend says and everyone nods in agreement – “It’s just that-… Well, I think the problem is we don’t really understand why you would want to date someone who has treated you so badly... I mean no offence, but it seems that way.”

You look away, feeling terribly guilty. There is no answer to that question! It’s just that Korekiyo is a good person and you aren’t, that all.

“I wouldn’t want anybody to think the situation is so one-sided,” Korekiyo says, as if replying to you – “I am not perfect or blameless either. You mustn’t forget the reason behind our first meeting. I was a stalker and I scared my victim so much that she decided it was necessary to confront me. She had every right to make the issue public, but instead she let me speak to her. I had never dreamt that the feelings of a petty stalker like me would be accepted.”

“Don’t be so dramatic! And I really didn’t mind having a stalker-” you start, but immediately get interrupted by Korekiyo.

“I know how scared you were of me,” – Korekiyo’s narrow dark eyes look right into yours and you avert your gaze – “I could see how you got more and more paranoid with each day that I followed you around, but I continued to stalk you anyway. I did it for my own pleasure, with no consideration of your feelings.”

It was true: you were scared back then. Scared for your privacy and even scared for your life a little. Now you can see it was an irrational fear, but you still felt it back then. Korekiyo made you feel it.

“More importantly,” – he continued – “It won’t be fair to blame her for keeping our relationship secret, when I have not even once asked to make it public.”

You turn to Korekiyo again with a surprised expression. You would never think he really did give it some thought. So he considered asking you to make your relationship public. But… didn’t?

“I did not even make an attempt to talk about it because I was comfortable with it.”

Your eyes grow round. You’ve always assumed Korekiyo wanted your relationship to be a normal, open one. You thought you were the one who held you both back. Korekiyo goes on:

“It was not my decision, but I was absolutely content with it until the moment my picture was publicly distributed to cover up the truth about our relationship.”

“Hold on, why were ok with keeping it a secret?” you ask, confused.

Korekiyo sighs and for the first time you see him struggle to speak about things he wishes to keep secret.

“To be honest, being around one of the most popular girls in school can be… overwhelming.”

You shake your head in disbelief, unable to process that the person you thought didn’t really care about their reputation can really be so shy about being unpopular. You come up to Korekiyo and take his hand reassuringly.

“I-I had no idea. I’m sorry, I didn’t even think about it!” – you squeeze his hand and try to make him feel more confident about himself – “I’ll try to make it right. And I’ll tell everyone the truth, ok? Starting tomorrow everything will be different, I promise.”

With this you decide to call it a day. After all, the classes are over and there’s nothing more you can do now. From tomorrow on you’ll tell everyone the whole truth and never be ashamed of Korekiyo again. His friends are very supportive of the two of you, despite everything, so you too have to try hard to make your friends understand. They might be assholes sometimes, but they are your friends and they’re not so bad. At least you hope they’re not. They might understand…?

When you get home and reluctantly check out our phone you see a ton of texts from your friends demanding explanation about that cafeteria drama. You resist the urge to lie about it and just text them all back that you will explain everything tomorrow.

The next day you meet Korekiyo before school so you can walk in together. That’s Korekiyo’s second request: to be seen together with you at school. You walk hand in hand and halfway your heart starts beating faster. You’re scared of your friends, but still far from sorry that you’re doing it. You take a deep breath, mentally preparing to face your friends.

“You look pale,” – Korekiyo notes, curiously. You nod without saying anything, afraid that your voice will crack or sound weird. He chuckles and adds – “Don’t worry, I am nervous myself, to be honest.”

You open your mouth to scold him for laughing at you, but shut up as soon as you hear your best friend’s voice behind your back:

“Hey, fancy seeing you two together!”

At this moment you just question one thing: can you still call this person your best friend? You can’t blame them for everything: Korekiyo’s troubles were largely your own fault, but your friend is not blameless either.

“Hey, I think we need to talk,” you turn around, anticipating a long discussion. After all, your friend must be confused.

“There’s no need to ‘talk’! I’m just glad you’re done with this stupid game of yours,” your friend pats both of you on the shoulder and you feel Korekiyo tighten his grasp on your hand. He was probably prepared for a beating, not a friendly gesture. You too are no less shocked.

 “I’m sorry I-” you start and get interrupted half way.

“Look, I get it, don’t worry. I won’t get in your way, do what you want, you freaks,” – your friend laughs as they walk past the two of you – “That photo though? You HAVE to agree it was hilarious! Sorry for posting it around, but I mean how could I not?! Don’t show me any more of your sex tapes please though, thank you!”

With a joyous laughter they just walk away leaving you and Korekiyo stunned and speechless.

“That- um… That went better than I expected,” you finally let out. Korekiyo nods.

“Yes, I suggest we leave it at that.”

 

***

“Ok, and now what?” you ask as you run out of the school building after classes. It’s the first time you leave school together with Korekiyo without hiding from everyone. The school day was a bit hard with people discussing your relationship the whole time. But surprisingly your friends helped you out, keeping both of you out of trouble. You finally remember why you’re actually friends with them: they can be pretty nice sometimes.

“Haven’t we planned it already?” Korekiyo asks, smiling behind his mask.

“Ugh, you really want to go to my place? I mean I did clean up a little, but it’s still a mess. You sure you want to see it?”

“I’ve seen it already. It’s messy, but I can tolerate it.”

“Wha-? When did you see it?” you panic and grab Korekiyo by the shoulders.

“I’m your stalker, remember?” Korekiyo’s voice is mischievous and you just know he’s smiling under his mask.

“Oooh, I knew it! That time before I talked to you, I knew I saw you outside my window! … Wow… You’re a real nutjob, you know that? I thought I was going crazy!”

“No, turns out it wasn’t just your paranoia acting up. I followed you to your house quite a few times.”

“I can’t believe it! What did you see?” you aren’t actually mad at Korekiyo for spying on you, but you’re still embarrassed, so you overreact quite a bit.

“Well, if I may be honest, I find the way you dance if front of the mirror very … cute?”

“Uuuuughh! Shut up! You saw nothing! Got it?! Nothing!”

Korekiyo lifts his hands in a calming gesture before embracing you. You struggle for a few seconds, still annoyingly embarrassed, but then just relax in his arms. His height makes it impossible to put up any real struggle against him anyway.

“I can’t believe you saw it, I think I might want to die right now,” – you mutter before breaking the hug to continue walking towards your house together – “I think I’d be more ok with you seeing me undress or something. Anything but dancing!”

“Don’t worry. I’ve seen you undress too.”

“Oh, great, now I feel better!” – you laugh but then add, quite seriously – “By the way, I can’t stop thinking about what you said yesterday. Do you really feel that guilty about stalking me back then? I really don’t mind it, you know? I mean I was afraid at first, but now..? I don’t know. I just find it thrilling, I guess.”

“Even so, I had no right to stalk you without your consent and I am sorry for that. I hope I didn’t force anything on you.”

You look at Korekiyo and see genuine concern on his face. You take his hand and squeeze it reassuringly.

“I promise you didn’t force me to do anything! Of course I’d like to think it’s just you who’s the only perv here, but I guess I have to admit my mind is just as dirty as yours!” – you laugh, trying to cheer him up – “Seriously, though, I hope you don’t have second thoughts about all of those things we’ve done, because I don’t.”

“But you said before that you were afraid of me, so-”

“Yeah, it was scary when I didn’t know you, but as soon as I saw you, everything changed. I- I don’t know, I really liked you, I guess… You are… well- you’re very attractive, ok?”

Saying some cheesy stuff like that to Korekiyo still embarrasses the hell out of you.

“I’m glad to hear that,” he says warmly. He must have been really worried about it.

“Yeah well people probably think we are weird, but I don’t care anymore.”

“I don’t mind the rumors either. I might even say, they add the thrill to our otherwise ordinary school lives,” Korekiyo muses mysteriously, and you can’t help but laugh.

“Your creepiness goes beyond all of my expectations. Don’t tell me you liked having the whole school look at that photo.”

“Hm, not quite,” – Korekiyo says coldly. You stop laughing and turn away to hide an awkward grimace on your face. You curse internally, hating yourself for bringing the photo up. You’re about to apologize, when Korekiyo speaks up again – “But if I am completely honest… I enjoyed hearing rumors about our relationship after that photo got leaked. Have you heard any?”

“Oh, um, I guess? I didn’t really pay attention. Was there something you liked?”

“I must admit I’m a bit embarrassed to talk about it,” Korekiyo says and you giggle unbelievingly.

“Embarrassed? You?! What could have possibly embarrassed you of all people?”

“Something I’ve heard people say about us, it- It became a fantasy of mine, so to speak.”

“Well? What is it?”

Korekiyo seems hesitant to speak for some reason and tries to avert his gaze, so you stop right in front of him and grab his cheeks.

“I promise I won’t say it’s weird or laugh at you! I want to know, what this fantasy is about.”

Korekiyo nods.

“I- Well- What I’ve heard was- Someone saw me following you after school. It was most definitely a long time ago, before we even started talking. They had a pretty detailed version of what happened when I followed you home…”

“Wait, back then, did you jerk off to me undressing or something?” you ask half-jokingly, still holding Korekiyo’s cheeks so he won’t escape your gaze.

“It has nothing to do with the subject at hand-”

“Oh my god, you did! Ok, never mind, go on!” you tease Korekiyo and kiss him on the cheek. The two of you start walking again.

“As I was saying, that rumor was a detailed story about me following you to your house. After listening to it, I felt immense regret. I regretted that this would never happen in real life.”

“Stop teasing me! What was that story about? I really want to hear it.”

“I’m not sure I am bold enough to tell you, I’m sorry,” Korekiyo says with a sigh. It looks like he really means it. Is it that embarrassing to talk about?

“If that’s your fantasy, why don’t we just make it happen? I mean we are already on our way to my place. And you wouldn’t have to talk about it! Just, you know, show me.”

Korekiyo looks at you with surprise and admiration.

“Just as expected, you are always way ahead of me. I am amazed at your wit and boldness.”

Your cheeks turn red from all the praise and you quickly wave at Korekiyo to stop talking.

“Ok-ok, no more! What do I need to do?”

“Just keep walking home, I will be right behind you,” he says and quickly disappears from your sight. He really is good at stalking people. If he wanted to, he could be pretty stealthy.

So Korekiyo’s fantasy involves him following you home without you knowing about it. Your own imagination isn’t too dull either, so you quickly start picturing all the possible outcomes for this situation. For now you figure you need to act like you are just walking home alone, so when you arrive at your house you just walk right in, without waiting for Korekiyo. You try to act normal, but your eyes still dart around looking for your stalker. Is he here watching you?

Your parents aren’t home, which is one of the reasons you invited Korekiyo to come to your place after school. He knows about it, so there is nothing keeping him from sneaking into your backyard and watching you from the outside. Does he want to peek at you? That’s probably the most obvious thing to do. You giggle, amused by your own perverted imagination, and decide to give Korekiyo exactly the thing he wants.

You enter your room and start undressing. The windows in your room are conveniently open. You don’t look outside, but you know somebody is watching you. Every little sound from your backyard is proof that Korekiyo is spying on you, watching you take off your clothes.

Once you’re in your underwear, you sit down on the bed, a little hesitant. You’re waiting for some sort of hint from Korekiyo, but he isn’t willing to show himself yet. Still, getting undressed under somebody’s gaze turned out to be pretty exciting. You feel the heat building up inside of you. Suddenly another daring idea hits you.

You mischievously bite on your lip and position yourself comfortably on the bed, right in front of the window. One of your hands slides under your underwear and you realize how hot you are down there. Just thinking about being spied on has already made you pretty horny and your hands just start moving on their own. You wonder if Korekiyo is also pleasuring himself looking at you and the thought makes you want to get off even more.

You don’t take off your underwear, a bit embarrassed to get completely naked, but mostly just too preoccupied to even bother. You try to imagine Korekiyo watching you and close your eyes, completely absorbed by the image in your head. You feel like you could even start moaning, so you cover your mouth with a hand. At some point you realize you can’t hold on any longer and just let yourself cum, biting on your fingers and twitching uncontrollably. Before your body relaxes you hear a sound of a shutter and lift your head up from the pillow in panic.

There’s no one to be seen outside. An irrational fear strikes you: what if that was someone else there watching you? You haven’t seen Korekiyo since half way to your house, what if he isn’t even here? Before paranoia takes a hold of you, a reassuring sound of a new text on your phone reaches your ears. You snatch your phone and open a text from Korekiyo with a smile.

It has a picture of you on the bed a moment after an orgasm hit you. Not much is visible, but at least you know Korekiyo has really been watching you this whole time. You giggle and scroll down to read message under the image. It says: ‘You look exhausted. How about a refreshing shower?’ Another text arrives just as you finish reading the previous one: ‘The weather outside is really nice. I’d leave the window open, if I were you.’

“No shit,” you mutter to yourself excitedly, both surprised and pleased by Korekiyo’s sudden boost of confidence.

All the things you did together after classes were undoubtedly sexual, but for all the different reasons you tried not to think of them as sex per se. Instead it all seemed relatively innocent to you, partially because you never committed to your relationship with Korekiyo before and liked to think of him as ‘your stalker’, not your lover. You knew you had sex with Korekiyo practically every day for a really long time, but you were never serious about it. Like foreplay that has gone pretty far but not far enough yet.

For some reason Korekiyo’s suggestion makes your heart race in a completely new way. You are excited and yet scared out of your mind of what will happen next. Somehow you’re sure that this time everything will be different between the two of you. And it’s not just that everyone knows about your relationship now or that you’re at your place with no parents around. What bothers you the most is that this time Korekiyo is the one in control, making you reenact this fantasy of his. And you love it! You love being a part of his fantasy, but your submissive position is simply weird. Following someone else’s orders is really hot, but a little scary at the same time. Not knowing what Korekiyo is going to do to you… It scares you, but also puts you into a playful mood somehow.

Without putting on any clothes you go straight to the bathroom. You’re still anxious, but the horny thoughts of what might happen next encourage you to move faster. You take your dirty underwear off, toss it somewhere without thinking and get into the bath. It’s a pretty big bath, enough for two people to lie down, but you turn the shower on and just stand there in the corner, the water flowing down your face. Like Korekiyo said, it is refreshing.

Just a few moments later you hear some rumbling noises and then steps somewhere behind the bathroom door. You know it has to be Korekiyo making those noises, but your body still tenses up and you start panicking again. Korekiyo definitely imagined you would feel anxious about him sneaking into your house. Does your anxiety excite him? The weirdest thing is that it definitely excites you.

You hear a creak of the bathroom door and your vision starts to blur a little from panic. Through the shower curtain you see Korekiyo’s silhouette walk in. He doesn’t hesitate for a second before taking his clothes off right there in your bathroom. You just freeze in place, watching his figure move behind the curtain. You’re so tense you even hold your breath. When Korekiyo is done undressing he steps forward and moves the curtain out of the way revealing himself to be completely naked. You’re frozen in place and your eyes are glued to his face. The combination of embarrassment and fear is so intense you can’t even find strength to lower your eyes.

You have seen Korekiyo naked before, it’s not a big deal, but this time it’s all different. He’s the one in control and you just can’t relax not knowing what will happen next. The things he makes you do are absolutely terrifying. Unlike you, who always communicated in direct orders, Korekiyo simply gave you a few hints and you did everything yourself without a single complaint. Absolutely terrifying.

Nothing scary actually happens though. Korekiyo just comes closer to you in the shower and leans down to embrace you, pressing a kiss on your neck as his hands slide up your back. Each touch is like an electric shock. You can’t move a muscle as Korekiyo’s long bony fingers wander around your bare skin. You don’t touch him back, don’t say anything. You won’t even let your breath out.

Korekiyo said this fantasy of his was some sort of rumor he heard at school about him following you home. The important part is: this was supposed to happen even before you two started talking. Does this fantasy involve Korekiyo sneaking into your house without you knowing about it and just having his way with you in the shower? With a total stranger? So what are you supposed to do now when you need to act this scene out? Are you supposed to resist? Are you supposed to give in? Do you have to pretend like you don’t know each other? Reenacting your lover’s sexual fantasy is harder than you’ve ever imagined.

Meanwhile, Korekiyo has noticed you can’t relax and pulls away to talk to you.

“Did I scare you this much?”

You breathe out and blink a few times, as if you’ve just snapped out of hypnosis.

“I’m fine! It’s fine! Let’s go on!” you say quickly with a nervous smile.

“I don’t want to force you to do anything you don’t want to. Just say if you want me to stop,” Korekiyo says evenly, but you shake your head.

“No-no, it’s fine. I’m just really nervous,” you pause for a few seconds.

This new submissive role you’re getting into is making you feel shy and embarrassed, but you still want to go through with it. Not just for Korekiyo’s sake. The truth is this fantasy of his is making you feel horny like you’ve never been before. The thought of him doing whatever he wants to you, without hearing any orders from you and without even asking your permission, is making your whole body tremble with excitement. Determined, you look straight into Korekiyo’s eyes and say:

“You can do anything you want with me, I really don’t mind.”

Korekiyo seems surprised at your serious tone. Now that you take a good look at his face, you notice that, unlike you, he’s not nervous at all. Seeing you preoccupied with the thoughts of what’s about to happen has brought a shadow of worry to his features, but otherwise Korekiyo looks confident. Just as you imagine a weirdo like him would look standing naked in someone else’s bathroom, in the middle of some stalker roleplay. The thought makes you snicker, and you cover your face with both hands.

“Sorry, I’m just really nervous for some reason,” – you explain – “I really mean it though! What I said… About doing what- whatever you want... I mean… I-it’s your fantasy, so I’d like you to be in charge this time. … I-if you want to, of course!”

Korekiyo’s worried expression changes and he smiles at you. It’s a rare genuine smile, only you can ever see on his usually mask-covered face. You take in the sight of him. Korekiyo looks extremely beautiful, just like the day you first talked to him. The way he acts now is way different, much more confident, but his beauty hasn’t changed a bit. You can’t help but admire Korekiyo’s perfect features: his bright yellow eyes, thin lips curled into an incredibly alluring smile, the smooth skin on his cheeks with a few drops of water on them.

“I see…” – he says, still smiling – “I will do as I please then. However, don’t hesitate to stop me if things go… too fast for your liking.”

You lift your brow at his last remark with a chuckle and then nod. This little exchange has helped you to calm down. The embarrassment is still pretty much present, but the atmosphere is not that tense anymore. But before you can think of how sweet Korekiyo is to you, he pulls you into a kiss, immediately forcing his tongue in and you gasp, startled. Your body finally reacts to your lover’s touch and you wrap your arms around Korekiyo’s bare waist. His skin is soft and warm and you let your hands just wander around his body, trying to take in as much of this softness and warmth as you can.

The next thing you know Korekiyo grabs you and pins you hard to one of the walls. You gasp and lean closer to him, trying not to break your kiss. The wall is cold, but the heat inside of you is burning so much you don’t feel anything but the raw desire. Meanwhile Korekiyo lowers his head and bites your neck, sucking on the skin a little. This will probably leave a mark. You moan pretty loudly, this time not even bothering to cover your mouth with a hand. Korekiyo pinches one of your nipples and twists gently while moving even further down to suck on your other breast. You never imagined your nipples can be so sensitive, it’s almost embarrassing how worked up you already are after Korekiyo played with them just a little.

He gets back up to give you another sloppy kiss, while pinching both of your nipples and pulling on them hard enough to elicit a half-moan-half-scream from you. After several seconds of this weirdly pleasing torture Korekiyo lets go of you and then gets down on his knees. He lifts one of your legs, placing your foot on his shoulder, and positions his head between your open thighs.

Having Korekiyo lick your pussy is nothing new, but you catch yourself thinking that he has never done it this intensely. He sucks on your clit so hard it almost feels painful. You nearly shout out and grab Korekiyo’s long and already messy hair. You feel his finger slide inside of you and you’re not even surprised it doesn’t hurt at all with how wet you are down there. He adds another finger and you feel your insides tighten around it. Your body is quickly turning into a hot mess as Korekiyo finger fucks you while licking your clit, moving faster and faster. You whimper helplessly and tighten your grasp at his hair. He looks up at you without stopping and the view of Korekiyo’s lustful face between your open legs just destroys you completely. You cum, letting out some indistinguishable sounds. Your thighs squeeze Korekiyo’s face between them while he thrusts his fingers inside of you a few more times before pulling them out. Your head is spinning a little and you breathe heavily, sliding down the bathroom wall.

Korekiyo, however, is far from done with you. Just as you sit in front of him in the bath, he stands up to position his groin right in front of your face. Before you can even process that there’s a dick pointed at your face, Korekiyo puts his thumb into your mouth, opens it forcefully and shoves his dick inside. You gag, startled, and frown at his aggressiveness, but before you can protest in any way, he grabs your wrists and pulls your arms behind your head. He uses his other hand to hold you by the neck while he shoves his dick inside of your mouth.

Startled at first, you get used to this position pretty quickly. Even with your throat being a little sore, you are actually already getting into it. You would complain if you were uncomfortable, but the truth is you enjoy Korekiyo fucking your mouth like this even more than you could imagine. Besides, he is being forceful, but isn’t really hurting you. He is rough, but not violent.

You get used to his movements pretty quickly and soon stop gagging. You even decide to tighten your lips and look up at Korekiyo watching his reaction. He seems pretty worked up and apparently the view of you sucking his dick while looking up at him with a horny expression on your face is really stimulating. Korekiyo lets go of you and gets his dick out without cuming. You give him a questioning look while coughing a few times to clean your throat.

“Would you get up and face the wall, please,” Korekiyo says, trying to sound calm, but you can hear his voice shaking.

You obey, standing up and then turning his back to Korekiyo.

“Like this?” you ask, your voice still a little hoarse.

“Spread your legs a little wider,” he commands while grabbing your waist to position your body the way he wants. The realization of what’s actually happening hits you and you turn around immediately.

“Wait-wait-wait!” – you start with nervous giggling – “What are you doing? Are you-? Are you planning to fuck me or something? That’s your fantasy?!”

“What did you think was going to happen when I entered your house through the window without your direct permission?” he asks evenly.

“I don’t know! I didn’t think this through!”

“I refuse to believe you have never considered the possibility,” Korekiyo says with a smirk.

“Huuuh?! When the hell did you get that attitude?” – you laugh and try to smack Korekiyo’s cheek playfully, but he catches your hand and bites your wrist – “Ouch! Damn, you’re too horny to take a joke or what?”

“Could you please turn back around?” he asks in return and you obey. The truth is you’re not at all against it – otherwise you would have said so straight away – you’re just surprised Korekiyo has it in him to act so confident.

“I should have known you wanted to do something like that. I- um… I don’t have much experience, you know..? Is it going to be ok?”

“Don’t worry, I will be taking your virginity with extreme care and tenderness,” Korekiyo says reassuringly and you can’t help but laugh at his choice of words.

“W-wow! Did you just assume I’m a virgin? I mean I am, but you’re way too self-confident, you know that?”

This time Korekiyo doesn’t even react to your playful comments. He seems too preoccupied with preparing you for himself. Korekiyo’s long slim fingers make their way inside of you once again. You gasp and tighten up involuntarily, but he leans in to kiss your neck and you relax. Pretty soon your insides are stretched enough so that Korekiyo’s fingers move freely.

Just as you get accustomed to the feeling, he pulls his fingers out, but before you can turn around or say anything, you feel something pressing at your entrance. You gulp and a familiar anxiety rushes over you.

“Don’t worry, I know you don’t like the pain, so I’ll try not to hurt you,” you hear Korekiyo’s voice close to your ear.

Before you can tell him that his words aren’t too reassuring he presses further and you feel him enter. You always thought Korekiyo isn’t that big, but right now it feels like his dick is tearing you apart. It hurts and you hiss in pain. Thankfully, Korekiyo isn’t moving yet, letting your body get accustomed to him inside. He leans closer to your ear again and kisses it gently, swiping a tip of his tongue over your lobe and you breathe out. One of Korekiyo’s hands slides down your waist and between your legs to stroke your clit.

With a few touches of Korekiyo’s fingers the pain gradually gives way to a more pleasant feeling and your body relaxes. Korekiyo starts moving slowly, trying to get further inside of you.

“How does it feel?” he asks and you hear his voice is trembling a little: he must be getting impatient.

“It still hurts, but it also feels kinda… good,” you let out through gritted teeth.

Korekiyo puts one of his hands on your neck and runs it over your chin and lips. It’s a soft, tender touch and you open your mouth a little, welcoming it, and kiss his hand. Korekiyo brushes one of his fingers over your lips before putting it into your mouth. You suck on his long slender finger and let out a moan.

Your body feels warm and relaxed, all the pain is gone now and you are finally ready to enjoy yourself. Korekiyo must have realized it too, because he starts moving a little faster.

The pleasure is brewing inside of you and you close your eyes, focusing on your feelings. Korekiyo’s chest is pressing hard to your back and the two of you exchange body heat, savoring every moment you share together. Korekiyo’s bare skin is rubbing against yours and the feeling alone gives you goosebumps. You enjoy every thrust he makes inside of you and let the pleasure roam through your whole body, making you moan.

You pictured this moment so many times while touching yourself in your room. The realization that it is actually happening is making you a little dizzy from excitement. It’s even hard to concentrate: you’re too happy to finally lose your virginity to Korekiyo that you aren’t giving the process itself enough attention.

Korekiyo pulls you back into the real world, turning your head to give you a horny wet kiss. As your lips part you immediately realize how close you are to cuming already. With Korekiyo fucking you faster and faster while rubbing your clit in a matching pace the orgasm dawns on you pretty quickly and you shout out and curse. Your whole body is shaking in Korekiyo’s arms and he tries to grab you tighter. You feel his own hands trembling and realize he must also be close. Korekiyo thrusts inside of you a few more times before pulling out and letting your body slide down the wall helplessly.

You look up at him, but the moment you lift your head hot, sticky liquid covers your face and you squeal and wave your hands around, completely startled. Korekiyo holds your head with one of his hands, while cuming all over your face and hair.

“What the fuck?!” you yell, pushing him away and reaching for the hot water to clean yourself.

When your vision is no longer blurry, you turn to Korekiyo, who is sitting next to you in the bath, and give his thigh a good slap and his side a good poke. He barely reacts, breathing heavily and looking at you with a soft tired smile.

“Why would you do that?!” you yell at him again, kicking him one last time. Korekiyo in turn reaches out to gently place a hand on your head. Then he leans forward to give you a warm tender kiss. You kiss him back unable to keep being mad at him for more than a few seconds.

“I have always dreamt of spilling myself all over your features. Your face, bearing such extreme beauty, could never be tainted by an act like this. On the contrary, it only became more charming,” Korekiyo muses after the two of you break the kiss.

You attempt to hold back a giggle, but then just start laughing uncontrollably at Korekiyo’s choice of words.

“I love you, but you’re still a huge pervert!”

The moment these words leave your mouth the realization dawns upon you. You’ve just told Korekiyo you love him without thinking about it. Apparently, the fear on your face is really showing, because he starts giggling at you.

“For such an awkward person you managed to play an at least decently convincing bully when we first met. I really was impressed! Now it seems you have dropped the act completely,” Korekiyo says, still giggling.

You just stare at him, unable to read the mood. Is he trying to change the subject? Maybe he didn’t hear you or-

“There is no need to worry: I love you back, naturally,” he says placing a kiss on your cheek to back up his words.

You let out a loud sigh and embarrass yourself with it, eliciting another giggle form Korekiyo. This time you laugh along.

“Oh shut up! I’m not THAT awkward! And what do you mean ‘at least decently convincing’?!”

“I had been stalking you for quite a while before you started talking to me: I knew very well that you were incapable of actually intimidating anyone. However, when you put up that act for me, I admired your resolve. It was…” – Korekiyo pauses for a second, choosing a better word, before giving you a provoking glance and saying – “…Cute!”

“Fuck you!” – you laugh out loud, embarrassed, but happy to be called cute anyway – “From now on I don’t need to put up any act anymore. Not for you, not for anyone else.”

“And I am delighted to hear that,” Korekiyo says in his usual composed manner and you give him a kiss on the cheek.

“Ok, now get up! I want to show you my room, you weirdo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my weird masked man smut!
> 
> If any of you want to support my work or just talk to me, check out my listography!  
> https://listography.com/toskasobachja


	9. Requests (male reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter. Smut ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so here is the last chapter of Stalking Beauty. Finally. I'm really sorry it took me so long to finish it, but all of your comments and kudos motivated me a lot! I was happy to see people like my work and it encouraged me not to give up on writing it. Thank you all and I hope you'll enjoy it!

Korekiyo’s first request is to apologize to the girl who’s tried to give him Valentine’s chocolate. Luckily, Korekiyo’s friends have already found her and all you have to do is just try to make it up to her. The girl has obviously been crying a lot: her jaw is shaking so much she can barely speak. You try to help her calm down; you bring her some water and a pack of chocolate candy, which she immediately throws back in your face.

“Well, I deserved that,” you make an awkward joke, forcing a smile.

None of Korekiyo’s friends seem to like you either: the whole reason they started being friends with him was probably because they wanted to help him deal with a heartless bully, who made his life a living nightmare. You apologize again, wholeheartedly, trying to express how sorry you really are that you let someone else get hurt because of your selfishness.

“I must apologize as well,” – Korekiyo, who’s been staying silent this whole time, addresses the girl – “I can’t accept your chocolate, because I already have someone who is dear to me.”

There’s no need to explain anything, everyone immediately understands whom he’s talking about. Korekiyo’s friends exchange worried glances and one of them whispers something into his ear. Korekiyo chuckles softly, amused by whatever his friend said, and addresses everyone in the room once again:

“I can assure you I wasn’t forced to say it and I’m not being threatened.”

You swallow, realizing Korekiyo’s friends are so wary of you they think you pressured him into lying for you. Korekiyo continues:

“I am very sorry that I unintentionally misled all of you into believing that I wasn’t romantically involved with the person who leaked my photo, but I was bound by a promise. I assumed it would be for the best if our relationship stayed secret.”

“It was my idea!” – you add quickly – “I insisted on secrecy! I-… I was ashamed of people finding out about it. It was an awful thing to do, but from now on there’ll be no more secrets, I promise!”

One of Korekiyo’s friends frowns:

“So, if I understand the situation correctly, you leaked the picture and invented that story about Shinguji-kun harassing you, because you were afraid of exposing your relationship? You were ashamed of someone you like that much?! I knew you were a nasty stalker and a bully, but I honestly thought it couldn’t get any worse. I refuse to believe Shinguji-kun would forgive you for all that!”

You could hardly believe it yourself. You were such a shitty friend and basically betrayed him, yet Korekiyo still forgave you and even agreed to be with you again. You feel like you didn’t deserve that.

“Well, I was initially the one to start stalking somebody I found attractive,” – Korekiyo interferes – “and I did everything willingly: the secrecy, the humiliation — I agreed to it all. Everything, including what the leaked picture showed, was done with my consent to it. The only thing I didn’t agree to was making my photo public.”

“Wait, I don’t understand. How could you agree to lick somebody’s shoes? Weren’t you just being bullied..? ” Korekiyo’s friend asks, genuinely curious, and you look away, awfully ashamed of the truth that is about to come out.

“You see, there are certain peculiar pleasures that we both enjoy that can seem… extreme.”

Korekiyo’s answer is as weird as you expected. But it warms your heart that he’s so honest about your relationship and you wish you’d be more like him. No, you will try to be more like him! Everyone is staring at the two of you and you smile awkwardly and nod to back him up even just a little. A cold harsh silence settles in.

The crying girl who’s been sitting quietly this whole time suddenly starts talking:

“I can’t even understand why I liked you,” – she stares at Korekiyo in disbelief – “Perverted freaks, both of you! I thought these all were just rumors but it turns out you two are just a couple of pervs! You suit each other perfectly!”

Having said that she storms off, still visibly trembling from her tantrum, but now she just seems disgusted, not sad.

“Well… At least she’s not crying anymore…?” you say shyly. Korekiyo tries to reassure you:

“This is for the best. It pains me to break someone’s heart, but I am afraid this poor girl does not understand my true nature. I couldn’t accept her gift anyway.”

“Wait, weren’t you going to accept it?!” You remember him holding his hand to take the gift before you interfered, knocking the box of chocolates out of the girl’s hands.

“I must admit I wished to make you jealous,” Korekiyo chuckles and you open your mouth to say something but then just close it, unable to find a proper answer. You’d never expect Korekiyo to try to invoke jealousy in you. It’s surprising, but also very flattering. With a nervous giggle you finally speak up:

“You couldn’t make me any more jealous! I was already seeing red once I saw that girl come up to you.”

Korekiyo chuckles too and you both just stare at each other happily. This sudden exchange catches his friends completely off guard. Now that they have seen this new unexpected side of him, they all look confused.

“I-I’m not sure this is for the best, but it seems like you two really belong together,” one of Korekiyo’s friend says awkwardly.

“We do,” – Korekiyo agrees and it makes you smile again – “And if that is something you cannot accept, then I am truly sorry that I gave you all a wrong impression. If you do not wish to see me again then I-”

“No-no-no! We all don’t mind it of course,” – the other friend says and everyone nods in agreement – “It’s just that-… Well, I think the problem is we don’t really understand why you would want to date someone who has treated you so badly... I mean no offence, but it seems that way.”

You look away, feeling terribly guilty. There is no answer to that question! It’s just that Korekiyo is a good person and you aren’t, that all.

“I wouldn’t want anybody to think the situation is so one-sided,” Korekiyo says, as if replying to you – “I am not perfect or blameless either. You mustn’t forget the reason behind our first meeting. I was a stalker and I scared my victim so much that he decided it was necessary to confront me. He had every right to make the issue public, but instead he let me speak to him. I had never dreamt that the feelings of a petty stalker like me would be accepted.”

“Don’t be so dramatic! And I really didn’t mind having a stalker-” you start, but immediately get interrupted by Korekiyo.

“I know how scared you were of me,” – Korekiyo’s narrow dark eyes look right into yours and you avert your gaze – “I could see how you got more and more paranoid with each day that I followed you around, but I continued to stalk you anyway. I did it for my own pleasure, with no consideration of your feelings.”

It was true: you were scared back then. Scared for your privacy and even scared for your life a little. Now you can see it was an irrational fear, but you still felt it back then. Korekiyo made you feel it.

“More importantly,” – he continued – “It won’t be fair to blame him for keeping our relationship secret, when I have not even once asked to make it public.”

You turn to Korekiyo again with a surprised expression. You would never think he really did give it some thought. So he considered asking you to make your relationship public. But… didn’t?

“I did not even make an attempt to talk about it because I was comfortable with it.”

Your eyes grow round. You’ve always assumed Korekiyo wanted your relationship to be a normal, open one. You thought you were the one who held you both back. Korekiyo goes on:

“It was not my decision, but I was absolutely content with it until the moment my picture was publicly distributed to cover up the truth about our relationship.”

“Hold on, why were ok with keeping it a secret?” you ask, confused.

Korekiyo sighs and for the first time you see him struggle to speak about things he wishes to keep secret.

“To be honest, being around one of the most popular boys in school can be… overwhelming.”

You shake your head in disbelief, unable to process that the person you thought didn’t really care about their reputation can really be so shy about being unpopular. You come up to Korekiyo and take his hand reassuringly.

“I-I had no idea. I’m sorry, I didn’t even think about it!” – you squeeze his hand and try to make him feel more confident about himself – “I’ll try to make it right. And I’ll tell everyone the truth, ok? Starting tomorrow everything will be different, I promise.”

With this you decide to call it a day. After all, the classes are over and there’s nothing more you can do now. From tomorrow on you’ll tell everyone the whole truth and never be ashamed of Korekiyo again. His friends are very supportive of the two of you, despite everything, so you too have to try hard to make your friends understand. They might be assholes sometimes, but they are your friends and they’re not so bad. At least you hope they’re not. They might understand…?

When you get home and reluctantly check out our phone you see a ton of texts from your friends demanding explanation about that cafeteria drama. You resist the urge to lie about it and just text them all back that you will explain everything tomorrow.

The next day you meet Korekiyo before school so you can walk in together. That’s Korekiyo’s second request: to be seen together with you at school. You walk hand in hand and halfway your heart starts beating faster. You’re scared of your friends, but still far from sorry that you’re doing it. You take a deep breath, mentally preparing to face your friends.

“You look pale,” – Korekiyo notes, curiously. You nod without saying anything, afraid that your voice will crack or sound weird. He chuckles and adds – “Don’t worry, I am nervous myself, to be honest.”

You open your mouth to scold him for laughing at you, but shut up as soon as you hear your best friend’s voice behind your back:

“Hey, fancy seeing you two together!”

At this moment you just question one thing: can you still call this person your best friend? You can’t blame them for everything: Korekiyo’s troubles were largely your own fault, but your friend is not blameless either.

“Hey, I think we need to talk,” you turn around, anticipating a long discussion. After all, your friend must be confused.

“There’s no need to ‘talk’! I’m just glad you’re done with this stupid game of yours,” your friend pats both of you on the shoulder and you feel Korekiyo tighten his grasp on your hand. He was probably prepared for a beating, not a friendly gesture. You too are no less shocked.

“I’m sorry I-” you start and get interrupted half way.

“Look, I get it, don’t worry. I won’t get in your way, do what you want, you freaks,” – your friend laughs as they walk past the two of you – “That photo though? You HAVE to agree it was hilarious! Sorry for posting it around, but I mean how could I not?! Don’t show me any more of your sex tapes please though, thank you!”

With a joyous laughter they just walk away leaving you and Korekiyo stunned and speechless.

“That- um… That went better than I expected,” you finally let out. Korekiyo nods.

“Yes, I suggest we leave it at that.”

 

***

“Ok, and now what?” you ask as you run out of the school building after classes. It’s the first time you leave school together with Korekiyo without hiding from everyone. The school day was a bit hard with people discussing your relationship the whole time. But surprisingly your friends helped you out, keeping both of you out of trouble. You finally remember why you’re actually friends with them: they can be pretty nice sometimes.

“Haven’t we planned it already?” Korekiyo asks, smiling behind his mask.

“Ugh, you really want to go to my place? I mean I did clean up a little, but it’s still a mess. You sure you want to see it?”

“I’ve seen it already. It’s messy, but I can tolerate it.”

“Wha-? When did you see it?” you panic and grab Korekiyo by the shoulders.

“I’m your stalker, remember?” Korekiyo’s voice is mischievous and you just know he’s smiling under his mask.

“Oooh, I knew it! That time before I talked to you, I knew I saw you outside my window! … Wow… You’re a real nutjob, you know that? I thought I was going crazy!”

“No, turns out it wasn’t just your paranoia acting up. I followed you to your house quite a few times.”

“I can’t believe it! What did you see?” you aren’t actually mad at Korekiyo for spying on you, but you’re still embarrassed, so you overreact quite a bit.

“Well, if I may be honest, I find the way you dance if front of the mirror very … cute?”

“Uuuuughh! Shut up! You saw nothing! Got it?! Nothing!”

Korekiyo lifts his hands in a calming gesture before embracing you. You struggle for a few seconds, still annoyingly embarrassed, but then just relax in his arms. His height makes it impossible to put up any real struggle against him anyway.

“I can’t believe you saw it, I think I might want to die right now,” – you mutter before breaking the hug to continue walking towards your house together – “I think I’d be more ok with you seeing me undress or something. Anything but dancing!”

“Don’t worry. I’ve seen you undress too.”

“Oh, great, now I feel better!” – you laugh but then add, quite seriously – “By the way, I can’t stop thinking about what you said yesterday. Do you really feel that guilty about stalking me back then? I really don’t mind it, you know? I mean I was afraid at first, but now..? I don’t know. I just find it thrilling, I guess.”

“Even so, I had no right to stalk you without your consent and I am sorry for that. I hope I didn’t force anything on you.”

You look at Korekiyo and see genuine concern on his face. You take his hand and squeeze it reassuringly.

“I promise you didn’t force me to do anything! Of course I’d like to think it’s just you who’s the only perv here, but I guess I have to admit my mind is just as dirty as yours!” – you laugh, trying to cheer him up – “Seriously, though, I hope you don’t have second thoughts about all of those things we’ve done, because I don’t.”

“But you said before that you were afraid of me, so-”

“Yeah, it was scary when I didn’t know you, but as soon as I saw you, everything changed. I- I don’t know, I really liked you, I guess… You are… well- you’re very attractive, ok?”

Saying some cheesy stuff like that to Korekiyo still embarrasses the hell out of you.

“I’m glad to hear that,” he says warmly. He must have been really worried about it.

“Yeah well people probably think we are weird, but I don’t care anymore.”

“I don’t mind the rumors either. I might even say, they add the thrill to our otherwise ordinary school lives,” Korekiyo muses mysteriously, and you can’t help but laugh.

“Your creepiness goes beyond all of my expectations. Don’t tell me you liked having the whole school look at that photo.”

“Hm, not quite,” – Korekiyo says coldly. You stop laughing and turn away to hide an awkward grimace on your face. You curse internally, hating yourself for bringing the photo up. You’re about to apologize, when Korekiyo speaks up again – “But if I am completely honest… I enjoyed hearing rumors about our relationship after that photo got leaked. Have you heard any?”

“Oh, um, I guess? I didn’t really pay attention. Was there something you liked?”

“I must admit I’m a bit embarrassed to talk about it,” Korekiyo says and you giggle unbelievingly.

“Embarrassed? You?! What could have possibly embarrassed you of all people?”

“Something I’ve heard people say about us, it- It became a fantasy of mine, so to speak.”

“Well? What is it?”

Korekiyo seems hesitant to speak for some reason and tries to avert his gaze, so you stop right in front of him and grab his cheeks.

“I promise I won’t say it’s weird or laugh at you! I want to know, what this fantasy is about.”

Korekiyo nods.

“I- Well- What I’ve heard was- Someone saw me following you after school. It was most definitely a long time ago, before we even started talking. They had a pretty detailed version of what happened when I followed you home…”

“Wait, back then, did you jerk off to me undressing or something?” you ask half-jokingly, still holding Korekiyo’s cheeks so he won’t escape your gaze.

“It has nothing to do with the subject at hand-”

“Oh my god, you did! Ok, never mind, go on!” you tease Korekiyo and kiss him on the cheek. The two of you start walking again.

“As I was saying, that rumor was a detailed story about me following you to your house. After listening to it, I felt immense regret. I regretted that this would never happen in real life.”

“Stop teasing me! What was that story about? I really want to hear it.”

“I’m not sure I am bold enough to tell you, I’m sorry,” Korekiyo says with a sigh. It looks like he really means it. Is it that embarrassing to talk about?

“If that’s your fantasy, why don’t we just make it happen? I mean we are already on our way to my place. And you wouldn’t have to talk about it! Just, you know, show me.”

Korekiyo looks at you with surprise and admiration.

“Just as expected, you are always way ahead of me. I am amazed at your wit and boldness.”

Your cheeks turn red from all the praise and you quickly wave at Korekiyo to stop talking.

“Ok-ok, no more! What do I need to do?”

“Just keep walking home, I will be right behind you,” he says and quickly disappears from your sight. He really is good at stalking people. If he wanted to, he could be pretty stealthy.

So Korekiyo’s fantasy involves him following you home without you knowing about it. Your own imagination isn’t too dull either, so you quickly start picturing all the possible outcomes for this situation. For now you figure you need to act like you are just walking home alone, so when you arrive at your house you just walk right in, without waiting for Korekiyo. You try to act normal, but your eyes still dart around looking for your stalker. Is he here watching you?

Your parents aren’t home, which is one of the reasons you invited Korekiyo to come to your place after school. He knows about it, so there is nothing keeping him from sneaking into your backyard and watching you from the outside. Does he want to peek at you? That’s probably the most obvious thing to do. You giggle, amused by your own perverted imagination, and decide to give Korekiyo exactly the thing he wants.

You enter your room and start undressing. The windows in your room are conveniently open. You don’t look outside, but you know somebody is watching you. Every little sound from your backyard is proof that Korekiyo is spying on you, watching you take off your clothes.

Once you’re in your underwear, you sit down on the bed, a little hesitant. You’re waiting for some sort of hint from Korekiyo, but he isn’t willing to show himself yet. Still, getting undressed under somebody’s gaze turned out to be pretty exciting. You feel the heat building up inside of you. Suddenly another daring idea hits you.

You mischievously bite on your lip and position yourself comfortably on the bed, right in front of the window. One of your hands slides under your underwear and you realize how hot you are down there. Just thinking about being spied on has already made you pretty horny and your hands just start moving on their own. You wonder if Korekiyo is also pleasuring himself looking at you and the thought makes you want to get off even more.

You don’t take off your underwear, a bit embarrassed to get completely naked, but mostly just too preoccupied to even bother. You try to imagine Korekiyo watching you and close your eyes, completely absorbed by the image in your head. You feel like you could even start moaning, so you cover your mouth with a hand. At some point you realize you can’t hold on any longer and just let yourself cum, biting on your fingers and twitching uncontrollably. Before your body relaxes you hear a sound of a shutter and lift your head up from the pillow in panic.

There’s no one to be seen outside. An irrational fear strikes you: what if that was someone else there watching you? You haven’t seen Korekiyo since half way to your house, what if he isn’t even here? Before paranoia takes a hold of you, a reassuring sound of a new text on your phone reaches your ears. You snatch your phone and open a text from Korekiyo with a smile.

It has a picture of you on the bed a moment after an orgasm hit you. Not much is visible, but at least you know Korekiyo has really been watching you this whole time. You giggle and scroll down to read message under the image. It says: ‘You look exhausted. How about a refreshing shower?’ Another text arrives just as you finish reading the previous one: ‘The weather outside is really nice. I’d leave the window open, if I were you.’

“No shit,” you mutter to yourself excitedly, both surprised and pleased by Korekiyo’s sudden boost of confidence.

All the things you did together after classes were undoubtedly sexual, but for all the different reasons you tried not to think of them as sex per se. Instead it all seemed relatively innocent to you, partially because you never committed to your relationship with Korekiyo before and liked to think of him as ‘your stalker’, not your lover. You knew you had sex with Korekiyo practically every day for a really long time, but you were never serious about it. Like foreplay that has gone pretty far but not far enough yet.

For some reason Korekiyo’s suggestion makes your heart race in a completely new way. You are excited and yet scared out of your mind of what will happen next. Somehow you’re sure that this time everything will be different between the two of you. And it’s not just that everyone knows about your relationship now or that you’re at your place with no parents around. What bothers you the most is that this time Korekiyo is the one in control, making you reenact this fantasy of his. And you love it! You love being a part of his fantasy, but your submissive position is simply weird. Following someone else’s orders is really hot, but a little scary at the same time. Not knowing what Korekiyo is going to do to you… It scares you, but also puts you into a playful mood somehow.

Without putting on any clothes you go straight to the bathroom. You’re still anxious, but the horny thoughts of what might happen next encourage you to move faster. You take your dirty underwear off, toss it somewhere without thinking and get into the bath. It’s a pretty big bath, enough for two people to lie down, but you turn the shower on and just stand there in the corner, the water flowing down your face. Like Korekiyo said, it is refreshing.

Just a few moments later you hear some rumbling noises and then steps somewhere behind the bathroom door. You know it has to be Korekiyo making those noises, but your body still tenses up and you start panicking again. Korekiyo definitely imagined you would feel anxious about him sneaking into your house. Does your anxiety excite him? The weirdest thing is that it definitely excites you.

You hear a creak of the bathroom door and your vision starts to blur a little from panic. Through the shower curtain you see Korekiyo’s silhouette walk in. He doesn’t hesitate for a second before taking his clothes off right there in your bathroom. You just freeze in place, watching his figure move behind the curtain. You’re so tense you even hold your breath. When Korekiyo is done undressing he steps forward and moves the curtain out of the way revealing himself to be completely naked. You’re frozen in place and your eyes are glued to his face. The combination of embarrassment and fear is so intense you can’t even find strength to lower your eyes.

You have seen Korekiyo naked before, it’s not a big deal, but this time it’s all different. He’s the one in control and you just can’t relax not knowing what will happen next. The things he makes you do are absolutely terrifying. Unlike you, who always communicated in direct orders, Korekiyo simply gave you a few hints and you did everything yourself without a single complaint. Absolutely terrifying.

Nothing scary actually happens though. Korekiyo just comes closer to you in the shower and leans down to embrace you, pressing a kiss on your neck as his hands slide up your back. Each touch is like an electric shock. You can’t move a muscle as Korekiyo’s long bony fingers wander around your bare skin. You don’t touch him back, don’t say anything. You won’t even let your breath out.

Korekiyo said this fantasy of his was some sort of rumor he heard at school about him following you home. The important part is: this was supposed to happen even before you two started talking. Does this fantasy involve Korekiyo sneaking into your house without you knowing about it and just having his way with you in the shower? With a total stranger? So what are you supposed to do now when you need to act this scene out? Are you supposed to resist? Are you supposed to give in? Do you have to pretend like you don’t know each other? Reenacting your lover’s sexual fantasy is harder than you’ve ever imagined.

Meanwhile, Korekiyo has noticed you can’t relax and pulls away to talk to you.

“Did I scare you this much?”

You breathe out and blink a few times, as if you’ve just snapped out of hypnosis.

“I’m fine! It’s fine! Let’s go on!” you say quickly with a nervous smile.

“I don’t want to force you to do anything you don’t want to. Just say if you want me to stop,” Korekiyo says evenly, but you shake your head.

“No-no, it’s fine. I’m just really nervous,” you pause for a few seconds.

This new submissive role you’re getting into is making you feel shy and embarrassed, but you still want to go through with it. Not just for Korekiyo’s sake. The truth is this fantasy of his is making you feel horny like you’ve never been before. The thought of him doing whatever he wants to you, without hearing any orders from you and without even asking your permission, is making your whole body tremble with excitement. Determined, you look straight into Korekiyo’s eyes and say:

“You can do anything you want with me, I really don’t mind.”

Korekiyo seems surprised at your serious tone. Now that you take a good look at his face, you notice that, unlike you, he’s not nervous at all. Seeing you preoccupied with the thoughts of what’s about to happen has brought a shadow of worry to his features, but otherwise Korekiyo looks confident. Just as you imagine a weirdo like him would look standing naked in someone else’s bathroom, in the middle of some stalker roleplay. The thought makes you snicker, and you cover your face with both hands.

“Sorry, I’m just really nervous for some reason,” – you explain – “I really mean it though! What I said… About doing what- whatever you want... I mean… I-it’s your fantasy, so I’d like you to be in charge this time. … I-if you want to, of course!”

Korekiyo’s worried expression changes and he smiles at you. It’s a rare genuine smile, only you can ever see on his usually mask-covered face. You take in the sight of him. Korekiyo looks extremely beautiful, just like the day you first talked to him. The way he acts now is way different, much more confident, but his beauty hasn’t changed a bit. You can’t help but admire Korekiyo’s perfect features: his bright yellow eyes, thin lips curled into an incredibly alluring smile, the smooth skin on his cheeks with a few drops of water on them.

“I see…” – he says, still smiling – “I will do as I please then. However, don’t hesitate to stop me if things go… too fast for your liking.”

You lift your brow at his last remark with a chuckle and then nod. This little exchange has helped you to calm down. The embarrassment is still pretty much present, but the atmosphere is not that tense anymore. But before you can think of how sweet Korekiyo is to you, he pulls you into a kiss, immediately forcing his tongue in and you gasp, startled. Your body finally reacts to your lover’s touch and you wrap your arms around Korekiyo’s bare waist. His skin is soft and warm and you let your hands just wander around his body, trying to take in as much of this softness and warmth as you can.

The next thing you know Korekiyo grabs you and pins you hard to one of the walls. You gasp and lean closer to him, trying not to break your kiss. The wall is cold, but the heat inside of you is burning so much you don’t feel anything but the raw desire. Meanwhile Korekiyo lowers his head and bites your neck, sucking on the skin a little. This will probably leave a mark. You moan pretty loudly, this time not even bothering to cover your mouth with a hand. Korekiyo pinches one of your nipples and twists gently while moving even further down to suck on your other nipple. You never even knew your nipples can be so sensitive, it’s almost embarrassing how worked up you already are after Korekiyo played with them just a little.

He gets back up to give you another sloppy kiss, while pinching both of your nipples and pulling on them hard enough to elicit a half-moan-half-scream from you. After several seconds of this weirdly pleasing torture Korekiyo lets go of you and then gets down on his knees to give your dick some attention. He puts his hands around your length and slides his fingers down a few times before putting your dick in his mouth.

Having Korekiyo give you a blowjob is nothing new, but you catch yourself thinking that he has never done it this intensely. He sucks on your dick so hard it almost feels painful. You nearly shout out and grab Korekiyo’s long and already messy hair. His mouth moves so deeply he practically swallows you whole. One of his hands slides down to massage your testicles and you let a horny moan escape through your gritted teeth. Your body is quickly turning into a hot mess as your dick moves down Korekiyo’s throat and he sucks on it harder and harder. You whimper helplessly and tighten your grasp at Korekiyo’s hair. He looks up at you without stopping and the view just destroys you completely. You cum, letting out some indistinguishable sounds. Korekiyo swallows every last bit before pulling your dick out and licking the tip clean. Your head is spinning a little and you breathe heavily, sliding down the bathroom wall.

Korekiyo, however, is far from done with you. Just as you sit in front of him in the bath, he stands up to position his groin right in front of your face. Before you can even process that there’s a dick pointed at your face, Korekiyo puts his thumb into your mouth, opens it forcefully and shoves his dick inside. You gag, startled, and frown at his aggressiveness, but before you can protest in any way, he grabs your wrists and pulls your arms behind your head. He uses his other hand to hold you by the neck while he shoves his dick inside of your mouth.

Startled at first, you get used to this position pretty quickly. Even with your throat being a little sore, you are actually already getting into it. You would complain if you were uncomfortable, but the truth is you enjoy Korekiyo fucking your mouth like this even more than you could imagine. Besides, he is being forceful, but isn’t really hurting you. He is rough, but not violent.

You get used to his movements pretty quickly and soon stop gagging. You even decide to tighten your lips and look up at Korekiyo watching his reaction. He seems pretty worked up and apparently the view of you sucking his dick while looking up at him with a horny expression on your face is really stimulating. Korekiyo lets go of you and gets his dick out without cuming. You give him a questioning look while coughing a few times to clean your throat.

“Would you get up and face the wall, please,” Korekiyo says, trying to sound calm, but you can hear his voice shaking.

You obey, standing up and then turning his back to Korekiyo.

“Like this?” you ask, your voice still a little hoarse.

“Spread your legs a little wider,” he commands.

Korekiyo gets on his knees, lowers his head and you feel his tongue on your asshole. A strange, absolutely foreign, but extremely vivid sensation overwhelms you. You moan way too loud and hear Korekiyo chuckle at your reaction. He goes on licking your entrance and then lifts one of his hands to stroke your dick while he does that. You hiss, reacting to the new feelings, and gradually relax, until you feel Korekiyo’s finger trying to penetrate you. You turn around immediately and wave at him to stop.

“Wait-wait-wait!” – you start with nervous giggling – “What are you doing? Are you-? Wait, are you planning to fuck me or something? That’s your fantasy?!”

“What did you think was going to happen when I entered your house through the window without your direct permission?” he asks evenly, while stepping out of the bath to look for something in his bag.

“I don’t know! I always figured out it would be the other way around! Uh- At least for the first time..?”

“I am sorry, but it’s going to be different that you imagined,” Korekiyo gets back into the bath with a bottle of lubricant. Oh of course he brought it with him!

“Huuuh?! When the hell did you get that attitude?” – you laugh and try to smack Korekiyo’s cheek playfully, but he catches your hand and bites your wrist – “Ouch! Damn, you’re too horny to take a joke or what?”

“Could you please turn back around?” he asks in return and you obey. The truth is you’re not at all against it – otherwise you would have said so straight away – you’re just surprised Korekiyo has it in him to act so confident.

“I should have known you wanted to do something like that. You even came prepared! Well I’m not sure I’m prepared at all! I-is it going to be ok..?”

“Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing,” Korekiyo says reassuringly and you can’t help but laugh at his choice of words.

“Oh of course you do! I should have known!”

This time Korekiyo doesn’t even react to your playful comments. He seems too preoccupied with preparing you for himself.

Before your thoughts get too far away from the subject at hand, you feel Korekiyo’s long slim fingers making their way inside of you. You gasp and tighten up involuntarily, but he leans in to kiss your neck and you relax. Pretty soon your insides are stretched enough so that Korekiyo’s fingers move freely.

Just as you get accustomed to the feeling, he pulls his fingers out, but before you can turn around or say anything, you feel something pressing at your entrance. You gulp and a familiar anxiety rushes over you.

“Don’t worry, I know you don’t like the pain, so I’ll try not to hurt you,” you hear Korekiyo’s voice close to your ear.

Before you can tell him that his words aren’t too reassuring he presses further and you feel him enter. You always thought Korekiyo isn’t that big, but right now it feels like his dick is tearing you apart. It hurts and you hiss in pain. Thankfully, Korekiyo isn’t moving yet, letting your body get accustomed to him inside. He leans closer to your ear again and kisses it gently, swiping a tip of his tongue over your lobe and you breathe out. One of Korekiyo’s hands slides down your waist and between your legs to stroke your already hard dick.

Korekiyo’s nimble fingers slide down your length a few times and the pain gradually gives way to a more pleasant feeling and your body relaxes. Korekiyo starts moving slowly, trying to get further inside of you.

“How does it feel?” he asks and you hear his voice is trembling a little: he must be getting impatient.

It still hurts, but it also feels kinda… good,” you let out through gritted teeth.

Korekiyo puts one of his hands on your neck and runs it over your chin and lips. It’s a soft, tender touch and you open your mouth a little, welcoming it, and kiss his hand. Korekiyo brushes one of his fingers over your lips before putting it into your mouth. You suck on his long slender finger and let out a moan.

Your body feels warm and relaxed, all the pain is gone now and you are finally ready to enjoy yourself. Korekiyo must have realized it too, because he starts moving a little faster.

The pleasure is brewing inside of you and you close your eyes, focusing on your feelings. Korekiyo’s chest is pressing hard to your back and the two of you exchange body heat, savoring every moment you share together. Korekiyo’s bare skin is rubbing against yours and the feeling alone gives you goosebumps. You enjoy every thrust he makes inside of you and let the pleasure roam through your whole body, making you moan.

You pictured this moment so many times while touching yourself in your room. The realization that it is actually happening is making you a little dizzy from excitement. It’s even hard to concentrate: you’re too happy to finally let Korekiyo fuck you that you aren’t giving the process itself enough attention.

Korekiyo pulls you back into the real world, turning your head to give you a horny wet kiss. As your lips part you immediately realize how close you are to cuming already. With Korekiyo fucking you faster and faster while stroking your dick in a matching pace the orgasm dawns on you pretty quickly and you shout out and curse. Your whole body is shaking in Korekiyo’s arms and he tries to grab you tighter. You feel his own hands trembling and realize he must also be close. Korekiyo thrusts inside of you a few more times before pulling out and letting your body slide down the wall helplessly.

You look up at him, but the moment you lift your head hot, sticky liquid covers your face and you squeal and wave your hands around, completely startled. Korekiyo holds your head with one of his hands, while cuming all over your face and hair.

“What the fuck?!” you yell, pushing him away and reaching for the hot water to clean yourself.

When your vision is no longer blurry, you turn to Korekiyo, who is sitting next to you in the bath, and give his thigh a good slap and his side a good poke. He barely reacts, breathing heavily and looking at you with a soft tired smile.

“Why would you do that?!” you yell at him again, kicking him one last time. Korekiyo in turn reaches out to gently place a hand on your head. Then he leans forward to give you a warm tender kiss. You kiss him back unable to keep being mad at him for more than a few seconds.

“I have always dreamt of spilling myself all over your features. Your face, bearing such extreme beauty, could never be tainted by an act like this. On the contrary, it only became more charming,” Korekiyo muses after the two of you break the kiss.

You attempt to hold back a giggle, but then just start laughing uncontrollably at Korekiyo’s choice of words.

“I love you, but you’re still a huge pervert!”

The moment these words leave your mouth the realization dawns upon you. You’ve just told Korekiyo you love him without thinking about it. Apparently, the fear on your face is really showing, because he starts giggling at you.

“For such an awkward person you managed to play an at least decently convincing bully when we first met. I really was impressed! Now it seems you have dropped the act completely,” Korekiyo says, still giggling.

You just stare at him, unable to read the mood. Is he trying to change the subject? Maybe he didn’t hear you or-

“There is no need to worry: I love you back, naturally,” he says placing a kiss on your cheek to back up his words.

You let out a loud sigh and embarrass yourself with it, eliciting another giggle form Korekiyo. This time you laugh along.

“Oh shut up! I’m not THAT awkward! And what do you mean ‘at least decently convincing’?!”

“I had been stalking you for quite a while before you started talking to me: I knew very well that you were incapable of actually intimidating anyone. However, when you put up that act for me, I admired your resolve. It was…” – Korekiyo pauses for a second, choosing a better word, before giving you a provoking glance and saying – “…Cute!”

“Fuck you!” – you laugh out loud, embarrassed, but happy to be called cute anyway – “From now on I don’t need to put up any act anymore. Not for you, not for anyone else.”

“And I am delighted to hear that,” Korekiyo says in his usual composed manner and you give him a kiss on the cheek.

“Ok, now get up! I want to show you my room, you weirdo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my weird masked man smut!
> 
> If any of you want to support my work or just talk to me, check out my listography!  
> https://listography.com/toskasobachja


End file.
